Total Drama Extravaganza
by Tranquil as a Nindroid
Summary: Chris welcomes 20 contestants to Pahkitew Island, which is now functioning correctly again. These campers face challenges, Chef's cooking, and worst of all. . .each other! Which one of these unlucky teens will win the million?
1. Intro

Smiling broadly, Chris waves toward the camera while standing at the campfire where the eliminations take place on Pakitew Island. A squirrel scurried from under a bush, only to notice Chris and scurry away in fright.

"Welcome back to an entire new season of Total Drama." Chris flashes the cameras a dazzling smile. "Last season, Shawn and Skye battled in out right here at Pahkitew Island for the grand prize of one million dollars. Evan after an avalanche, Shawn reigned victorious."

Chris beckons the camera to follow him toward a brand new dock constructed at the water's edge, not too far away from the campfire ceremony. "Due to some casualties last season with the canon," he pauses to give his signature chuckle,"The network and lawyers wanted us to bring back the Boat of Shame. Not very dangerous, sadly, but I guess it will get the job done."

Crossing his arms slightly with an amused grin on his face, the esteemed host continued with his introductory monologue. "With the funding of the network, Pahkitew Island is now once again back up to standard with extra conveniences."

The camera zooms in on a pair of cabins nearly identical to the ones from the first season, only they looked a tad bit cleaner. "As you can see," Chris narrated while the camera videoed the cabins, "cabins have been built and a communal bathroom was added for 'sanitary' reasons." Chris chuckled again.

"Are you done with you're boring speech or are you going to introduce the new cast?" Chef grumbled, strolling up to Chrs with a spatula in his hand. A thick, pasty looking substance was clinging to the end of the utensil.

Frowning, Chris tossed a set of notecards behind his back. "I put a grueling 4 ½ minutes into that speech! Now look at it!" He pointed at the three notecards spreading around on the ground from the wind. "Wasted."

Chef rolled his eyes. "This season we are-"

"Hey!" Chris cuts Chef off, still frowning. "I'm the host." He refaced the camera, putting on his most brilliant smile yet. "This season, we decided to find 14 new creepy, selfish, lonely, and jerky teenagers to compete for one million dollars over the course of four weeks."

"The other casts were lucky to survive." Chef mumbled. A big glob of paste fell off of the spatula and onto the ground. A small rodent licked the fallen 'food' and hid back in its hole looking green.

Chris chuckled again, the way he does when he's amused that someone got hurt. "Oh yeah they were. But now it's time to introduce the new cast! I see the first boat coming-!"

* * *

**hi! If you're interested on signing up your OC, the APP is on my profile. I'm looking for seven girls and seven boys. If you have an account, I would appreciate it if you pm'd it to me. If you're a guest, go ahead and use the review box I guess. :) **

**APPs will be closed by August 2 at 12:00am. Thank you!**


	2. Welcome to Pahkitew

"Hey!" Chris cut Chef off, still frowning. "I'm the host." He refaced the camera, putting on his most brilliant smile yet. "This season, we decided to find 20 new creepy, selfish, lonely, and jerky teenagers to compete for one million dollars over the course of four weeks."

"The other casts were lucky to survive." Chef mumbled. A big glob of paste fell off of the spatula and onto the ground. A small rodent licked the fallen 'food' and hid back in its hole looking green.

Chris chuckled again, the way he does when he's amused that someone got hurt. "Oh yeah they were. But now it's time to introduce the new cast! I see the first boat coming-!"

_The theme song starts with the camera zooming past Chris yelling at Chef. Chef rolls his eyes and pushes Chris into the water._

_"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine," the splash of the water transitions into a big wave with Janette and Tan surfing._

_"You guys are on my mind," the camera follows the crashing wave to the sandy beach where Alexander and Greta are burying Corey neck deep in the sand._

_"You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see," the camera switches to the steps of a cabin where Raven and Charlie are reading a book together, laughing. Eyrik is up in a tree, visibly watching the two._

_"I wanna be famous," The camera shifts to the food court where Kennedy and Tamara are giggling at a teen magazine. Sunny leans against the doorway looking outside, rolling her eyes._

_"I wanna live close to the sun," the camera zooms out from the food court up to the artificial Mount McLean where Trevor lights off firecrackers, resulting in an avalanche._

_"Well, pack your bags cuz I've already won," Cole and Tyler are using old doors to sled down the avalanche, whooping excitedly._

_"Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day," Maddie and AJ are smiling at each other before the avalanche catches their attention and they run for cover. _

_"Cuz I wanna be, famous," the camera shifts to Jacy and Colten who are visibly arguing. Colton yells something that makes Jacy blush before each of them storms away. Serena and Alan share confused glances._

_"Nananananana na nananana na," the entire cast is now seen running from the massiveavalanche except for Trevor who is grinning from afar._

_"i wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous," Eyrik swoops down from his perch in the tree, rescuing Raven from the snow. Charlie looks annoyed as she clings to the post of the cabin before Cole hauls her onto his makeshift sled._

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous," Colton heroically carries Maddie and Kennedy to the safety of the campfire much to Alexander and Jacy's disapprovement. The remaining campers awkwardly sit around the campfire with snow in their hair. "I wanna be famous" is being whistled._

A small fishing boat with rust covering the railing pulls up to the newly constructed dock. A relatively tall girl with wavy, shoulder length red hair and fair skin stepped onto the dock with a black suitcase. She was dressed in a white T-shirt that leaves one of her shoulders free, jean shorts with black tights, converse shoes and black studded earrings.

Chris shoots Chef a _get out of here look._ Eyes narrowed and grumbling profanities, Chef ambles off toward his nice new kitchen. Chris re-faces the camera, giving a welcoming wave to the girl. "Our first contestant! Greta Novak!"

Greta drops her bags on the ground, her blues eyes widening at the impressive sight of the island. "Woaaaah." She whispered to herself. She remained in a trance like state, staring at the island until Chris snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, Greta!" Chris frowned when she came back to her senses. "You're clogging up my dock!"

Greta cracked a grin, stepping off to one side. "I'm sorry. It's just so cool! In my country, we don't have many islands because we are in the center of Europe! It's actually—"

"Nobody cares, Greta! Now move to the end of the dock. The next boat is here." Chris answered, crossing his arms slightly.

Greta laughed nervously, slightly scared by Chris. She grabbed her bag and rolled it to the end of the dock where she waited for the other campers.

A beat down fishing boat identical to the first pulled up to the dock. A girl with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders stepped off the boat with a pink and white backpack. Her light blue eyes gleamed in the morning sun and she was dressed in a pink long sleeved top, black jean shorts, and neon pink converse. "Hey! I'm Kennedy! Kennedy Hills if you're looking for specifics, haha!"

Chris's grin falters a tad bit. "Kennedy, I know you're excited, as always, but I'm the host! So I introduce you!"

Kennedy giggles, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. "I know! I'm so sorry, Chris! But I'm so happy to be here!" Suddenly, she gasped with her mouth slightly open.

"Now what?" Chris asked, folding his arms. Greta snickered from off to the side.

Kennedy quickly pulls out a pink IPod adorned in sparkles. "Smile!" She exclaimed happily as she took a quick selfie with the host. She then sprinted over to the end of the dock beside Greta before Chris could yell at her.

"Hey I'm Greta!" Greta held her hand out for Kennedy to shake.

Kennedy flung her arms around Greta, pulling her in for a hug. "Handshakes are for strangers! We're going to be friends!"

Greta pulls away a bit awkwardly. "I'm sure we will. You remind me of this one girl back in my country-"

"Ahem!" Chris coughed loudly into his fist. "If you girls are done chatting, I'd like to introduce our next contestant, Alexander Vincent Johnson!"

Alexander was dressed in a sleeveless white undershirt, under a tight grey pull-over jacket, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes with a watch around right wrist. His blue eyes glanced toward the ground as he shrugged a navy blue back pack farther up his shoulder. "You can call me Alex."

"Hey, Alex!" Kennedy waved, motioning for him to come over. Alex points at himself to make sure he was the Alex she was talking too. Kennedy's smile widened. "Yeah you! You're the only Alex here! I'm Kennedy and this is Greta!"

Greta waved. "I'm Greta, like she said."

"Please join those two at the end of the dock, Alex." Chris says kind of annoyed.

Alex crossed over to the end of the dock, pulling his bag up a little bit further.

"Please welcome, Trevor Grayson!" Chris introduced the next contestant.

A tall guy with slicked back dark brown hair and blue eyes stepped onto the dock with a dark green duffle bag stepped onto the dock. He was dressed from head-to-toe in black— a black t-shirt with a black button down shirt as a jacket with a red T on the pocket along with black pants and sneakers. A small comb stuck out of the pocket. "Hey Chris! I'm so pumped to be here!"

Trevor held out a fist and Chris gave him a fist bump. "Nice having you here, dude."

Trevor picked up his duffle bag and stood at the end of the dock. "Hey guys! I'm Trevor. What's your name, dude?" He directed at Alex.

Alex glanced at Trevor almost suspiciously. "I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

"Alex! Sweet name." Trevor clapped Alex on the back. He redirected his attention at the redhead and perky brunette. "Who are you two little ladies?"

Kennedy tried to assume a straight face. "Names Kennedy."

Greta held out a hand, which Trevor shook. "I'm Greta."

Chris stared at the teens, almost willing their mouths to fall off just to get them to shut up. "Our next contestant," he said loudly, successfully getting their attention, "is Madison Formichelli!"

A girl with light brown hair tied back in two low ponytails and blue eyes bounced off of the boat pulling a turquoise suitcase that had an image of Hatsune Miku behind her. She was dressed in a white sleeveless blouse with hot pink tie, black skirt with hot pink trim, and black knee length boots. A heart shaped birthmark was off to the side on her cheek. "Hi everyone! You can call me Maddie!"

"Hi!" Greta answers, quickly introducing everyone as Maddie joined them at the end of the dock.

"Good," Chris approved, rubbing his chin. "At least you're introducing yourselves faster."

"We'll go extra slow for you next time Chris." Trevor promised with a sly wink.

"You had better not." Chris replied with a frown. He turned toward the camera. "And here comes our next contestant, AJ Wilson!"

A boy around fifteen with a brown buzz cut, blue eyes, and a dry erase board in his hand stepped off of the boat. He was dressed in a blue T-Shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on the front, black shorts, black tennis shoes and a white wristband on his right arm.

With a lopsided grin, he quickly scribbled something down on the board. He flipped it around for the others to see. _Hi! I'm AJ. Do we know what teams we're on yet? _

Kennedy gasped, raising a hand to her lips. "You can't talk?"

AJ nodded, casually shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

"Come on over here champ, we'll take care of ya." Trevor motioned for AJ to join himself and Alex.

Maddie smiled at him sweetly, and AJ blushed, hoping that no one noticed.

"Next up is Corey Walker!" Chris pointed to a boy with brown shoulder length hair that was parted on one side and brown eyes jumped off of the boat with a black backpack.

He was wearing a dark blue and grey Zombie VS Shark baseball t-shirt underneath a thin black zippered down hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and black Vans high tops. A silver gold cross angel wing pendant was around his neck.

"Hey Chris!" Corey exclaimed, slamming his backpack on the table.

"Corey! My man, how's it going?" Chris replied with a narcissistic smile.

Corey fist bumped the air above his head. "It's just so awesome to be here you know?"

"I know, but at the end of the season you won't be thinking that." Chris laughed cruelly.

Corey shrugged, making a beeline for the other campers. "Hey, guys! I'm Corey!"

"We know. You said so two minutes ago." Maddie answered, twirling one of her pigtails.

Corey grinned. "Can't get anything past you can I?"

AJ held up his board for Corey to see. _Apparently not. _

Corey noticed the board, reading it quickly. He glanced at Trevor and Alex who gave reassuring nods. Corey looked back to AJ. "Nice to meet you buddy!"

AJ looked a bit taken back by Corey's forthrightness and how he didn't ask about the whiteboard, but said nothing.

"Everyone, this is Jacy Wismore!" Chris announces.

Jacy, a girl with an athletic build, walked off of the boat with a glint in her hazel eyes despite her dazzling smile. Her wavy dark brown hair extended to just below her ribcage and her ears had studs in three different places. She was dressed in a ruffled beige tank top riding up just enough to reveal a pierced bellybutton, dark blue denim jeans, and brown sandals.

"Hey there, Chris. It's so nice to finally meet you." Jacy said sweetly, batting her eye lashes ever so lightly.

Chris waved her off toward the end of the dock. "Ditto, Jace. Why don't you stand with the other campers?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Jacy agreed, inwardly scowling at being called Jace. She dropped her purple suitcase at her feet when she reached the others. "Heyy."

"Oh my gosh! You're so pretty!" Kennedy complimented Jacy.

Jacy grinned, placing a hand on her hip. "Thank you, sweetie."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jacy: I'm going to need alliances to stay in the game. Im thinking that Kennedy will be helpful. Maybe the redheaded girl could help me too. And the Vocal-Lozer**

* * *

Greta ran a hand through her short red hair. "Yeah..." She shared a concerned glance with Maddie.

Jacy flashed a smile at the ring of boys. "And who might you handsome gentlemen be?"

"I'm Alex." Alex spoke up for the group. In turn he pointed to each guy saying, "Trevor, Corey, and AJ."

Jacy smiled. "Of course you are!"

"Everyone, meet Raven Irene Matthews!" Chris called to the chatting teens.

"That sounds promising..." Trevor murmured.

A skinny girl with jet black hair that flows to the middle of her back drags a black duffle bag off of the boat. Bangs fall to the right side of her face, putting more definition into her exotic blue eyes. She was dressed in worn out light blue jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt, worn out black sneakers and a black beanie.

"Hey, I'm Raven." Raven said, setting her bag down a couple of feet away from the others.

"Hey there, Raven!" Maddie greeted nicely. "I'm Maddie."

"I'm Alex." Alex said shyly.

"You kinda remind me of Raven from Teen Titans!" Corey pointed out cheerfully. He remained sincerely confused when AJ slapped him on the arm softly. "Ya know...since you're...never mind."

Raven frowned at them.

Jacy came along side Raven, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't listen to them, Rae-Rae! I think you look so cute."

Raven hoped she looked as annoyed as she felt. "Thanks...um..."

"Jacy!" Jacy filled in quickly.

"Thanks, Jacy, but please don't touch me." Raven smiled, pulling away from Jacy. Jacy's jaw tightened.

"Well, that was interesting." Chris chuckled to himself in amusement. "Let's see what kind of drama Alan Jonathan Brooks will bring to the island!"

A guy with shaggy blonde hair and black round glasses covering blue eyes walked off of the crappy looking boat, immediately taking an interest in the ladies assembled and nearly trips over his feet. He was wearing an orange hoody that looked a bit too big for him and blue jeans. "Ladies, you're dream guy has arrived!"

Jacy scoffs, taking a step farther away from the boat. Kennedy and Maddie smile and wave awkwardly, while Greta acts like she didn't notice him. Raven covered up a smile, finding him kind of cute in a dorky way.

AJ quickly writes on his board, _It's nice having you here, bro. _

Alan moonwalks up to Greta, unintentionally ignoring AJ. Alex and Trevor sympathetically pat AJ on the back. Alan pulls his glasses down his nose, running a hand through his hair trying to look sexy. "Baby, do you come from Tennessee? Cuz you're the only ten I see."

Jacy rolls her eyes. "That was pretty lame."

Chris laughed out loud. "You're right Jacy, that pickup line is not a good one."

Corey shrugged with a grin.

Greta stared at Alan with a confused look until she answered, "I don't understand. I come from the Czech Republic, which is a country toward the center of Europe. In fact, back in my country we have-"

Alan holds a finger to her lips to cut her off from speaking. "The hard-to-get type. Don't worry, baby, I can dig it."

Trevor and Kennedy made weirded out faces at each other.

Eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, Greta replied, "Hard to get what? I don't need anything."

Alan shot a wink at her. "I got ya baby."

Greta snatched up her bag and moved to the far side of Trevor. Alan locked eyes on Raven and blew her a kiss. Raven scoffed, turning around to hide another smile.

"Well, that was at least entertaining." Chris admitted. "Next up we have the oxymoron herself, Sunny Winters!"

"That wasn't very nice!" Kennedy frowned, planting both hands on her hips.

Chris rolled his eyes, getting fed up with the teens. "Just be quiet, Kennedy." When he noticed Sunny getting dropped off at the front of the dock, he immediately perked back up. "And here's the girl herself."

Sunny had a very muscle toned body and her auburn hair was greased back. She was wearing red cowgirl boots, a white tank top, and a leather jacket over the top. A lit cigarette was tucked between her lips, and she grinned a bit menacingly. "Hey ya."

"You're Sunny?" Trevor asked, mildly surprised.

Sunny blew smoke out of her mouth, removing the stick from between her teeth with her index and middle fingers. "Ya got a problem wit that?"

"No." Trevor replied truthfully. "It just caught me off guard."

"Oh yeah, and Sunshine," Chris said, earning a glare from Sunny, "Douse that cigarette will ya? We might have an asthmatic and i don't need another lawsuit—Courtney filed to many."

Sighing, the greaser flicked her used cigarette into the lake, the fire going out with a hiss. Sunny pushed past Raven and Alan, completely ignored Kennedy's chirping, and stood with Alex and Trevor, who looked like they may be into motorcycles and drag racing.

"Okay then," Chris muttered, turning back toward the camera. "Our next contestant is Tan Alani!"

A tall, athletic and muscular guy with a great tan vaulted over the railing of the boat, landing with a thud. He was wearing a blue and white checkered button down shirt revealing his six-pack and toned muscles, green swim trunks and brown sandles and his hair was black and shaggy down his neck. His eyes almost appeared black, they were so dark in color.

"Tan-Man!" Chris clapped him on the back, subtly directing him toward the others. "How was the ride, dude?"

Tan slung his large bag over his shoulder effortlessly, further displaying his strength, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not too bad bro. It would have been better if I got to surf in, but whatever. I noticed a cigarette floating in the water though— you might wanna get someone on that."

From her spot at the far corner of the dock, Sunny huffed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sunny: "Its them darn environmentalists that's always messing up our drag races an' cyclin' with their fricken protestin'!" She grumbles angrily as she lights another cigarette.**

* * *

Jacy smiled at Tan, batting her eyelashes a bit. Absent mindedly, she began playing with the tips of her hair. "Tan, huh? You sure live up to your name, don't ya?"

Tan winked at her without saying anything. Raven silently cursed herself for finding him really attractive, only to remember that he was probably just another popular and arrogant jock.

Alan rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed. "You may have the looks to woo the ladies, but do you have the charm?"

AJ wrote down on his white board, poked Alan a few times in the shoulder to get his attention, then held it up for him to read. _Alan, just let it go. Now's not the time._

"Good call, AJ." Trevor approved, shaking AJ's shoulder in an affectionate way. AJ grinned happily.

"Our next contestant," Chris announced suddenly having a strange sense deja vu, "is Janette Queens!"

A tan girl dressed in a light green strapless sundress with a brown belt around the waist, tan flats, and a fedora eagerly exited the boat with an oversized beach bag in her right hand. The color of the dress made her green eyes stand out and she had light brown curls that cascaded down to the middle of her back.

"Hey guys! I'm Janette, or you can all just call me Jane. Or Janette. Whichever you prefer I guess." Janette chattered in excitement.

"You look like a beach girl..." Alex said quietly to himself. AJ, the only one who caught it, nodded his head.

"Are you related to Tan?" Kennedy wondered cheerfully, noticing how similar the two were.

"What if they're long lost siblings!" Corey suggested with a playful smirk. Kennedy gasped in shock, then giggled.

"Tan? Who's Tan-" Janette stopped short when her eyes landed on the only one on the dock who could have supposedly been her brother. He smiled at her, flexing his muscles ever so slightly. "Oh...that's Tan..." She whispered with a blush.

"I wanna know what love is~" Raven snickered to herself, recalling one of the cutest romance scenes she ever saw.

Chris crossed his arms, scowling. "That's enough you two. There'll be enough time to make goo-goo eyes at each other later."

Janette covered up her burning cheeks by tilting the tip of her fedora forward, then went to stand by Greta. Greta gave a smile.

"Next up is Tamara Paulsen!" Chris told the cameras, visibly becoming slightly annoyed with so many introductions.

Tamara had reddish-brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a thin pink ribbon, her blue eyes standing out against her pale skin. She had on a white long sleeved shirt with a purple t shirt over the top, a lilac scarf, black capris, and pink sneakers.

Tamara pulled on her bag, a pink cheetah print backpack, and clambered onto the dock. "OHMYGOSH! Chris it is so awesome being here!"

Kennedy jumped forward excitedly. "I know! It's so awesome right!"

Jacy grinned, folding her arms as she stared between the two girls. Raven noticed, a frown pulling at her lips.

* * *

**Jacy: "I'm thinking that Kennedy and Tamara are just the people I need for an alliance. I can flirt with any guy whenever, but I need to start building up friendships with the girls." She grinned, crossing her left leg over her right.**

* * *

**Raven: "She almost makes it too obvious, but of course no one else is paying attention!" She exclaims, slapping her palm to her forehead. "She is going to manipulate Kennedy and Tamara, then drop them like flies when she's done. It's a classic Heather move!"**

* * *

Once again, the new camper is taken around the circle and is introduced to everyone, this time led by Corey.

"While you were all introducing Tamara, it looks like Colton arrived." Chris barked at the campers.

"Howdy," Colton said in a Southern accent that made every girl's jaw drop almost in synchronization. He was wearing a tight red plaid long sleeved shirt that buttons in the middle and that is tucked into his blue jeans with a brown belt around his waist, a brown cowboy hat and brown cowboy boots. He had a golden yellow hay-stick between his teeth.

"It's a pleasure of mine ta meet y'all." Colton said charmingly, tipping his hat out of his eyes.

"The pleasure is all ours. Trust me." Maddie replied, eyes dreamy. AJ frowned.

Jacy tried to refrain from smiling like a moron, which she succeded at, but still couldn't keep from showing a small, flirty smile.

"She speaks the truth." Greta sighed, cheeks pinkening.

"Mmmm hmmm!" Tamara and Kennedy giggled together.

"Speak for yourself." Janette muttered, glancing over at Tan who was sitting at the edge of the dock, legs dangling in the water.

"Same." Sunny fibbed, greasing her hair back even more so to keep her attention off of the farm boy.

Colton chuckled. "Y'all little ladies are quite the flatterers, ain't ya?"

"Puh-leeze." Trevor muttered.

Chris chuckles again, harder than before. "I'm really loving some of this tension. I wonder what Charlotte Emmaline Angel-Lowell will bring to the mix!"

"That names quite the mouthful." Tan commented from near the water.

"I think she sounds like a sexy babe." Alan grinned, elbowing Alex suggestively.

Alex stared at Alan blankly as did just about everyone else, including Chris. "Please don't talk to me."

"That was pretty crude, dude." Chris said flatly. Alan shrugged.

A girl with curly red hair pulled back in a high ponytail stepped off of a fishing boat with a dark blue backpack, emerald green eyes standing out against her creamy pale skin with a spray of freckles across her nose. She was dressed in a green hoody sweatshirt with a pocket on the front, raggedy jean shorts cutoff at the knees, and black converse.

"Hi." Charlotte greeted without much enthusiasm.

"Charlotte is such a pretty name." Corey complimented, grinning.

Charlotte shuddered almost reflexively. "Please guys, just call me Charlie. It's way easier."

"Charlie, I don't think dat I've ever met a girl with such beautiful red hair." Colton said, giving her hand a soft shake. Jacy sneared.

Charlie blushed, trying to avoid eye contact. "Thank you, um.."

"Colton, Miss."

"Colton." Charlie smiled nervously. She waved to everyone else before hurrying over to Raven. "Did I really say that stuff? I must have looked like an idiot!" She whispered to Raven.

Raven shrugged, understanding how it felt being a bit socially awkward. "It's alright. I saw Tamara and Greta, the other two redheads, look jealous a bit though. He didn't compliment them like that."

Charlie groaned quietly. "Well, that's perfect."

"Well that went over nicely I think," Chris pointed out sarcastically. "Our next contestant who will battle it out for one million dollars is Eyrik Banks."

Eyrik leaped onto the dock. His hair was black with a dark purple hue and it was combed back so that it was feathery. He was dressed in a red t shirt with a purple jacket, black jeans, a blue belt wrapped loosely around his waist, and black and purple sneakers.

"Heya, kid." Sunny winked at Eyrik.

Eyrik made no response, ambling off to the farthest corner of the dock where no one would talk to him.

"Well that's odd." Janette murmured to Maddie and Trevor.

"Uh huh." Trevor murmured back.

Greta bounced on her toes, becoming impatient even though she found staring at Colton quite entertaining. "Are we almost done here? I gotta move around!"

Chris nervously wrung his fingers, ignoring Greta. "I hope Eyrik doesn't end up like zombie Shawn, because quite frankly, that annoyed the crap out of me."

AJ scribbled _Who's next Chris?_ and held it up for the host to see.

Chris scanned over the whiteboard, then said, "Apparently AJ is eager to meet Tyler Parkson!"

A guy with short, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match alighted on the dock with a dark blue gym bag. He was dressed in a blue shirt, dark grey hoodie, black cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Think he's like Tyler from season one?" Alex whispered to no one in particular.

"I guess we'll have to see." Sunny replied, ruffling up the lapels of her leather jacket.

Tyler high fived Alan, who was the closest one to him. "This is gonna be great! I've always wanted to compete in Total Drama!"

"That's great Tyler, but there are still people who need introductions!" Chris snapped.

Tyler shrugged innocently, deciding to sit by the water with Tan.

"Up next is Serena Martins!"

Serena had amber curls that flowed down to the small of her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a gray blouse, blue jeans, black flats, and gold locket around her neck. Gracefully, she stepped down from the boat with a backpack dangling from one arm.

"Hi," Serena mumbled timidly. "I'm Serena. It's nice meeting you."

"Ditto for us, sweetie!" Janette grinned.

Serena glanced up at Maddie. "I like your outfit. You look kinda like a pink version of Hatsune Miku."

Maddie gasped, feeling about ready to squish Serena in a bear hug. "You know who Hatusune Miku is?"

Serena stood taken back by the comment. "Uh, doesn't everybody?"

"Back in my country, the Vocaloid artists-" Greta began her Czech Republic rant, but Colton cut her off.

"Greta, you are so pretty, and I would love nothing more than hear stories about yer homeland, but I think that there's one more contestant."

Greta blushed, tucking stray hair behind her ear. "Okay, Colton."

"Nice, Colton." Chris laughed. "Our final contestant is Cole Andrews."

A tall guy with shaggy black hair with bangs swept over his green eyes walked off of the boat. He wore a black hoody sweatshirt, faded blue jeans, and black converse. His skin was an olive color, making him appear Italian and it was obvious that he was ripped despite his baggy sweatshirt.

"Hey everyone, I'm Cole!" Cole said, eyes training on Charlie, who was talking with Raven about something.

"Hi Cole." Tyler greeted.

Tamara fanned her face, starting to feel lightheaded.

* * *

**Tamara: Tamara sat in the outhouse confessional, still fanning herself with her hand, her cheeks still honey glowing. "If any more hot guys come, I might just die!"**

* * *

"With that aside," Chris said, clearly glad that the boring introductions were done with. He led the campers off the dock and right between the two cabins. "I'm going to split you up into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there." He pointed to the cabin on the right.

"Cole, Sunny, Alex, Charlie, Raven, Corey, Maddie, Tyler, Eyrik, and Greta." The named teenagers dragged their luggage over to the right most cabin. "You shall be the Spitting Alpacas!"

"Spitting Alpacas. That's original." Raven quipped sarcastically. Charlie cracked a grin.

"Thank you, Raven." Chris answered stoutly. "As for the remainder of you, Jacy, Tamara, Kennedy, Alan, Tan, Janette, AJ, Trevor, Serena, and Colton will be the Deadly Chinchillas!"

"Deadly chinchillas? That has to be a mistake." Trevor said, looking slightly offended.

Chris shrugged. "No way dude. You twenty losers might as well go get settled into your cabins before you're first challenge."

"This is going to be so fun!" Tamara exclaimed.

"Yipee." Cole said flatly.

* * *

**first chapter is done! Whew! It's so long too! Dang, this cast is really fun to write, which is the motivation I have to stay up until twelve thirty in the morning (it's 12:21 now) to finish it**

**-What friendships do you see so far?**

**-any alliances?**

**-crushes and/or relationships?**

**-rivalries?**

**Please comment and let me know!**


	3. Alpacas and Alligators

**-Spitting Alapacas-**

Tyler dropped his bag on the bottom bunk of a bed to the right side of the room. Cole claimed the bunk above him. "Are you guys stoked to be here or what?" Tyler attempted at conversation, digging around in his bag.

Cole shrugged, tossing his bag up onto the scratchy blankets that covered his bed. "I'd go with or what. My friend auditioned for Total Drama and wanted me to do it too, but he wasn't picked."

Tyler nodded slowly. "Sorry, man."

Cole shook his head with a grin. "Naw, it's cool. Not a big deal. Might as well try to win the million myself, huh?"

"And at least Chris built cabins for us though." Corey jumped in on the conversation.

Alex unpacked his swim trunks and thrusted them into a dresser drawer. "Chris didn't build them, nor would he ever consider thinking about building cabins for us. The network forced him too because of last season. He's just cruel like that."

"And to make it worse, he's actually proud of being cruel." Cole pointed out.

Corey shivered slightly. "I know bro. It's just not right."

Tyler glanced at Eyrik who was on the other side of the room, sitting quietly on the top bunk as he stared at them. "Yo, Eyrik? Wanna hang out with us down here?"

Eyrik stared back with dark eyes for a moment before lying down on his bunk, further staring at the ceiling above him.

"I might take that as a no..." Alex whispered just loud enough for the other three to hear.

* * *

**Tyler: He leaned against the back of the outhouse, a lopsided grin on his face. "I have a feeling the guys and I are going to get along great. Corey is a barrel of energy, which is my kind of guy, and Cole seems like he takes part in some dangerous, fun stuff. Hopefully Alex and Eyrik break out of their shells and have some fun."**

* * *

**Corey: He grinned widely, brown eyes nearly popping out of his head in excitement. "I can already tell that the Spitting Alpacas are going to dominate this competition based on how well the guys get along. I just hope the girls are being friendly... there's nothing worse than a group of girls who hate each other!" He chuckled.**

* * *

Charlie stepped through the threshold of the cabin with her backpack slung over her shoulder just behind Greta. Sunny had already claimed the bottom bunk below Maddie to the right side of the cabin while Greta flung a blanket with the Czech Republic flag printed on it down onto the bottom bed of a bunk on the left.

"You wanna be bunk-mates?" Raven asked Charlie, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts.

Charlie blinked once. "Sure. You want top or bottom?"

"Bottom." Raven replied flatly, crossing to the bunk beds beside Greta's. She instantly began unpacking her swimsuit and pajamas, jamming them into a dresser close by.

Charlie tossed her backpack up onto the top, quickly climbing up onto the loft and sitting criss crossed in the reddish-brown covers. She unzipped one of the pockets, pulled out an Agatha Christie novel, and zoned out.

"This yer first times bein' in a competition'?" Sunny wondered out loud, not directing the question to anyone in particular. She stuck a cigarette between her teeth, lighting it up with a black light with shark teeth designs. Raven took a few steps further away from Sunny when the greaser whipped out the lighter.

Greta wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smoke cloud billowing in the cabin. "I've never been in a competition like this one before, but-" Greta stopped mid-sentence, unable to deal with it any longer. "Sunny, don't you know that smoking is bad?"

"And you don't wanna burn the fricken cabin down either..." Raven grunted a bit warily.

Sunny shrugged, ruffling up the collar of her leather jacket again. "Bad habit I suppose, huh?" She flicked the ash onto the floor before dropping the entire stick onto the floor and stomped out the flame with her boot.

"That was nice of you, Sunny." Maddie said, pinning a picture of the Kagamine Twins into the wall beside her bed.

"Y'all happy now?" Sunny chucked her package of sticks onto the door of her bed along with her lighter.

"We're oozing glitter and rainbows." Charlie muttered quietly to herself, flipping the page of her book.

"What she said." Raven agreed curtly. She fixed the laces on her shoes, then sat on her bed with her back to the wall, journal in hand. Greta grinned.

Sunny rolled her eyes, turning towards Maddie to make conversation.

* * *

**Maddie: She pulled on the hem of her skirt, smiling a bit nervously. "Sunny is so nice to me! She said that even though she wasn't really into Vocaloid, she thought the Kagamines, Kaito, Miku, Mengurine Luka, and Meiko were cute! She also thought Pokémon was [kinda] cool too! I just hope that she ends up getting along with Greta and Raven. Charlie was barely listening."**

* * *

**Greta: "Sunny overall looks like an awesome person to hang out with, but smoking in the cabin isn't going to be good for the rest of us." She frowned, arms crossed.**

* * *

**Raven: "It's the fire that gets me more than anything. This is going to be a long few weeks..." she said flatly, exotic blue eyes narrowed in slight paranoia.**

* * *

**Charlie: She crossed her arms with a friendly smirk. "I was totally listening. But I'm not up for pointless squabbles."**

* * *

**-Deadly Chinchillas- **

"I hope you girls don't mind, but I took the bed closest to the window." Janette smiled, pulling her fedora out of her eyes. "It's got a nice view of the waves crashing onto the beach."

"I wish I got that bed... but whatever!" Kennedy expertly climbed onto the bunk over Janette's with her bag in tow.

Jacy shivered at the un-tidiness of the cabin. If she had to spend a month stuck on a crappy island, she was going to win. And she wanted a beach view. Mustering up her drama skills, Jacy put on a charmingly sympathetic smile. "Janette?"

"Yeah?" The beach queen asked.

"I really hate to ask, especially after you already took it, but I have this disorder where I have to be as close to a window as possible. It's kinda like a combination of claustrophobia and restless sleeping." Jacy lied, forcing herself to look devastated.

Janette raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that, hon?"

Jacy withheld an annoyed scowl. "I'd hate to be a bother."

"Awwwe." Tamara wimpered softly from up top with Kennedy lying on her stomach beside her. "Janette, it's a medical condition."

"Yeah. You don't want her to go into paralysis do you?" Kennedy asked in an urging tone.

Sighing, Janette grabbed her beach bag and slammed it onto the bed below Serena's. "Go ahead Jacy. Don't want you going into a paralyzing shock now, do we?"

* * *

**Janette: She clawed a beach ball so that it popped, a whooshing air blowing her dark brown curls. "I really wanted that spot. The beach is my life."**

* * *

Serena poked her head out from the top of her bed down at Janette. "It'll be better right?"

A knock at the door drew the five girls' attention. When no one made a move to open it, Serena slid down the ladder of her bed. She cracked the door open to find Alan standing against the door frame.

"Hey babey." The blonde greeted in an attempt to be seductive.

Serena stared at him in shock, too confused too respond. Tamara and Kennedy came up along side her with perky grins. "Hey, you're Alan right?" Tamara wondered cheerfully.

From beside her bed, Jacy rolled her eyes.

Alan winked flirtily. "That's me."

"Please go away." Serena closed the door before Alan could get another word in.

...

"Okay!" Alan called through the door after it had been slammed in his face. Crossing the deck to the guy's side of the cabin, he promised himself he wouldn't mess with Serena anymore. Even though she was really hot.

"Dude, what happened?" Trevor asked with a sly smirk. He lay sprawled on the bunk directly above AJ's bed.

Alan shrugged nonchalantly, pushing his large round glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "They practically began worshipping me. I had to pry them off of me! I felt bad because they're all so hopelessly in love with me. Ya know, it's hard being the Sexiest Man on Earth."

Tan laughed out loud as Alan flopped down on the bottom bunk. "Are you sure that you're interpreting that situation right?"

Alan stiffened, slightly offended. "You think I'm a liar?"

AJ wrote down on his dry erase board, then held it up for Alan to read. _We're not questioning that you're lying...just whether or not you're taking the situation the wrong way._

Trevor laughed along with Tan and Colton. AJ grinned instead of laughing. Alan sat almost mortified in confusion and mild embarrassment.

"Speaking of girls," Trevor mused with a grin, "which chicks on this island do you guys find attractive?"

Colton smirked, shoving a hand into his back pocket. "They're all lovely, if yer askin' me."

"Womanizer." Alan muttered to himself. Colton noticed, having half a mind to snap back that Alan was a lying pervert, but restrained himself.

AJ swiped his arm over the surface of the board, then scribbled down,_ I think Maddie is cute. And Kennedy is a bundle of energy._

Colton nodded in forced approval. "Kennedy is a lil' sweetheart ain't she?"

"What about Serena?" Alan suggested, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Or Sunny? Or Raven? Or Charlie?"

"Charlie is cute. She seems layed back and cool enough. Raven too." Trevor admitted that the redhead and ravenette had caught his attention.

"I'd be careful, man." Tan said in a warning tone. "That Cole guy was checking Charlie out and he doesn't look like someone you'd want as an enemy."

"Like how Janette was checking you out?" Alan kidded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tan shrugged like the teasing didn't phase him at all, because it didn't, but he did admittedly take a slight interest when Janette showed up.

Colton's jaw tightened in slight alarm.

* * *

**Colton: He tipped his hat back so his blue eyes were visible to the camera. He was clearly not amused by something. "So far, it looks like I might have a bit of competition. Tan and Cole are definitely going to be the biggest threat because they come off as attractive to the lil' ladies at the very least. I'm not worried about Alan- the guy couldn't hook up with a lady if his life depended on it. Trevor seems to be disinterested, and AJ can't talk." He spat the haystick out of his mouth and revealed a slightly twisted smile.**

* * *

"Colton, be honest." Alan urged, wiping a smudge off of his glasses lens with the corner of hoody. "Which girl on the island do you find the most. . .enthralling?"

Tan, AJ, and Trevor leaned forward.

Colton played it out like he was thinking real hard. He wasn't that impressed by any of the ladies, but if he was goin' to use them then he needed to at least act like he was genuinely interested. He'd bluffed his way before. "I find them all ver' pretty, but I'd say that-"

"CAMPERS!" Chris' voice boomed over the loud speakers.

Colton, Alan, and AJ clapped their hands over their ears in pained surprise. Trevor and Tan merely winced, still managing to look as annoyed as their other three team members.

"I know that you're all probably just getting settled in, but we still need to boot one of you off of the island!" The cheery disembodied voice of the intercom continued.

"Well right there is a mighty fine way to put that." Colton grumbled sarcastically.

"Meet me outside you cabins in two minutes for me to explain the challenge!" Chris rapped up, a static emanating from the outdoor speakers before going silent.

AJ held up his board for the others to see. That challenge came alot faster than I expected...

...

Chris impatiently waited with his arms crossed as the teens drifted out of their cabins and into the small clearing between them. It seemed like every new cast he brought in, they got lazier than the lot before. At least Duncan's generation cast had been quick about things.

Sunny and Maddie were the first out of the Spitting Alpacas' cabin, followed by Tyler, Alex, Corey, and Cole. Eyrik ambled out of the door shortly after. Greta, Charlie, and Raven soon followed them onto the field.

Visa versa, AJ Alan, and Trevor bolted out of their side of the cabin as soon as the intercom tuned off while Tan and Colton made their way outside leisurely. Janette and Serena exited the girls side together, while Tamara Kennedy, and Jacy chattered together as they made it to the field.

"Well, it's about time you losers showed up." Chris said with a scoff.

"It's about time, my ass." Sunny muttered, brushing some ash off of the hem of her tank top. It smeared, making a slight grey patch in the bottom left corner. She groaned.

"Next time, I expect you all to be here faster." Chris continued, ignoring the profanity.

"Are you going to give us our challenge or what?" Cole asked, shoving his hands inside his jean pockets.

Chris shot Cole a dirty look, which Cole brushed off easily enough. "Someone's sassy today. That's good, but save it for the challenge."

"Do you think we could do the challenge from season two? I love that one!" Kennedy squealed excitedly.

"What challenge?" Tyler asked, repressing a smirk. "There were a bunch of challanges."

"The one where Chris died and they had to find his killer! But it ended up being a fake Chris! Talk about about a plot twist! I bet Courtney and Lindsay weren't expecting that!" Kennedy explained. As she spoke, she casually kept slipping her foot in and out of her right neon shoe.

"Oh! I remember that one!" Charlie mumbled in recognition. "It wasn't a very good challenge though..."

"Tell me about it." Greta snickered in agreement. Raven only nodded with a slight smirk.

Chris held his arms up to silence the teenagers. "No! That isn't your challenge!"

"Well, are you gon' give it ta us or do we have to read yer mind or somethin'?" Colton wondered. He flashed a smile towards Serena who he had caught staring at him. She giggled slightly with a blush.

"Remember those mechanimals from last season? Yeah, we still have those. Each team has to find the mechanimal version of their team mascot." Chris turned to the Alpacas. "That means you guys have to find an alpaca."

"What's an alpaca?" Corey asked.

"It looks like a llama." Cole answered quickly.

"Oh," Corey said. Then a goofy grin spread across his face. "Alrighty then."

"And Chinchillas-" Chris turned to face the other team, but Jacy cut him off.

"How are we supposed to find a chinchilla?" She asked in her sweetest, yet curious tone. At this point, she couldn't have anyone thinking that she was the manipulative or bitchy type. "Arnt they small like hedge hogs."

Chris snapped a finger in her direction. "Good call, Jacy. Deadly Chinchillas, you are going to find an alligator!"

"What?" Trevor and Tamara gaped at the same time.

"An alligator?" Raven repeated, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Eyrik's dark eyes went wide. "Eep..."

* * *

**Eyrik: He sat on top of the toilet seat, legs crossed. Both of his arms were tightly pinned to his side as if they were glued down. "Alligators are bad news- robot or not. I've seen first hand what those monsters are capable of."**

* * *

"Okay, campers." Chris clapped to regain the twenty teenagers' attention. "Your animal is somewhere on the island, just walking around. Probably."

Tyler scoffed at that. Alex rolled his eyes.

"The first team to find their animal and bring it back to the dock wins an upper hand in the second part of the challenge." Chris finished with a cruel glint in his eye. An intern standing off to the side handed Chris an air horn, which he accepted gratefully. "This is going to be fun. GO!" He blew the air horn, causing the two teams to run in opposite directions of each other.

...

**-Spitting Alpacas-**

"Okay, Alpacas," Cole said once they reached a nice spot in the woods where everyone could stand comfortably. Many of his team members were gasping for breath, but a few of them were perky, like the ten minute run didn't affect them.

"Wait, wait," Sunny formed a T with her hands, signaling timeout. "Who died and made ya the leader of this here team, huh?"

Cole rolled his eyes, trying his best to not make a retort. "It's nothing personal, Sunny. I just had an idea; that's all."

"Why?" Corey directed the question at Sunny. "Do you have an idea?"

Sunny pursed her lips, seeing as how they reached an impass. "Not really, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you was doin' is all."

"And that justifies that." Maddie smiled, coming alongside Sunny.

"Anyways, what's your idea Cole?" Raven asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

The rest of his team mates inched closer as Cole began explaining, "An alpaca is a relatively large animal. If we split up in pairs, then we can find it faster."

"Makes enough sense." Charlie, being the most logical of the group, agreed. "If we split up, we need to have a form of communication though."

"She's right." Maddie bobbed her headed, pigtails whooshing slightly. "In most of the team challenges on Total Drama, Chris always made it so that the team didn't win unless everyone was present."

"That could be pot hole in this plan then." Alex murmured, twisting the watch on his wrist.

"Maybe not..." Greta murmured, glancing up at Eyrik who was sitting up on the bough of a tree.

...

**-Deadly Chinchillas-**

Janette ran ahead, leading the team forward toward the beach. "Alligators love the water and sunning themselves. If there's going to be an alligator on this island, it's going to be on the beach!"

"Great idea!" Serena nodded with a huff. She fell towards the back of the group, gasping for breath as they jumped over tree roots and other obstacles.

"I don't think it's finding the alligator that's the biggest problem here." Trevor pointed out, keeping a steady pace beside AJ.

"He's got a point, Jane." Tamara inhaled deeply, whipping her a scarf behind her so that it stopped fluttering in her face as she ran.

Janette slowed her pace when she noticed Serena lagging behind. "What are you guys talking about?"

Jacy rolled her eyes, forcing a smile. She could tell the others were winded, but Jacy was a soccer player, so she had large spurts of stamina. "Jane, they're asking how are we going to get a fricken alligator back to camp?"

Janette slowed her pace down even further. "Why are you pinning it on me? I was just saying that alligators like the beach!"

Kennedy shrugged with a small smile. "We figured you wanted to be captain or something."

Janette shrugged as well, unsure of what they were expecting of her. "Fine. I'll be captain. I've swam with sharks, I'll wrestle a damn alligator if I have too!"

* * *

**Janette: She giggled, dark brown curls waving in ripples over her shoulder. "I went cliff diving with some friends somewhere in California. They dared me to swim with the sharks, and I was all, 'hell yeah!'"**

* * *

"That's the spirit!" Colton clapped the shorter girl appreciatively on the back.

"Yeah." Jacy bit her lower lip with narrowed eyes. There was something...

* * *

**Jacy: She sat with her arms crossed and a tight scowl on her face. Her hazel eyes were dangerously calm. "I can't quite put my finger on it yet, but I know that I don't like that goody-goody, Southern talking, plaid wearing, cowboy Colton! He's up to something, and I wanna know what..."**

* * *

Tan jogged up alongside Janette, who had sped up to the front of the group again. "You've swam with the sharks too?" He tried for simple conversation.

"Yeah!" Janette beamed back. She made a glance back at Serena who was finally catching her second wind. "It was pretty exhilarating."

"I remember catching this gnarly wave off of Clearwater Beach in Florida, and this big ass hammer head shark jumped out of the water! I ended up having to knock it in the head a few times with my board before it took off."

Janette laughed as she stepped out onto the sandy beach. "That sounds sweet, man. Wish I could've seen it."

"Yeah." Tan chuckled, brushing some of black hair out of his eyes.

"Are you two done yet?" Trevor called out to the two from down by the shore. Jacy, Kennedy, Tamara, and Alan were already scanning the water for gators. Colton was staring out at a big rock in the water, just off the coast. AJ stood directly beside Trevor with Serena on the opposite side. "We have an alligator to find!"

"Coming!" Janette called back. She jogged through the sand towards the water, green dress fluttering around her.

Tan walked up to the still staring Colton. "Dude, what are you looking at?"

Colton sighed deeply before pointing at the rock in the water. "See that out there? The big thin'?"

Tan nodded, barely squinting. "The rock?"

Colton nodded. "It's not a rock. It's an alligator machanimal. And it's out pretty far."

...

**-Spitting Alpacas- **

Cole hopped over the log easily even though it was at least two and a half feet off the ground. Landing smoothly, he waited for Corey to climb over it himself.

"Dude, that thing was like three feet up!" Corey exclaimed in bravo, coming alongside the ravenette. "But you're in sports right?"

"Football and Track." Cole answered vaguely, waving it off.

"Nice." Corey laughed back. "What do you do at home for fun?"

Cole shrugged, keeping an eye open for any mechanimal alpacas. He couldn't tell if Eyrik was keeping up with them in the trees at the moment or if he was with a different group- the guy moved like a ninja. "I guess it depends on the month. But I play alot of video games. I also do some karate with my brothers when their home from college. How about you?"

"I'm a YouTuber. I do alot of different stunts and what not. I snuck my camera in, so maybe we could do something together and post it up. I'm striving for one million subscribers to go along with my one million dollars prize."

Cole laughed, pushing past a Bush dotted with brambles. "We'll see about that now won't we? But first things first, let's try to find that alpaca."

* * *

**Cole: He sweeps his black bangs out of his dark green eyes with a single motion. "Corey is a pretty cool dude. We get along really well, and he reminds me of my buddy Jason from home. I wouldn't mind going to the finale with him. I wish him luck."**

* * *

...

A stick snapped beneath Raven's sneaker, making her jump a bit in fright. She could tell that Eyrik was following them closely up in the trees. He may have been quiet and good at observing others, but she was just as good, if not better.

Raven glanced at the redhead to her side. Charlie was looking intently at their surroundings, taking in any sounds or movement, and moved her attention as necessary. Out of the different people on the island, she just seemed to be the least annoying.

"Notice anything helpful yet?" Raven asked, trying for conversation. Charlie hadn't really attempted at making conversation either, so they would've probably stayed in awkward silence until the end of the challenge.

Charlie shook her head while pursing her lips. "Nah. Just small animals like squirrels or rabbits. I think the other team would've been better off trying to find a chinchilla out here. Or a a flying squirrel and painting it grey. They look enough alike."

"Something tells me that at least half of the kids on the other team arnt very bright." Raven commented back.

Charlie grinned. "I don't doubt it."

The two girls walked on in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Charlie decided to keep the conversation going. "So what's your favorite color?"

Raven gave her a side glance, only to find the red haired girl staring forward. "Blue. You?"

"What kind of blue though?" She replied back, putting some emotion behind her words. "Dark blue, like the ocean? Inky blue like the sky at night? Crystal aqua like the beaches in Australia?"

Raven blinked, unable to hold back a smile. "That was quite the image."

Charlie shrugged. "I read alot. And watch alot of movies."

Raven's smile withered slightly as she thought about it. It took her a second, but she finally made a decision. "Probably blue raspberry blue. It's got a darker hue to it, but it still is relatively bright."

"And it matches your eyes." Charlie smiled.

"What about you?"

"I'd have to go with jade green, like the color of grass when the lawn is mowed after two weeks, and chlorophyll gets everywhere."

"Are you always so deep?"

"All the time. Just wait until you get me going on my favorite flower." She joked sarcastically.

...

Alex flipped the hood of his hoody over his head. "Where do you think an alpaca could be hiding?"

Greta crouched down by old tracks in the dirt. She tipped her head to the side, noticing that the prints had cloven hooves, before standing up. "I don't know about Canadian alpacas, but the alpacas in my country are rather large. I wouldn't expect them to hide, Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes, making a complete rotation in place while keeping his eyes open for any animals. "When I said 'hide' I meant where it could be."

"Oh." Greta smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Hey guys!" Tyler called from up ahead. He was on his knees behind a bush.

"What is it?" Greta asked in a hushed whisper. Slowly and quietly, she and Alex creeped closer until they were hiding in the bush alongside Tyler.

Tyler pointed over the branches of the bush. "I just wanted to clarify if that animal over there is an alpaca or a llama. Because frankly, I can't tell them apart for jack shit."

Alex peered over the top of the bush, blue eyes widening at the furry animal grazing. The darn thing was slightly smaller than a horse! "I'm about 99% sure that that is an alpaca."

"Well, that's terrific, but how do we get it back to camp?" Greta asked, glancing up at the trees. Eyrik should be watching them or on his way. Unless he was already alerting the others.

"Leave it to me." Tyler picked up a rock about the size of a baseball.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ty!" Alex warned, trying to take the rock away from him.

Tyler shoved Alex away from him. "Don't worry. I once threw a rock twice this size at a target drawn on the side of my high school." He aimed the rock for the ground at the alpaca's feet, then chucked it as hard as he could.

The rock sailed through the air, whacking the unsuspecting mechanimal in the rear. The animal bucked, racing off in fright in the opposite direction.

Alex, Greta, and Tyler burst out in a run after the spooked animal.

"Hey Tyler?" Greta asked as they sprinted through the woods.

"Yeah?" Tyler asked, heaving slightly.

"What happened when you threw that rock at the target?"

He chuckled nervously. "It smashed through the window and knocked one of the freshman out cold."

...

**-Deadly Chinchillas-**

Alan stared down the alligator that was relaxing in the water. It almost seemed to be mocking them. "So, Janette, honey. You gonna wrestle the damn thing or what?"

Janette scowled at the blonde. "I'm thinking of something more conservative than a robot gator biting my arms off."

"We could try fishing it out of there." Tamara suggested.

"How so?" Trevor asked, tilting his head to one side.

Tamara scratched at a bug crawling up her arm. "If we found a long enough stick, we could put something on the end of it and bait it out."

AJ scribbled down on his board, used his middle finger tip to wipe something, then finished scribbling. _It's a good idea, but what do we use to bait it out? Aside from Alan of course. _

"He's right." Serena nodded curtly.

"Hey!" Alan whined, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. AJ punched Alan on the shoulder gently to show him that he was only kidding.

"That's a good point..." Tamara muttered.

"It's not a bad plan though, Tamara. Chin up, darlin'." Colton said encouragingly, slightly massaging Tamara's shoulders in a friendly way before stepping of to the side. Tamara sighed in delight.

Tan nodded as well. "Mmm-hmm. If we has a stick or rope..."

"I'll get one!" Jacy volunteered, walking up from the water's edge. "Kennedy? Tamara? Would you two like to join me?"

"Sure! I think I saw I big stick on the way here!" Kennedy skipped up to Jacy.

Tamara inwardly wince, wanting to stay back on the beach with Colton, but her inner morals got the better of her. "Sure! Wait up!" She chased after the two brunettes, kicking up sand behind her.

"You know what that means." Trevor muttered out loud. He pulled out his black comb, and brushed his hair back.

"What?" Serena wondered, giving the larger boy an odd look.

"They're so going to form an alliance." Janette replied, winking at Serena. Serena grinned.

* * *

**Serena: Her amber curls frame her face and her grey blouse gave her blue eyes a somewhat stormy look. "I'm hoping that Janette wants to be in an alliance with me. I mean, why else would she wink at me?"**

* * *

Jacy made sure that they were out of earshot when she she began her proposition. "Okay, girls. I have a great plan that will ensure that we get to the final three."

"You want to be in an alliance with us? That's way cool!" Kennedy gushed, wringing her fingers in excitement.

Tamara pursed her lips in thought. "I wouldn't mind as long as you promise not to backstab us."

Jacy crossed her heart in a solemn promise. "I swear. Besides, why would I betray the only friends I have on this show?"

"Awwwe! I'm so happy we're friends! Group hug!" Kennedy squealed, pulling the other two in for a bear hug.

"That's enough Kennedy." Jacy patted the younger girl on the shoulder softly.

Kennedy broke off the hug, still smiling.

Tamara set out looking for anything that could be used as either rope or a fishing pole. "Do you think we could make rope?"

"I doubt it." Jacy responded, crouching by a fallen tree that had thick, long branches spanning out.

"What about this?" Kennedy held up a small coil of rope. Tamara gasped slightly.

Jacy practically jumped the poor girl. "Where'd you get this?"

Kennedy shrugged, silently praying that she didn't mess something up. "I found it by a tree over there." She pointed to where one end of the rope still led too.

Tamara followed the cord to where the end of rope was tied to one of the tree's limbs. "The knots too tight."

"I got this." Jacy marched forward, producing a small nail file out of her back pocket. Instantly, she began sawing at the rope. "Make sure nothing lands on me," she warned.

"Aye aye," Kennedy saluted with a slight giggle.

Tamara noticed a tree in the distance shaking a bit. "I think that the rope might be-"

"What?" Jacy asked in a purposefully clumsy way just as she slice the last strand of the rope. She stepped out of the way quick enough to dodge one of Chris' fake trees, which fell over ontop of Tamara.

"Tamara!" Kennedy rushed over to where Tamara had the top-most branches trip her. Jacy hurried along with Kennedy, knowing all too well that the tree was harmless rubber.

"Tamara? Are you okay?" Jacy asked sympathetically, pulling the girl out from beneath the branches.

Tamara sat up, shaking her head slightly. "Did we get the rope?"

Kennedy held up their trophy. "Boo-yah."

"Now all we need is bait that isn't Alan." Jacy murmured, still crouching down.

Tamara grinned sheepishly, pulled a small squished rodent out from under the tree. "I might be able to help with that..."

...

"Be ready to pull me out dudes, if things get heated." Tan muttered to his teammates standing safely on the beach. He was lying on his stomach on top of a random piece of driftwood that had been conveniently sitting on the sand. After they tied half of the rope around his waist and the second half around the rodent's tail, he paddled out to the alligator lurking in the rather shallow water.

"Don't worry; we got you." Serena assured him as everyone took a firm grip on the rope.

"I hope." Alan murmured darkly.

Tan tossed the end of the rope with the rodent on it out in front of the alligator. The large reptilian maechanimal stayed motionless for a minute, allowing Tan to be revealed back into shore safely.

When he was a little bit more than halfway back, the alligator's mouth gaped open to swallow the squirrel thing floating barely in front of it.

"Tan! The bait!" Janette cried out as they realed him back to shore faster.

"I got it." Tan gave a swift tug on the rope, jolting the bait at the end of the rope so that it landed almost directly in front of himself. He glanced at the small, dead animal then up at the giant lizard swimming toward him with teeth the size of steak knives. "Oh shit."

"Pull!" Travis jerked the rope harder, Tan nearly flying into shore. It took him a moment to regain his balance, but easily sprinted onto the shore.

"Guys, we need to run." Colton urged, pushing Serena and Tamara ahead of him.

AJ began to write profusely, but Trevor gave him a frantic push forward. "AJ, I know you want to put in you two sense, but now isn't the time buddy. We can talk all you want after we win the challange!"

The group broke out in a run, the rodent being dragged behind them on the rope and the alligator following them to camp

...

**-Spitting Alpacas-**

Eyrik found Charlie and Raven first. Quickly, he jumped ahead of them in the trees, then shimmied down a tree, stopping them in their tracks.

"Ah crap, Eyrik. You scared me!" Charlie put a hand over her pounding heart.

"They found the alpaca." Eyrik said flatly, never making eye contact with anyone.

"Who's they?" Raven asked, planting one hand on her hip.

Eyrik frowned slightly. "Tyler spooked the darn thing. It's running toward camp now with Greta, Alex, and Tyler chasing after it. I gotta find Cole, Corey, Sunny, and Maddie still."

"Good luck. We'll head back towards camp." Charlie said as Eyrik climbed out of sight into the trees.

Charlie grinned. "He moves like Spider-Man."

"Enough with the Marvel jokes!" Raven laughed, the two changing course for camp.

...

"All's I'm sayin' is that professional cyclin' should be an career that gets a high payin' salary." Sunny muttered, pinning stray hairs behind her ear.

Maddie nodded appreciatively, taking cautious steps as to not get mud on her very expensive, one of a kind, limited edition boots that she won in a raffle at Comic-Con. "It makes sense. You're so passionate about it, so why not?"

"I like you, Maddie." Sunny said, clapping the smaller girl on the shoulder. "Most girls don't listen to my rants about cyclin' and greasers and the buzz of energy I get from cigarettes."

Maddie shrugged with a smile. "It's not a big deal..I'm a people person...I guess?"

Sunny nodded curtly. "So tell me, what exactly is a Vailoid?"

"Vocaloid." Maddie corrected. "And basically, they're Japanese voice synthesizers-"

"Wha?"

"Computer or electronic voices singing in Japanese. And they put cute little Anime characters to the voices."

"Uh-huh." Sunny stopped in her tracks, picking up the faintest trace of thumping. "Do you hear that?"

Maddie stopped, listening intently. After a few seconds, she glanced at Sunny. "No. What is it?"

"It's like a thumping sound. Or maybe running."

Maddie strained her ears to listen, this time coming up with a barely audible thwacking. "Okay, I hear it now. How did you notice before?"

Sunny casted a sly grin. "Practice mostly. Ya gotta know when to take off before the cops show up."

"Oh." Maddie grinned, before her eyes got big. "Do you see that? An alpaca!"

"What?" Sunny turned around just in time to see a mechanimal alpaca race inform of them, followed by Greta, Alex, Tyler, Cole, Eyrik, and Corey.

"Hurry up!" Cole called frantically at the two gawking girls.

Sunny and Maddie shared a glance before chasing after them at full speed.

...

Chris tapped his foot, impatiently talking with Chef beside him. "Don't you think these kids could go any faster?"

Chef shrugged indifferent. "I don't care as long as they eat the food I make them."

Chris chuckled good naturedly. "Haha. Food. That's a good one."

Chef rolled his eyes. "I think I hear them brats coming any how."

"Its about time..." Chris muttered in annoyance.

"We're here!" Kennedy yelled as she and her team burst from an opening in the trees.

"Watch out! Alligator!" Trevor doubled his pace when the alligator took a snap at his ankles from behind.

"Alpaca on the loose!" Maddie exclaimed in slight horror as the alpaca jumped over a log and into the field. She tripped and stumbled before Sunny righted her on her feet.

"Duck for cover!" Corey added in, vaulting over the log. "They're known for spitting."

"Well no duh." Raven rolled her eyes.

Chris chuckled as he pushed a red button on a small controller he was holding. Instantaneously, the robot and alligator stopped in their tracks. "Haha. Took you long enough."

"You could control them the entire time?" Jacy panted softly, her chest rising and falling quickly from the long run.

"Thats right."

"Please tell me that the alligator won't seriously hurt someone." Eyrik asked a bit perturbed.

Chris waved him off. "Probably not."

"What do you mean by probably not?" Cole asked, arms folded.

Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You guys are killing me. Relax about the mechanimals. Chinchillas, since you made it back to camp with your animal first, you guys get the advantage."

"Woooo!" Alan cheered, wrapping an arm around Janette's shoulders even though she was a tad bit taller than him.

"Uh. No." Janette said flatly, pulling away from his touch. Alan shot her a flirty wink anyways.

"Alpacas," Chris said turning to the campers. An intern boy dropped off a box full of reading glasses then hurried off. Chris kneeled down, grabbing a pair of glasses. "You might recognize these glasses from Revenge of Island when the campers had to complete an obstacle course relay with them on."

"I thought they looked familiar." Alex nodded slowly.

"This should be great." Greta mumbled in annoyance. "I don't know about Canada, but in my country, if you wear glasses that arnt your prescription then your eyes get bad or worse than before."

"Oh don't worry, Greta. It's like that in Canada too." Sunny said in mock reassurance.

"And the U.S. for that matter." Maddie added in.

"And just about every other place on the planet." Cole pitched in, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you done yapping?" Chris tossed each of the Alpacas a pair of reading glasses.

"I can't see...at all." Tyler stuck his arms out in front of himself to make sure he wasn't running into anything.

"I think that's the point, Tyler." Charlie said back adjusting the glasses on her nose.

"Swell." Alex said with a half grin.

"Come one guys! We can do this! Just be positive!" Corey exclaimed enthusiastically, keeping his pep.

"Oh no." Raven murmured. "Not an optimistic."

"You sounded like Uni-Kitty! From that one movie!" Kennedy pointed out with a grin.

"Not now," Jacy hissed at the younger brunette.

"Are you ready for your challange?" Chris asked in a shut-the-bleep-up-I'm-trying-to-talk tone.

"Second half of the challenge ya mean." Colton corrected smoothly. Several girls swooned.

Chris frowned. "Yes. Thank you, Colton. And Total Drama Veterans Katie and Sadie are here to demonstrate the challenge."

"Wha?" Tan asked, jaw dropping in surprise.

Chris nodded his head to the two mechanimals were. Sadie was sitting on the alligator with a long oar in one hand while Katie sat astride the alpaca with a long oar as well as reading glasses. A relatively long white board separated the two animals, and stood on opposite ends of the board.

"Each team member rides their animal down the side of the board and using the oar, tries to knock the assailant off of the animal. Each time a person is knocked off, they're out." Chris explained. "Team with the last player standing wins!"

"So it's like jousting?" Trevor clarified.

Chris nodded with a straight face. "Yes, it's basically jousting."

"Aww! Sadie! I don't wanna push you off of an alligator!" Katie whined sadly. Her hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail.

"Awwe! Katie! I don't wanna push you off a llama either!" Sadie cried back. Her hair was shoulder length and opposed to matching in clothes, Sadie sported an entirely new outfit.

"Actually, it's an alpaca." Alex called out helpfully.

"Girls!" Chris clapped his hands. "I asked you back for a reason!"

"Sorry Chris!" Katie apologized. She adjusted her position on the alpaca and righted her oar. Sadie did likewise.

The two girls charged each other. Katie kept her head down and oar level while Sadie swung hers like a bat. In turn, the oar sailed over Katie's head and Katie's oar smashed into Sadie's face.

"Oooh." Tamara winced.

"Nice one babe!" Alan whooped from the sideline, completely ignored.

"Sadie!" Katie jumped off of the alpaca, twisted her ankle, and crumpled to the ground beside Sadie.

"I think I broke my ankle..."Sadie said worried.

Katie's face broke out in a smile. "Me too!"

"Oh my gosh! Just like when we were kids!" Sadie squealed.

Chris groaned. "Someone get them out of here!" It only took a minute for a few interns to get Katie and Sadie in a wheel barrow and carted them toward the dock while they chattered.

"What now?" Greta asked.

"First up is Cole VS. Serena." Chris chirped out excitedly.

"What?" Serena paled slightly, blue eyes getting big as she climbed up on the alligator.

Cole leveled out his oar with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this."

The two animals rushed each other. Serena swung with all her might. Cole ducked the swing, using the flat end of the oar to knock off he balance and she fell off of the gator.

"And Alpacas get the first point, even with the glasses! Serena is out!" Chris announced.

Janette heaved Serena up on her feet. "Good try. No one blames you. Cole's a big guy."

Serena dusted loose soil off her blouse. "Still though."

...

The challenge continued on with relatively even scores. Trevor went up against Greta, easily knocking her off when she couldn't see out of her glasses. Colton took out Maddie gently.

Sunny went head to head with Janette, and after a few swings, the beach babe went down tying the score. Alex and AJ were at a stand still until Alex made a lucky shove with the paddle.

Tan took out Eyrik when the guy froze up in fear at the sight of the alligator, then quickly scaled a tree. Raven knocked Alan off into the mud when he was too busy trying to make goo-goo eyes at Charlie and Maddie.

Tyler was taken out by Kennedy when she made a solid connection with his shoulder and he practically flew off the alpaca. Tamara swung out Corey, and Jacy was taken out by Charlie.

The rounds got more and more intense, eventually ending with Tamara facing off with with Alex.

"Come on Tamara! Don't let us down!" Tan called out to the autumn haired girl astride the alligator.

"You got this Alex!" Charlie encouraged.

"Yeah, Alex!"

"Go Tamara!"

Tamara released a deep breath, loosening her grip on the oar. She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Come on Alex."

Alex blinked a few times. "If you insist."

The two engaged, oars cracking against each other. Tamara whipped her oar down on Alex, but he blocked it again. Tamara swung her oar around again, but lost her grip on the oar and it hit the ground.

The Chinchillas gasped while the Alpacas cheered.

"Sorry." Alex said as he pushed her off the alligator awkwardly from being half blinded by the glasses.

"Alpacas win!" Chris announced.

"Yeah Alex!" Raven cheered while Cole, Corey, and Tyler lifted Alex onto their shoulders and carried him back to their cabin.

"Who do you think they're sending home?" Charlie whispered with Greta and Sunny as they followed their team back to their cabin.

"Probably Serena." Sunny answered back confidently. "She was the first one out."

"Chinchillas," Chris said to the other team while the Alpacas left. "Go get ready for the campfire."

"Ugggh!" Janette groaned.

"I know." Travor grunted. "Losing sucks."

...

"Welcome to the first campfire of the season. You're here because you lost the challenge, but you probably already got that memo. In the spirit of being back at camp," Chris pulled out a tray of marshmallows, "these marshmallows represent life."

"I reckon that I see a Dock of Shame too?" Colton nodded his head toward the dock.

"Dock of Shame 2, thank you." Chris replied haughtily. He picked up the first marshmallow and held it in hand. "The first one safe is Jacy."

Jacy breathed a sigh of relief as she caught her marshmallow.

"Tan."

Tan snatched it between his fingers.

"Alan."

The marshmallow slammed into his glasses, then fell on the ground. He picked it up and ate it anyways.

"AJ."

AJ caught it with both hands.

"Kennedy."

It bounced off her nose and landed in her lap.

"Trevor."

Trevor stuck his on a sharp stick he brought and began toasting it.

"Janette."

She released the breath she was holding, hugging the marshmallow like a lifeline.

"Colton."

Colton grinned, catching the marshmallow in his hat.

Chris had a grave face as he addressed Serena and Tamara. "I have one marshmallow left. One of you will be going home and will NEVER come back."

Serena crossed her fingers and toes. Tamara hugged her stomach.

"Serena, you could be voted off because you were the first one eliminated in the challenge." Chris said. "Tamara, you could be voted off because you cost your team the win."

Both girls held their breath nervously.

"The last marshmallow goes to...Serena."

Serena nearly passed out from lack of air when she caught her marshmallow. Janette gave her a hug.

Tamara sniffled, willing herself to not cry. "Sorry, guys. It's been fun. This one day."

Kennedy enveloped her new friend in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you even though we've known each other only a few hours! Promise to keep in touch?"

"Promise!" Tamara said. She grabbed her bag that an intern had brought for her. She waved as she got on the boat and shrank into the distance. Kennedy waved until she couldn't see her anymore and long after the others left.

* * *

**Kennedy: She had a sad look on her face even though she tried for a smile. "It's a bummer that she got kicked out so soon, but at least we're friends now."**

* * *

**Jacy: She crossed her arms, dressed in an oversize grey t shirt and white socks which were obviously her pajamas. "It's a blow that Tamara was kicked out of the competition. She could have been useful, but Kennedy will suffice for now."**

* * *

...

Sunny, dressed in candy cane striped boxers and a bra as sleeping clothes, peered out of the blinds on the girls side of the cabin. She clucked her tongue in surprise. "Guess I waz wrong. They got rid ov' Tamara."

"Really?" Charlie asked looking up from a book. She was dressed in green, black, and silver plaid pj pants, an Imagine Dragons t shirt, and curly hair down.

"Uh huh." Sunny collapsed on her bed.

"What do you think our next challanged with be?" Greta wondered, rolling onto her side. She was wearing a black tank top and colorful shorts.

Raven scowled at her journal. She was dressed in black shorts and a white tank top, her long black hair tied back in a neat ponytail while her bangs still fell to the right. "Best not ask. We might jink our selves."

"True." Charlie mused, setting her book down at the foot of her bed.

Maddie, dressed comfortably in an Anime t shirt and blue shorts, clicked the light off then crawled back into her bunk above Sunny. "Good night girls."

"I hope you realize I wasn't done writing in my journal." Raven called out into the darkness.

The other four girls laughed.

* * *

_**Yes! Done with the first challenge chapter! This took a long time to write and I'm not fully satisfied with it. I feel like I wrote a few people out of character, and if it happened to be yours, please don't spam me with hate mail. I tried my best.**_

_**I'd like to point out that, yes, there's swearing. (Duh.) I figure that most of the peeps who sent me an OC are at least 14 or older and can handle minor profanities, but if not I'll limit it. However, if your character doesn't swear, then tell me and I'll make sure it doesn't happen. (Creator of Kennedy, don't worry; I saw under "pet peeves" that she hates swearing so she is set)**_

_**However, if your character doesn't swear and they did in this one, first chapter, please don't make a big deal of it because I'm kinda lazy and don't want to fix it. **_

_**Another thing that I'd like to point out is that these beginning chapters are going to be long. Let's face it- you gave me your OC to use because you want to see/read them in a legit story. I hate it when people write these as half-ass chapters where your character is barely in it. I want everyone in the story as much as possible. So I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my long ass chapters.**_

_**(And for those past few swears too; that was pretty hypocritical)**_

_**I'm gonna miss Tamara! **_

_**·How'd you like the challenge?**_

_**·Was it a surprise or shock that Tamara left?**_

_**·Any new ideas for relationships/friendships?**_


	4. Paint up the Nose

Chris stood at the end of the dock with a grin. "Last time on Total Drama, the campers moved into their new cabins. The guys hit it off immediately, but a little friction ensued between the girls."

_"You don't wanna burn the entire fricken cabin down." Raven said warily._

_"Ya'll happy now?" Sunny grunted, tossing her pack of sticks onto her mattress._

_"Go ahead, Jacy. Don't want you going into paralyzing shock now, do we?" Janette snapped._

Chris walked along the water's edge. "Even though the Chinchillas won the first half of the challenge, the Alpacas reigned victorious and Tamara got the boot."

_"Sorry guys. It's been fun. This one day." Tamara said on the verge of tears._

_"I'm gonna miss you!" Kennedy wrapped her arms around Tamara, enveloping her in a hug._

"What kind of challenges is in store for the campers next? Stay tuned for Total Drama Extravaganza!"

-cue theme-

**-Deadly Chinchillas-**

Serena rolled over in bed, face pressed against her pillow. Even though the blankets were scratchy and the sheets smelled musty, she felt rather pleased with herself that she managed to not get kicked off in the first elimination.

Serena rolled over onto her side, coming face-to-face with a blurry image of...Janette? And was she talking to her too?

"Serena?" Janette hissed in a whisper, nervously glancing at the sleeping forms Kennedy and Jacy on the opposite side of the room.

Serena groggily sat up so that her wrist was supporting her neck while she used her free arm to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?" Her voice ended up coming out louder than she meant to.

Janette's eyes widened in alarm as she cupped her palm over Serena's mouth, catching a glimpse of Jacy stirring out of the corner of her eye. Both girls stayed dead still and refrained from breathing until Jacy rolled over onto her stomach, smiling serenely.

Janette released a breath first. "You wanna take a walk with me?"

For the first time, Serena noticed that the tall brunette was already dressed in her green sundress and fedora with a light layer of mascara and eyeshadow, giving her a vibrant glow. With a nod of confirmation, Serena slid off of her bunk, finding the temperature pleasant; much more so than she would have suspected.

"Think it's safe to go barefoot?" Serena asked in a hush tone, her senses more alert than when she first woke up.

Janette shrugged, then pointed to her own bare feet. "I wouldn't see why not."

"Chris might have purposely scattered glass shards." Serena suggested darkly as the two slipped out of the cabin.

Janette shrugged, finding the accusation not that far off base. "I doubt it, but I wouldn't put it past him."

It was still relatively dark out, but the sky was beginning to light up in the inky blue that it is during the early morning. The water at the shore's edge looked peaceful, not even a ripple disturbing it's standstill.

The fresh air felt crisp against Serena's warm skin. A soft wind ruffled her dark hair into an even bigger mess. "Do you know what time it is?"

Janette shrugged, her eyes glazed over with the faint glow of yellow streaks slicing through the damp sky. "I'd say it's around five thirty. I couldn't sleep especially well last night, but I knew that it would be a nice morning."

The two girls quietly made their way down to the water's edge, making sure to not accidentally trip over an electrical cord or anger some mechanimal lying around. They stared out at the never-ending surface of the lake. It was the opposite side of the island where a small smidge of the mainland could be noticed.

"It's chillier down here." Serena commented, rubbing her bare arms softly.

Janette shrugged again. "I'm kinda used to it I guess. It doesn't bother me much."

Both girls stood silently, soaking in the chilled air and moist smell of the lake. A few fish had swum into view while a couple others jumped out of the water. They even noticed a pair of foxes chase each other through camp until they spotted Janette creeping up to them and they bolted.

After about twenty minutes, Janette suggested going back to the cabin when she noticed Serena shivering slightly and rubbing her arms. Serena nodded, and the two walked back up to the cabin in silence.

"This was awesome. Thanks for dragging me out of bed at the crack of dawn." Serena smiled, breaking the silence as she slid back into the cabin with Janette a few paces behind her.

"No problem. I thought that you'd enjoy the view."

* * *

**Serena: She stretched her arms out up over her head, still dressed in her white top and cream pants. "It was a nice view, even though I'm gonna be tired for the rest of the day."**

* * *

...

Almost an hour later, the sun was peaking out from the east side of the island. Golden streaks illuminated the water, almost resembling liquid gold. A chubby, fat (redundant yes, but roll with it) sat closely to the window.

Jacy propped herself up on her elbows, staring out the window that she scammed from Janette. She had been a tad bit guilty about it when it happened, but after the crisp scenic view of the beach, Jacy felt no remorse.

She could stare out at the gently lapping waves for hours. Well maybe not hours, but at least a good ten to fifteen minutes!

"FINALLY!" A voice too peppy for the early morning called down from the bunk above Jacy. Jacy's smiled dimmed. "I was wondering when you were getting up. I've been up ever I had to pee about forty five minutes ago. Then I couldn't go back to sleep. I would've sparked conversation with Tamara-but, DUH- she's not here anymore, sadly. And Janette and Serena arnt here either." Kennedy chattered eagerly.

Jacy rolled over onto her back so she was facing Kennedy, whose head was hanging over the edge of the loft with her brown hair hanging in her face.

* * *

**Jacy: Dressed in her ruffly top, blue denim shorts, and sandles, Jacy had a slightly annoyed expression. "At that point, I had three thoughts running through my head." She held up her hand and listed each thought on her fingers. "First off, where the hell were Serena and Janette? Second, did Kennedy have a double espresso with a few shots of sugar, caramel, whip cream along with Five Hour Energy? Third, how was she upside down? Shouldn't she have been top heavy from all the blood rushing to her head?"**

* * *

"Okaay then." Jacy pulled the blankets off of her legs, regrettably climbing out of bed.

"What do you think our challenge will be today?" Kennedy asked, managing a smile.

Jacy shrugged, running a hand through her hair as she stretched out her free arm. "I don't even want to know."

Alan peaked his head in the door, eyes bugging out of his head when he saw Jacy in nothing but an oversized t shirt, lacy underwear, and socks. "Damn, girl. Got some nice legs on ya."

"Oh my go-" Jacy shrieked, stretching her shirt so that it covered her more.

* * *

**Jacy: Her hands clench into fists, her eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna kill that little pervert."**

* * *

Kennedy rammed into the door, effectively knocking Alan to the ground outside the door. Fuming, Kennedy stepped out the door while Jacy changed into her clothes, taking care as to not let Alan sneak a peek. "What are you doing?" She demanded furiously.

Alan stood up, pretending to dust off his shoulders. "I was just coming to tell you that breakfast is in the mess hall in five minutes."

"Well next time, knock you, you...JERK!" Kennedy spun around on her heel, slamming the door in his face.

"Geesh. Tough crowd..." Alan mumbled as he made his way towards the mess hall.

...

**-Cafeteria/Mess Hall/Food Court/whatever floats your boat-**

Cole slumped into a seat across from Raven and Greta; Greta was carrying on about the different kinds of beer that come from the Czech Republic while Raven toned her out as she wrote in a small book which Cole assumed was a diary. Neither of them picked at the cream colored, pasty food that Chef had prepared for them.

Sunny and Maddie were chatting at the other end of the table while Corey and Tyler were trying to balance spoons on their noses. Alex would jump in on the conversation every once in awhile with Greta and Raven [though Raven was blocking her out] and Eyrik was picking at his slop quietly.

"Rough night?" A sweet voice asked.

Cole's head shot up from where he had been resting it on the table, his dark green eyes meeting with a pair of emerald ones. Charlie slid into the seat to the right of him, directly across from Raven.

Cole ran a hand through his black hair, brushing it back out of his eyes. "They're not the most comfortable mattresses."

* * *

**Cole: He glares at the camera, his face a blank canvas. "They're not the most comfortable mattresses? What the hell did I say that for?"**

* * *

Charlie shrugged as she scooped some of the paste onto her spoon. She held it up to her nose to sniff; she gagged and set the utensil down without a second glance. "I don't know. Definitely not as comfortable as my bed, but I guess it's better than being cooped up in a cave being held ransom by terrorists."

Cole blinked at her.

Charlie blushed embarrassed, seeing as he didn't get the reference. "Iron Man?" Cole gave her another helpless look.

* * *

**Charlie: "People don't usually get that reference." She muttered, scratching her shoulder.**

* * *

Charlie shook her head, turning her attention towards Greta and Raven much to Cole's disappointment. "How did you guys sleep last night?"

Raven set her journal aside, keeping her elbow firmly over the cover to keep people from prying. "I wouldn't say I slept like a princess."

"Me neither." Greta agreed, rubbing the back of her neck tenderly. "I'm pretty sure that I slept on my neck wrong."

"I didn't think it was too bad." Corey interjected, setting his spoon on the table. "One time, I slept outside in my driveway without a pillow or blankets on a dare. Now that was uncomfortable!"

"That's a nice story, Corey." Alex grinned, poking at his slop carefully.

* * *

**Alex: "I can't believe half the stunts Corey has done. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the first man to jet ski in space! If that's even possible...? Oh whatever. It's the twenty-first century." He ruffled his hair while smiling slightly embarrassed.**

* * *

"I just don't see how they expect us to eat this." Raven groaned, frowning at the beige pile setting before her.

"Uh." Cole nodde toward where Eyrik was picking at his food and Sunny was shoveling spoonfuls into her mouth, much to the disgust of Maddie. "I guess it doesn't bother them."

Greta's eyes went wide, blue irises bugging. "That can't be sanitary..."

Charlie and Raven shared a look before pushing their plates as far away from themselves as possible.

Tyler laughed out loud, slapping his knee. "That is totally rank. But I give them props."

Sunny caught their gazes, turning towards where her teammates at the opposite end of the table were staring at her in a funny way. She narrowed her eyes, distinctly aware of the white goo coating her lips. "What ya lookin' at? What I look like? A rare animal from ah pettin' zoo?"

"How are you eating that stuff?" Corey asked in a rather peppy attitude. Tyler gave him a side long look. Alex scooted an inch closer to Greta.

Sunny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's no worse than the decayin' burgers the guys and me eats back at home on occasion."

"You eat...decaying burgers?" Tyler could feel his stomach churning, and judging by the face Corey was making, he looked pretty queasy too.

Sunny shot him a warning glance while Maddie made a subtle nose twitch. "Ya gots a problem with that?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Because no one has a problem with people who eat contaminated cow flesh, right?"

Alex covered up a grin with his arm, finding the retort entertaining. "I hope she knows what she's doing..." he whispered to Eyrik. Eyrik shrugged, a slight smile forming on his lips as well.

* * *

**Eyrik: He sat crisscross on the toilet seat, almost in lotus position. "Based off what I can tell of Charlie's sarcastic attitude and Sunny's rugged attitude, I'm not surprised that they're clashing. And I also didn't find it hard to believe when Greta, Charlie, and Raven formed a friendship. I also find Maddie and AJ being attracted to each other rather clichè as well. Trevor seems to be more than what he's letting on. Kennedy seems to be drawing the attention of different guys and so is Jacy. But maybe I'm just over analyzing?"**

* * *

Sunny scowled, eyebrows creasing. "I'd watch yourself, Red. I'm not ah person you'd want ta ba messin' wit."

Charlie cowered down slightly, feeling her confidence flag. "I believe you."

"Thas wat I thought." Sunny shot back before turning back to Maddie.

"Charlotte!" Corey hissed, unable to control his laughter.

Charlie nervously glanced around at the others, her face heating up in embarrassment. Corey, Tyler, and Alex were laughing amongst themselves while Cole stared at her with amusement in his eyes. Raven and Greta were watching her with concern.

Charlie huffed as she stood up. "Just get me when it's time for the challenge!" Then she shuffled out of the cabin.

"Someone should go talk to her." Alex suggested, suddenly finding the situation less funny.

Cole was about to elect himself when Raven stood a split second before him. "I'll go." She said in a voice that left no room for argument. She picked up her book, then bolted out the door after Charlie.

...

"It's a darn shame that a cutie like Tamara was voted out so soon." Colton commented, sitting down with Trevor and AJ and Alan.

Alan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I know. It always pains me when a beautiful dame loses herself. And this competition is cut throat."

Colton and AJ shared perturbed glances while Alan dissected his chow.

Trevor shrugged, oblivious to the exchange as he stared down in confusion at his plate. "Yeah. Bummer. Hey, is this really what they're expecting us to be eating for the next month?"

AJ scribbled down on his board, holding it up when he was done. _They probably have some kind of variety._

"Probably some nasty variety." Alan put out there.

Trevor shrugged again like the idea amused him. "Variety huh? Like whether we eat cow tongue saturated in spoiled milk and baked in stale muffin mix opposed to rotten fish with the heads still attached marinated in pickle juice and grilled over toxic fumes?"

"It takes quite the imagination to think up something like that, doesn't it?" Colton pointed out, stabbing the fleshy goop on his plate before leaving it alone.

* * *

**Colton: "Trevor could be either a really good asset to me or a big problem. Hopefully the latter, considerin' I likes me a good challenge."**

* * *

**Trevor: He combed back a few stray hairs, then tucked his comb back into the pocket of his shirt. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye out for Colton. But that isn't going to make my mischief any less sweet."**

* * *

Trevor chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what you mean by that. I just tried thinking up the most disgusting thing I could on the fly."

Colton narrowed his eyes, not fully convinced but dropped the subject. "Whatever you say."

AJ blinked rapidly, hoping he didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt. That exchange between Trevor and Colton made him feel exposed and he was thankful they hadn't asked for his opinion.

"Heeey guys." Jacy cooed in a sweet voice, sitting down opposite of Trevor with Kennedy sitting between herself and Colton. Jacy wanted nothing to do with the country boy and his stupid accent.

"Good morning, ladies." Trevor acknowledged them politely. AJ gave a slightly self conscience wave. Alan gave a wave that was probably meant as charming, but Jacy subconsciously kept her legs crossed.

"I hope you all slept well." Jacy forced a smile along with a peppy tone and cheerful grin. "We need to be up to par if we wanna win this challenge, yeah?"

"Ohmygosh I know right!" Kennedy grinned poking at the white mass on her tray. "I can't believe Tamara is gone already! I thought for sure she was gonna make it to the final two at least! Hey look at this stuff! It looks like Jell-O!"

Colton stared at Kennedy a bit surprised. She had said her entire rant in one breath and she wasn't even hyperventilating now. "I was just commenting about how I'm gon' miss Tamara too." He said smoothly.

Kennedy giggled, feeling her cheeks heating up.

Alan lowered his glasses, raising his eyebrows at Kennedy. "Lookin nice today, girl."

Kennedy scoffed in his face. She was normally polite, but walking in on a girl's dorm room is not right.

"Good morning, everyone!" Janette beamed brightly, breaking up the tension at the table. She walked up to the table with Serena to her left, both of them carrying trays.

"Oh my gosh!" Jacy smiled up at the two girls. "Come sit with us! Kennedy, move over!"

Kennedy stared at Jacy blankly, finding a small problem in the command of move over when there was a person on her left and right. She had a difficult time visualizing Jacy moving over herself and there was no way that Kennedy was gonna ask Colton to move away from her. "Where do I move?"

Jacy's smile wavered for a moment, her eyes darting between Serena and Janette to Kennedy.

Serena smiled, shaking her head slightly. "No. It's fine! Don't move for us."

"Yeah..." Janette chipped in, her eyes drifting to where Tan was sitting at the opposite end of the table by himself, seemingly day-dreaming. "I think we'll sit down here. Come on Serena."

The two girls sat down at the end of the table with Tan. Jacy didn't catch it, but she saw Tan's lips move before the three imploded with laughter. Jacy narrowed her eyes at Janette, furious at her generosity thrown back in her face.

* * *

**Jacy: Her eye twitched, her lips etched into a slight frown. "She's gonna pay for that."**

* * *

"Jacy?" Alan asked, snapping her out of her gaze.

"Mmm?"

"Do you have a problem with your fork? You're bending it." Trevor pointed at the bent piece of metal in her hand.

Jacy forced a smile. "Sorry. I was-"

Lucky for her, Kennedy spoke up and saved her from making up a lousy excuse. "Look it! What's up over there?" She pointed to the other team across the room where Charlie stormed out of the door.

"What do ya think dat her problem is?" Colton asked, pursing his lips. He considered going out to talk with the little redhead, perhaps put on the charms, but decided against it when the Raven girl followed after her.

AJ held up his board, apparently having anticipated the question when everyone turned toward the table. _I saw her and Sunny going at it._

Jacy giggled. "I sure hope Red knows what she's getting herself into. I don't care if she grew up in Detroit, Sunny will tear her up."

"Detroit huh?" Trevor murmured.

"Yeah. I saw that on her audition tape." Kennedy agreed.

"Doesn't that mean she might be ghetto?" Alan asked crudely. "Cuz a ghetto chick sounds appetizing."

AJ held up his board for the other members of his team to read it slowly. _Ewww. Don't you think of anything else than girls doing naughty things?_

Alan shrugged innocently causing Kennedy and Jacy to suddenly stiffen in alarm. Trevor frowned at the skinny blonde.

* * *

**AJ: He scribbled down on his dry erase board, taking his time. When he finished, he flipped it around for the camera to see. _Alan seems like a cool guy, but...He kinda scares me. Not like scared as in i have nightmares, but...pretty close I guess._**

* * *

Colton shrugged, poking at his own slop now. He noticed that although most of the other campers weren't eating it, they were playing with it. "Well, it don' matter where any of dem' grew up, because this here team is gon' win the challenge today!"

"Yes. We are." Trevor smirked darkly.

...

Tan jerked his head at their teammates at the other end of the table. "You don't think we can trust any of them?"

Serena shrugged, willing herself not to glance at the others. "No. Just not Jacy. Everyone else seem wonderful."

Janette ran a hand through her hair, not finding it too surprising when she found a clip of seaweed entangled in the roots of her hair. "It's just a warning, from one teammate to another."

Serena rolled her eyes with a slight huff.

* * *

**Serena: A small smile played out on her lips. "It's almost fun to watch."**

* * *

"Well it's appreciative." Tan grinned at Janette.

Janette grinned, leaning back on the bench of the table. "Glad to be of service."

...

Maddie was miffed by the smell of the goop. It hadn't been to bad, but as soon as Sunny began breaking the harder shell, a cross between skunk and spoiled yogurt had practically oozed right out of it. She wouldn't be surprised if it was yogurt, so old and nasty that it had a protective layer.

"I still don't see how you can eat that." Maddie pointed out as Sunny shoveled another mound of white into her mouth.

Sunny shrugged with an eye roll. "If it's gon' keep up my strength, den ima gonna eat it."

Maddie pursed her lips, tongue coiling in her mouth. "If you say so."

"You should eat up too." Sunny said, pointing her fork at the pigtailed brunette sitting across from her. "Who knows when Chris'll even feed us again. For all we's know, the next challenge might be seein' how long we can gon' without food?"

Maddie wrinkled her nose, the smell on the end of the spoon nauseating. What was worse, Sunny may have been right about Chris starving them. Hesitantly, she raised the spoon up to her mouth...only to get a strong whiff of the stuff and erupt in a gagging fit.

Sunny chuckled, giving Maddie a wink. "Don' worry. We'll have your metabolism as hard as nails in no time."

Maddie gave a weak look, her head resting on the table. "I'm seriously regretting that I befriended you."

Sunny laughed again, knowing the cosplayer was merely joking. "Ditto for me, sweetie."

...

Raven stepped out on the porch of the mess hall, her eyes performing a quick sweep of the vicinity. It wasn't really hard to spot Charlie's curly red mass of hair sitting on the steps of their cabin, a book in hand.

Raven contemplated going up to her at all. She looked like she wanted to be left alone, but Raven didn't really want things to end on a sour note. With her anyways. Pushing her bangs to the side, Raven leaned against the railing.

"I'm pretty sure Sunny wants you as a personal punching bag now." Raven said, startling Charlie. The redhead whipped around, looking at her curiously. Raven shrugged. "Or maybe run you over with her motorcycle."

Charlie shrugged curtly, setting her book down. "She just seemed kind of snappy."

"I hear you." Raven nodded.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" Chris' voice blasted over the intercom.

Raven frowned, glaring at the PA speakers as if they would explode if she concentrated hard enough. "Well that was a delightful wake up call."

"Tell me about it." Charlie muttered back.

"FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE, MEET UP AT THE BACK OF THE MESS HALL. GET A MOVE ON!"

"Ready for another day of grueling torcher?" Charlie asked as she and Raven started for the mess hall for a second time that day. During the announcements, she had slunk back into their cabin and tucked her novel into her blankets.

Raven laughed earnestly. "Don't be silly. I adore grueling torcher. What did you think i came on this show for? A million bucks? Heck no. I just didn't want to miss out on grueling torcher. Or the manipulative backstabbers. I'm particularly excited for them."

Charlie cracked a smile. "Well, I have a horrible feeling that we are facing just that."

...

"Good morning everyone! I hope you slept well." Chris greeted when the nineteen players joined him at the edge of the woods. "I'm sure that Chef's half-star quality meal brought a smile to your face."

"Not particularly." Colton commented, hooking his thumbs in the loops of his belt.

Chris grinned at him. "Well, I'm sure your stomachs will toughen up soon enough." He laughed when he caught a glance at Maddie. "Lookin kinda green over there, Maddie."

Maddie wobbled on her legs and rubbed her stomach. "I think your chef accidentally gave me food poisoning."

Chris chuckled darkly. "Trust me, it wasn't an accident."

"There are no accidents, _kemosabe_." Trevor grunted in his best impression of an Indian elder.

"Haha. Nice one Trevor!" Kennedy laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Trevor grinned at her cheekily. Alex frowned.

"Anywho, mind telling us what we're doing today?" Tan asked, stretching out his sides. He remained completely unaware of Janette glancing in his direction every once in awhile.

"Thank you, Tan." Chris approved before shooting the other campers disapproving stares. "At least someone understands!"

Cole, Corey, and Tyler shared a look amongst the three of themselves, all trying hard not to lash out at Chris for being a moron.

"Today's challenge is the classic Capture the Flag." Chris put on a bright smile.

"Is this another one of those team building challenges?" Alan wondered stoutly, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoody.

"Maybe." Chris shrugged it off vaguely. "As long as you decide to use the weapons provided on the opposing team and not your teammates."

* * *

**Greta: She pushes a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Just what I like to wake up to in the morning; Capture the Flag with weapons! Back where I come from, we wake up with a whole wheat donut and the morning paper. Forgive me if this sounds like the Hunger Games."**

* * *

"Weapons? Like what?" Alex asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Probably staffs like last challenge." Colton commented in a slightly annoyed tone. "Er, wait. My bad. Those silly things were oars."

"Specifically? Paintball guns and paint grenades. There's also random pieces of plywood laying out in the woods that can be used as shields." Chris replied with a crooked smirk.

"What about human shields?" Sunny asked eagerly.

Trevor bobbed his head, intrigued by what the answer would be.

"That sounds like a horrible idea!" Jacy fumed, secretly considering having Kennedy be a shield.

"I don't care. But it'll hurt pretty badly." Chris replied smoothly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"He's right dudes." Tyler agreed, running a hand down his neck. "One time I went paintball sniping with my cousin's best friend's girlfriend's little brother's best friend's aunt's daughter and it hurts like shit when they hit your skin."

"Uhhh..." Serena blanked at the long explanation. She and Janette shared amused glances.

"Yeah. Paintballin' is so much fun! One time on a dare, my sister shot me in the chest three times with a paint ball gun, but one of them was a little high and paint splattered all over my face and in my hair!" Corey laughed out loud, slapping his thigh a few times.

"Bro, didn't that like...hurt?" Tan asked, one hand tucked into the elastic of his trunks with his thumb sticking out.

"Alot?" Alan supplied, eyebrow arching curiously.

Corey laughed again. "Yeah it did! Purple and hot pink was oozing out of my ears and nose for a week! But it was worth it because I got almost seven hundred thousand hits within the first four hours I posted it on YouTube."

"That doesn't even sound like fun to watch." Kennedy winced, massaging her arms gently.

Jacy rolled her eyes. "I doubt he got that many hits."

"What happened to classic Capture the Flag?" Greta wimpered with a frown. "A paintball to the face doesn't sound very thrilling."

Trevor grinned at the little redhead. "I don't know. This sounds kinda fun. More interesting if you will."

"Yeah. A more interesting way to die. If you will." Cole muttered dryly, catching Trevor's apparent disapproval at the comment.

"Can't you imagine it? Paintball to the stomach is not how I want to die." Raven murmured back.

"It could be a noble way to go though." Colton suggested with a smirk. Raven felt her insides melt a bit.

Maddie hugged her stomach in fear. "I knew I would die young. I didn't know it would be by paintballs, but it could be worse considering I'm on Pahkitew Island."

Sunny laughed, elbowing Maddie in the side. "Don' worry! If ya stick with meh kid, then you'll beh fine."

"I want Electric Angel by the Kagamines to be the song at my funeral."

"Okay everyone." Chris snapped, calling the attention to himself. "Each of you will be supplied with a paintball gun and three paint grenades. You're on your own as far as shields."

"I wouldn't expect anything more from you..." Jacy muttered. When she caught Colton giving her a suspicious stare, she shot him a flirty smile. He blew her a kiss then turned back to Chris. Jacy rolled her eyes.

"You have to set up your flag where the opposite team can easily see it. If you get hit by any paint, you're out and you have to return to your home base for the remainder of the game. First team to capture the opposing teams flag and bring it to their own team's base wins. Chinchillas are on the left side of the stream and Alpacas on the right." Chris summed up, arms folded over his chest.

"What if all the people on one team gets out?" Cole asked.

"Then it'll be a heck of a lot easier to win if no ones on the offense." Chris answered curtly.

"What if it comes down to a face off between the last person on each of the teams and they shoot each other at the exact same time and neither of them has a flag?" Kennedy wondered, her entire sentence on one breath.

"It won't happen." Chris assured her.

"How do you know?" Serena asked, one hand planted on her hip.

Chris groaned, obviously getting fed up with question-upon-question. "What happened to teenagers thinking that they know everything?"

"It doesn't hurt knowing the rules." Charlie responded. She brushed a wisp of her curly hair out of her eyes.

"Whatever the case may be, I'm pretty sure it won't come to that." Chris produced two flags from his pockets, both looking relatively small until he opened them up and they looked like banners. "Here's one for the Alpacas." He threw the cloth blindly and Eyrik caught it with ease. "And the Chinchillas." He threw one to Tan who caught it effortlessly.

Eyrik studied the flag, feeling uncomfortable as his team members breathed down the back of his neck and crowded around him to get a look at the flag. It was pale red with a pale brownish/yellow silhouette of an alpaca with its tongue sticking out.

"Well this flag looks dope." Corey grinned.

"It depends what kinda dope you's talkin 'bout." Sunny tutted back. She stuck a fresh cigarette between her teeth, about to light it when Chris shot her a dirty look. Snarling, Sunny returned the untouched cigarette to it's spot in the box.

"Our flag is pretty cool." Alan snatched the flag out of Tan's hands and held it up for his teammates to see.

The flag was a moss, almost puke green with a lime green silhouette of a rodent acting cute and friendly while behind it a darker green shadow of the silhouette resembled an evil and demented animal.

"Ooooo!" Kennedy took the flag from Alan much to his disappointment.

Alan made a pleading look to Trevor and AJ who gave him looks like what goes around, comes around.

Kennedy wrapped the flag around her chest and it flowed down to her knees. Her face broke out into a smile. "Guys! Check it out! I look like Roman royalty."

"More like a royal pain in the ass." Jacy muttered.

"Are you talking about togas? Like what the ancient goddesses wore?" Serena asked, scanning the flag as a toga. Kennedy really did look ridiculous with her light pink shirt and neon pink shoes protruding out of the makeshift dress.

Kennedy shrugged. "I dunno. I saw it in, like, a movie. I think Brad Pitt was in it too."

"Ugh. I hate Brad Pitt." Trevor scowled at the thought of the actor. "He wasnt even any good in Mr&Mrs. Smith."

"I know, dude. If you want good quality action movies, watch something with Tom Cruise." Tyler shook his head.

"Or Will Smith." Cole pitched in.

"If you're all done chit-chatting, then let's start the challenge!" Without waiting for a reply, Chris sounded off an air horn, and the two teams ran off.

...

**-Deadly Chinchillas-**

"Remember, the flag has to be in plain sight." Tan reminded everyone as they jogged through the woods. His choice of wardrobe was becoming a problem because picker branches were scratching at his arms and legs.

Everyone had been armed with a paintball gun and a cord with three paint grenades that can be tied around the waist. Purple paint was splattered on the guns in random splotches.

"Yeah. We remember." Alan patted him on the back in sarcastic appreciation. "Thanks so much."

Picking up on the sarcasm, Tan elbowed Alan with a sly grin. "No problem man."

Alan frowned at the older boy as he strolled to the front of the group.

AJ held up his board. _Burn_.

"Oh shut up AJ." Alan murmured, catching up with the others.

Kennedy did a duck and roll, holding her gun up. "Bam! Bam! Hey, that was pretty sweet! Like Katniss if she used a gun and paintball to take out the enemy!"

"You're so energetic!" Trevor mumbled, watching as the nimble brunette easily jumped from different fallen logs, her shoulder length hair pulled back in two fishtail braids.

"It should be up relatively high don't you think?" Jacy tried. She gestured to the towering trees above them. Her dark hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had a pair of big, white sunglasses resting on her nose. She had her cord of paint bombs loosely wrapped around her waist and her gun hung at her side.

"It would be a good idea, 'cept that Eyrik feller on the other team is a good climber." Colton responded, sizing up the tree's impressive height.

"Are you sure he could get up that high?" Serena asked, leaning back at the waist as she looked up. The canopies were at least sixty feet up. "That's kinda high." Her long dark curls was tied back in a long Dutch braid.

"And how would we get it up there in the first place?" Tan pointed out.

"It was a good idea, Jacy, but I don't think the trees are our best option right now." Trevor set a reassuring hand on Jacy's shoulder.

Jacy pulled away subtly, trying hard not to snap at everyone. "Yeah. You guys are right! My...bad."

"Chin up, doll. Maybe next time." Colton winked at her, making Jacy do a double take.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Janette's voice called from up ahead.

"That can only mean good things, am I right?" Alan joked, nudging Colton with his elbow.

Colton rolled his eyes, managing a slight, half smile for the annoying teen. "Sure, Alan."

"Don't be gross." Jacy huffed, sauntering past him with Kennedy at her heels. Kennedy shot Alan an apologetic shrug, then whirled around while falling into step with Jacy.

"Do you guys think Kennedy's into me?" Alan blurted out once Serena, Jacy, and Kennedy were out of earshot.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor cast a side glance at Alan, his facial expression lighting up with amusement.

Alan shrugged, flipping his hair in a Bieber sweep. "The signs are all there right? Did you not see the way she scoffed at me this morning at breakfast? She was trying to use reverse psychology on me. And when that didn't work, she tried to "subtly" seduce me with a flirty shrug."

"I'm pretty sure that you're over analyzing." Tan scrambled over a fallen log, helping AJ when he stumbled.

Once recovered, AJ held up his board and dangled it in front of Alan's nose. _I think that you're mistaking everyday annoyance and friendliness for something else._

Alan frowned, crossing his arms. "You guys are just trying to throw off my game by psyching me out! Well it's not going to work! She digs me, right Colton?"

Colton smiled friendly at Alan. "Sure, son. I reckon you two have somethin' special."

"Ha!" Alan pumped a fist in the air triumphantly.

Trevor and Tan raised skeptical eyebrows at Colton while AJ was forced to listen to Alan's ramblings. Colton rolled his eyes, made a gag face while pointing at Alan, then shrugged with a half smirk. Tan and Trevor nodded in understanding.

"Hey guys! How's this?" Janette stood fearlessly on top a pile of boulders about thirty feet high. Kennedy and Serena were adjusting the flag on the rocks while Jacy supervised from the ground.

Trevor nodded, blue eyes wide like orbs. "Yeah. That could work."

...

**-Spitting Alpacas-**

"Where would be the best place to hide a banner that's nearly seven feet long?" Alex mused, holding a green paint grenade in one hand.

"At this point, maybe we should use numbers to our advantage." Corey suggested, adjusting the strap on his shoulder that supported the paintball gun.

"You mean our one-up on them?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrows. "Because I don't think that'll end well."

"I'm just thinking positive." Corey flashed a reassuring smile.

"And a one up on the opposite team will be more helpful then you probably think." Tyler pitched in, clapping Corey on the back. Black face paint was smeared on his cheeks in the classic football player way.

"It doesn't mean we should rush the others." Eyrik added in, catching the other players off guard. He shrugged, hoping the others would lose interest in him.

Raven recovered first as she shoved her long, black hair into her beanie. Just her bangs jutted out from the hat and draped over her right side. "Eyrik's right. Even though we have a one up advantage, it doesn't mean we can just mow 'em down either."

"If it was a two-to-one advantage," Greta began stoutly, messily pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

"Then we would have had more leniency." Cole finished the sentence. Greta nodded in approval, but Cole was too busy watching Charlie sit off to the side.

"Where should we put our flag though?" Tyler asked, spinning around in a 360° rotation.

Corey glanced around the immediate area as well. "Nothin really spectacular in the area. Just trees."

"That's it!" Cole exclaimed, gears whirring in his head.

Alex stared at is teammate as he leaned against the large stone that Charlie was sitting on. "What's it? The trees?"

"We could hang our flag in the tree." Cole explained quickly. He shared looks with Raven, Charlie, and Eyrik, and he instantly knew they could tell what he was thinking. "Vertically from a high branch just far enough above the ground so that they can't reach it."

"Hey, time out." Maddie said, frowning at the master plan. "I thought Chris said that-"

"Chris said that it had to be visible to the other team." Charlie interrupted while clarifying the rules. "If it hangs vertically from the tree, then it is noticeable."

"And if it's high enough off the ground, then they'll have to climb up and get it opposed to pulling it down." Corey pointed out.

"We'll need a team to go into the war zone-" Raven began, brushing the bangs out of her eyes.

"-It has to be someone fast and sneaky!" Maddie chirped. She noticed some mud on her boots, so she licked her finger and wiped the smudge off.

"I'm fast and sneaky!" Greta volunteered, raising her hand frantically.

"She said an entire team, Maddie, not one person." Charlie said, stretching out one leg. Alex shifted over so that he wouldn't bump her. "But Greta would be a good choice for stealth."

"I have wicked aim with projectiles!" Tyler announced. He tried showing off his skills by shooting at a ring in a tree, but ended up shooting the tree entirely behind it. "I, uh, meant to do that."

"Tyler should be a decoy while a secret team moves in." Corey suggested, tossing a paint grenade in the air.

"I don't wanna be a decoy! I got skills! Did you see that tree?"

"Stop throwing that! It might pop and we'll all be out!"

"Relax, woman!"

"Just let me go! I'll be in and out like that!"

"Pretty dysfunctional team, eh?" Alex chuckled to Charlie.

Charlie grinned sheepishly. "I'll say."

Cole slapped his face. He snagged the flag away from Tyler, and handed it to Eyrik. "Can you find a good tree to hang this from?"

"Yes." Eyrik collected the banner in his arms and shimmied up a tree like a monkey and out of sight.

"Now what?" Alex wondered with a goofy smile when everyone went quiet for a minute.

"First thin' first, we need a plan." Sunny pulled back the cuffs on her jacket and cracked her knuckles. She glanced around the group before her eye rested on Cole. "Ya mind if I take action on this one, chief?"

"Proceed." Cole invited with a sarcastic undertone.

* * *

**Cole: "I've probably come off as a control freak, but I just have a sense of how a plan should be executed. I'm sure her plan will be head on." He said, running a hand through his hair.**

* * *

"Perfect." Sunny crouched down in the dirt, whipping out one of her cigarettes.

"Sunny?" Greta whispered for no reason in particular; it just seemed appropriate. "I don't think that now is the time to-"

"Relax, playa." Sunny answered in her regular tone, which is much louder than Greta's whisper. "I'm just usin' it as a drawin' utensil."

"Clever." Maddie complimented.

Sunny smirked as she began to draw the tree with the flag which would act as their base. "We're gon' need at least two people on defense. They should be our stronger members."

"That's you and Cole." Tyler pointed out.

Sunny huffed, doodling two stick figures near the demented looking tree. "We're gonna need two parties, and a few stragglers."

"Umm. What?" Corey asked, staring down at drawing in the dirt. Why at a time like this would Sunny be drawing Batman and Charlie Brown dancing around a bonfire?

"She means that we are splitting up into groups again. Two will guard the flag and base while a few people set off in different directions acting as distractions. At the same time, a few other people will be out looking for the flag." Charlie summarized, pointing to the different stick figures in the dirt.

"Oh look it that! Red is catching up." Sunny chuckled softly, making Charlie shrink back a bit. "Okay, I'll stay back at the base with Cole. Tyler and Corey should head off in two directions ta try and draw the other team away. Raven and Red, you two cause some distractions of yer own. Greta, Alex, Maddie, and Eyrik, I think that you four have the best shot at capturin' flag."

"Yippee." Raven muttered, waving her index finger in the air as if to say, I'm number one.

Maddie jolted slightly. "Are you sure that you think I can capture the flag?"

"Sure. Why not?"

...

**-Deadly Chinchillas-**

"Did you hear that?" Kennedy whispered to Alan. The two of them were hunkering down in a small overhang of rock where they were practically unnoticeable. It was their job to protect the base.

Alan's eyes darted to Kennedy, then outside their perch. "Um...no?

* * *

**Alan: "I was slightly nervous being around Kennedy because I am about 63% positive that she's madly in love with me and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea." He flashes an apologetic smile and runs a hand through his hair.**

* * *

Kennedy slumped down with her back to the rocky shelf. "This is the worst job ever. I bet no one's even going to come this way!"

Alan shrugged, taking a few practice shots with his gun. Purple paint splattered against a tree a couple yards away. "It could be worse I guess."

Kennedy shrugged, nodding her head slightly. "If you say so, bro."

* * *

**Kennedy: "I know how to not walk into one of those clichè "I could be stuck with someone other than you" moments." She giggled. "No offense to Alan, or anyone else, but Colton and I are gonna get married. We were clearly made for each other." Sighing, Kennedy clasped her hands together before erupting into a major giggle fest.**

* * *

Alan chewed the inside of his cheek, slightly annoyed about not getting to use his pick up line. She was...FRIEND-ZONING HIM?

...

Trevor motioned for AJ to stay where he was and to get down. AJ nodded with a thumbs up signaling that he got the message. Trevor crept forward, his eyes catching the flicker of a movement.

He aimed the tip of his gun at the figure he could barely see through the foliage. With a grin, he shot...

"Ow! Right in the rib cage!" The voice of Tyler shouter out. He moved in the direction of where the paintball had come from only to find Trevor. Purple paint oozed down the side of his ribs. He held up his hands in a angered manor. "Dude, really?"

Trevor shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Tyler. I wasn't really aiming, but more blindly shooting."

"Oh. Well, that's the end of that." Tyler grinned, giving a fist bump to Trevor. "Best be gettin' on back to my base, huh?"

Trevor tried to hide a smile. The kid was gonna lead him right back to their base! "I guess so. Good luck man."

"And to you as well." Tyler swung his gun over his back with the strap, then stepped back into the foliage.

AJ poked his head out from behind a tree, raising his eyebrows.

Trevor grinned, leaning against a tree. "We'll let him get some distance between us, then we'll follow him to the other teams base. It's practically fool proof."

"Oh yeah?" A voice called out before a green paintball whizzed past his head. Before Trevor could respond, a second paintball splattered against his shin.

Trevor instinctively ducked and rolled, hoping to draw any attention away from AJ. When he realized there weren't any more paintballs being shot, he stood up to find Maddie and Alex laughing together.

AJ inwardly winced.

"Good shot." Trevor complimented dryly. "It was kind of you to shoot me in the leg."

Maddie laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm a bad aim."

"At least you hit him." Alex pointed out, leaning his gun against his shoulder.

Trevor laughed. "Did you guys set that up with Tyler?"

Alex shook his head. "No, that was just lucky."

"You were talking to your partner really loud." Maddie answered, strumming the cord wrapped around her waist.

"Where is he? Or she?" Alex tried going for the bad cop, but he didn't sound or look all too threatening, especially alongside Trevor.

Trevor sighed while cocking his head to one side. "I was talking to myself."

"Really?" Maddie sounded like she was having a hard time believing it.

Just then, two purple paintballs sped past Trevor from behind, striking Maddie in the thigh and Alex in the chest. Alex doubled over, rubbing his chest.

Trevor ginned with a slight curl to his lips. "No, not really. Sorry guys."

"Well played, AJ." Maddie smiled, punching him softly on the arm.

AJ felt his cheeks pinken, and in order to hide his face, he began frantically writing down on his board. Y_ou guys too. I was impressed._

"You, my friend, have impressive aim." Alex laughed, patting AJ on the shoulder.

AJ smiled, shuffling to stand by Trevor who was using leaves to wipe paint off of his black paints. At the same moment, another green paintball shot out of the leaves in a tree, striking AJ in the shoulder. He clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from squealing.

Maddie, Alex, and Trevor shared a three-way look. "Eyrik." They all agreed in unision.

"Think anyone else is down for the count?" Alex asked out loud.

A large boom a little ways into the woods answered his question. Trevor smiled slyly. "Looks like my paint bombs were triggered. Wanna go check it out?"

"Let's go." Maddie confirmed, falling into step with AJ.

...

"This is _sooooo_ not cool!" Raven screamed, wiping purple paint from out of her eyes. She along with Charlie, Corey, Eyrik, and Serena were lying in puddles of purple and green paint.

"Hey guys! Check it out! Paint angel!" Corey spread his arms and legs in wide arcs, creating an angel like imprint in the liquid before it filled itself up.

* * *

**Corey: He shrugged, paint in his hair and scalp. "Might as well make the best of the situation."**

* * *

"I think I got some in my nose!" Serena sniffled, her voice slightly faded from lack of breath. She attempted at standing up, but her shoe sole slipped on a clod of paint and she fell back on her bottom.

"Does Chris know how hard it is to get paint out of curly hair?" Charlie groaned, her hands flying to her purple streaked ponytail.

Eyrik spat out a glob of paint. "I sure hope this isn't lead paint or else we'll be in big trouble."

"That would be an unfortunate way to die." Corey agreed, having overheard Eyrik.

"Woaahh." Alex murmured when he and the other three campers first caught sight of the war zone.

"You outdid yourself, Trevor." Maddie admitted against herself. She made it her best effort to avoid stepping in puddles in order to keep her limited edition boots unscathed. A few splotches of paint were already on the heel, but at least it would come out easy since there wasn't much on there.

"Hey, you two!" Raven called from the center of the purple stain. Her blue eyes stood out like gems against the hue of purple. Maddie and Alex instantly turned toward her. Keeping her hard stare, Raven said, "stop fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Yeah...and maybe pull us out of here?" Serena added in, reaching her hand out toward Alex, who was the closest one standing to her.

Alex wasted no time in taking a firm grip on her purple hand and hauled her out of the puddle. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Serena thanked him, doing her best to get paint out from underneath her fingernails.

"Hey, Red, need a hand?" Trevor asked Charlie, who was still sitting on her knees toward the edge of the puddle.

Charlie shrugged, hesitantly holding her hand out for him to take. "I'd really prefer if you just called me Charlie."

"Ok, Charlie." Trevor smiled down at her, pulling him into his arms. He was quite a bit taller than her, at least by a head and a half, and she had to crane her neck to look at him. "You alright?"

Charlie smiled, nervously pulling out of his hold while wiping her cheeks off. "Yeah. Almost had a heart attack and died on the spot, but other than that, I'm oozing rainbows and glitter."

"Eyrik, how did you get hit?" Maddie asked him, she and AJ working together to pull Raven out of the pool without slipping. Eyrik had crawled out of the puddle himself, now dripping paint from his clothes. Corey was sliding through the paint still, having a blast.

Eyrik wrung out the hem of his hoody. "After I took out AJ, I was skimming through the trees, looking out for where the other team's base was and I noticed Corey, Charlie, and Raven being led into a trap by Serena. I was going down to warn them when Serena tripped over the detonation and all of us were blasted."

"Who's all left?" Raven asked in a grumpy tone. She stood with her arms crossed, paint dripping from her elbows and hips.

"As far as I know, Cole, Sunny, and Greta." Alex said, listing the said people on his fingers. "For our team, anyway."

"Awe. Tyler got out?" Corey stopped in a mid-slide, almost falling backwards.

"Yep." Trevor said.

AJ held up his board. He had been writing down the names of their players while the others chatted. _As far as I know, Kennedy, Alan, Jacy, Colton, Tan, and Jeanette are still game._

Charlie laughed a little. "I'd like to hear what Tyler's got to say about our one-up advantage."

"Especially since we're down by three players. If it were to be matched at least." Maddie pointed out.

"Does anyone have disinfectant wipes?" Serena asked, her head tipped forward. "I'm seriously oozing purple."

"If you make an excuse to go to the confessional, then you can probably use the toilet paper in there." Corey suggested, finally wobbling toward the edge of the purple puddle.

Serena's eyes lit up. "Great idea! Thanks Corey." She turned on her heel and headed for the perimeter of the woods, a purple trail behind her."

* * *

**Serena: She sits on the toilet seat, and rips off a piece of toilet paper. She blows her nose and stares in disgust at the contents of the tissue without showing the camera. She stands up, opens the toilet seat, and drops the paper in. Serena refaces the camera, still standing up so her face was closer up. "Nobody wants to see that."**

* * *

"At least we don't have to worry about getting lost in the woods." Trevor said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I think this is where we head to our own bases." Eyrik advised, glancing more at his own teammates so they'd get the message.

"Yeah. Good idea." Maddie conceded. She patted AJ on the shoulder before running along to catch up with the others, which wasn't hard considering they were all covered from head to toe in paint.

...

Kennedy held her gun loosely in her hands, unsure of who was still left on her team. She had heard a large explosion, followed by screams of anger, all of which having taken place not too far from where their base was.

"Who do you think is still in the game?" She asked suddenly, before she could stop herself.

Alan shrugged, his attention firmly set on the area in front of them. "Probably Jeanette. Colton and Trevor are definitely still in because their my bros. Who do you think?"

Kennedy stopped to think for a second. "I'm not sure; maybe no one on our team is out. I mean, shouldn't they have been here by now?"

"Maybe they got lost?" Alan tried, his wispy blonde hair wavering in the light wind.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. Or maybe a mechanimal got them!" Kennedy knew she was over exaggerating to a certain extent. Most of the people on her team would be able to handle themselves in a fight against any animal; Jacy would probably drop kick the darn thing.

"Now you're thinking like a strategist." Alan snapped a finger at her.

Kennedy clicked her tongue and raised her eyebrows. "I was only kidding."

"But I'm not~" a voice above them called. The voice was feminine, and the shadow casted down in front of them confirmed it.

Alan readied his gun, but the girl cut him off again.

"I have three unused paint grenades and I will get you two out. Drop your weapons, and I'll take you out gently and painlessly."

"I trust you." Kennedy set her gun down, knowing that they had been out witted.

"I don't!" Alan ran out of the safety of their little cave, gun ready to shoot. He twisted in a 180° before he was shot by a string of seven or eight paintballs. "I've been hit! Tell my mother I love her! Tell my dad that if he sells my XBOX, take cash! No credit! EBay is a scam!"

"Relax." The girl on the rocks laughed gently. "Come on out Kennedy, I'll just shoot a paintball on your ankle."

Kennedy eased out from between the rocks, creases folded into her legs and forearms from being cramped in a tight place. She glanced up to find Greta with the Deadly Chinchillas flag rolled up and wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Good play, Greta. I didn't even hear you come!" Kennedy gave a thumbs up.

Greta shrugged, shooting Kennedy in the foot painlessly. "Back in my country, we often go hunting for our family reunions, so I'm used to being stealthy. That and you guys weren't even watching the northern, southern, or eastern flanks."

"Damn it." Alan hissed. He lay sprawled on the ground, green paint globbed up all over him.

"Alan!" Kennedy growled with not-so-menacing tone.

"I'm gonna head out." Greta vaulted over the rocks, stumbled a bit when she reached the ground, then bolted into the woods once she righted herself.

"Are we gonna lose now?"

"Almost certainly."

"Hey guys!" Trevor's voice greeted from the woods.

Kennedy glanced up to see Trevor, Serena, and AJ walking toward the base. Serena having the remnants of purple paint all over her caught her attention. "Serena? What happened?"

Serena giggled in embarrassment. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Alan stated from his lopsided position on the ground.

"Well, okay then..."

...

"There they are." Janette whispered, her head hidden by tall grass.

"It's kinda stupid that they hid their flag in a tree." Jacy commented. In one hand, she held her purple paint grenade, just in case.

Sunny and Cole were guarding the tree while their other team members, dripping in paint, were sitting around on a pair of the tree stumps.

"Tan and Colton should be sneaking up around the other side of the tree by now." Janette motioned subtly over to where she could see the grass ruffling slightly.

Jacy nodded, the grip on the paint grenade in her hand tightening for a minute. "I can see them. If they cause a distraction, then we can go in and mow them down."

Janette nodded her head back and forth, weighing their options. Her eyes scanned the mass of paint splattered players. "Where's Greta?"

"Gee, I dunno. Maui maybe? No wait, that's where you the the Tikki King would be. Oh whatever. She's still in the game smart one."

"It looks like we outnumber them."

"If Greta has the flag, then we need to move in now." Jacy motioned toward the paint grenade. She smirked when she saw Janette warring with herself over using it or not.

"Okay. Let's do it." Janette finally relented.

"About time." Jacy flung the paint grenade over the top of the grass, both girls hitting the dirt before the blast was heard.

"Not again!" A voice screamed.

"My hair!"

"I make it rain!"

"It got all over my boots!"

"I can't see!"

"I can see, but everything is purple."

"This is real leather and it ain't easy ta get shit outta leather!"

Janette and Jacy peered up over the bush. The entire team was covered in purple paint, with the exception of Greta.

"We gotta get that flag." Jacy scrambled over to the tree with Janette at her side, both girls ignoring the dirty looks the other campers were making.

Colton and Tan merged from the tall grass, both with their guns slung over their shoulders. "That was quite the spectacle, might I say."

"We almost got the bad end too." Tan agreed, staring at the other nine covered in paint.

"What are ya lookin at?" Sunny spat, using the paint to slick her hair back more so. She was probably gonna have highlights after today.

"Nothin." Tan averted his eyes back to the flag.

"Give me a boost up." Janette demanded. Tan hooked his fingers around her shoe, and lifted her up. She began untying the knot with nimble fingers. "Jace, get your ass up here and help. It'll go faster."

"What." Jacy growled. She glared at Colton who was smiling at her. "You better not enjoy this."

"You have my honor, ma'am." Colton lied while helping her step up.

* * *

**Colton: He grinned, twirling a stick of hay between his fingers. "I crossed my fingers, so it don' count."**

* * *

"He's enjoyin' it." Tyler murmured to himself.

"Done!" Jacy untied the knot, half the flag fluttering down from the tree.

"I'm not!" Janette groaned in panick, her fingers fumbling.

Colton set Jacy back down on her feet. "We'll tear it down. We don' have time!"

Tan set Janette on the ground, then tore the banner from the tree. "Easy as surfing."

"Surfing is ridiculously hard." Cole pitched in with a bitter grin.

"Come on!" Jacy took the flag and started on sprinting, the other three crashing behind her less gracefully. "We have to get back to base."

A green splat smacked Janette in the forehead. "I'm going down!"

"It's Greta!" Jacy dove behind a tree with the banner while Colton assisted Janette, and Tan shot rapidly in the direction the paintball had come.

"Get back to our base! We'll hold her off!" Colton yelled over Tan's sharpshooting.

"I'll cover you!" Tan blocked Jacy long enough for himself to get shot a few times, and she bolted in the direction of their base.

Jacy hurdled over the stream, and crashed through the foliage until she stumbled into the opening with the boulders.

"It's Jacy!" Kennedy called excitedly from atop the boulder.

"Come on! We've almost won!" Serena encouraged as Jacy sprang onto the pile of rocks.

"Yaaay!" Kennedy cheered, hugging Jacy.

Jacy laughed half heartedly, desperately trying not to snap about getting paint on her clothes.

"AND THE DEADLY CHINCHILLAS WIN!" Chris' voice boomed over the PA.

"Yeah!" Trevor clapped AJ on the back and Alan jammed him fists in the air. Kennedy started rocking out on air guitar.

"CHINCHILLAS GOT FIRST DIBS ON THE SHOWERS. ALPACAS, I'LL SEE YOU AT THE CAMP FIRE CEREMONY." The voice over the speakers faded into the jubilant cheers of the Chinchillas and the disappointed Alpacas.

...

"Welcome to your first elimination losers," Chris said cheerfully as he approached the campers. A plate of marshmallows rested on his podium. "You are here because you bombed today's challenge."

The campers all looked miserable, much to Chris's delight. They were all covered in purple paint and they all looked exhausted.

"I would have never guessed." Tyler murmured, a shadow passing over his face.

"Marshmallows represent life. If you get a marshmallow, you are safe for another day. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow must take the Boat of Shame 2. And you're not allowed back. Ever."

"Thrilling." Raven whispered to herself, making sure to keep her distance from the fire and floating sparks.

"The first marshmallow goes to Sunny." Chris flicked the white treat to Sunny, who caught it easily.

"Alex."

Alex sighed in relief, catching the marshmallow with both hands.

"Cole."

Cole smiled, catching the marshmallow with his right hand.

"Raven."

Raven breathed slowly, catching the marshmallow before it could hit her face.

"Maddie."

Maddie's face broke out in a huge grin, hugging the marshmallow like a lifeline.

"Charlie."

Charlie's eyes widened in slight surprise as she caught her treat.

"Greta."

Greta smiled at her marshmallow in content before popping it into her mouth.

"Corey."

Corey pumped a fist in the air, eating his own marshmallow as well.

"I have only one marshmallow left." Chris stated flatly. "And one of you will never be allowed back."

Eyrik chewed the inside of his cheek. Tyler rubbed his fists together.

"Tyler, you could be voted out because you were eliminated from the game so early, you barely helped your team out at all." He turned to Eyrik. "Eyrik, you could be sent home because you probably could have gone on to win the game if you didn't try to help your fellow teammates."

The campers held their breath.

"And the final marshmallow goes to Eyrik."

* * *

**Eyrik: He had his hood on, hands in his pockets. "I'm relieved that I didn't get eliminated, but I do feel bad for Tyler. He's a pretty cool guy."**

* * *

Eyrik sighed as he caught his marshmallow.

"Tough break dude." Cole clapped his friend on the back. "I'm really glad to have met ya."

"Same, bro!" Corey agreed, bro pounding Tyler's fist.

Tyler laughed. "We all have our times dude. I hope you guys make it to the finale."

"Ahem?" Chris coughed into his fist, jerking his head toward the Dock of Shame where Tyler's bags were ready.

"Damn they work fast." Greta mumbled.

"See ya later guys!" Tyler climbed onto the boat, and it pulled away just as fast.

"Okay, the rest of you can hit the showers." Chris said to the remaining nine.

"How generous." Maddie quipped, tagging alongside Sunny.

...

"Colton! Open up! You've been in there for thirty minutes!" Alex called through the door. He stood in line outside the guy's showers with a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah! And I'm tired of standing!" Cole added in. Both boys had dried up paint stuck in their hair.

"I'm almost done! I reckon I just need a few more minutes!" Colton's muffled voice called back through the door.

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago!" Alex groaned, slumping against the door.

...

"This was totally bomb." Corey grinned, sitting underneath his covers. Greta sat beside him. "I'm so glad I got this camera."

"I'm glad I brought my laptop." Greta snickered back, plugging the USB cord from the camera into the computer. A video popped up showing an unknown shooter from behind the camera take out Alan with a few shots. "Listen to this!"

_"I've been hit! Tell my mother I love her! Tell my dad that if he sells my XBOX, take cash! No credit! EBay is a scam!"_ Alan's voice yelled in fake agony.

"How many hits do you think we'll get?" Corey asked. His face brushed up against a few of her stray hairs and he detected a hint of lilac.

Greta shrugged. "Probably alot."

...

"Oh Jacy, your hair is so beautiful." Kennedy smiled while braiding Jacy's hair.

"Just don't pull it or anything." Jacy responded, her hazel eyes glued to the magazine she was reading.

"It's the perfect shade of brown with waves." Kennedy's fingers wove back and forth intricately.

"That's really good, Kennedy." Serena complimented. She was on her bed reading a book when she happened to look up.

"Oh thanks!" Kennedy giggled, tying off the braid.

"Not bad." Jacy agreed, running her hand along the braid.

...

"I'm thinking of a number between one and ten." Alan said aloud. He was lying with his head hanging over the side of his bunk.

AJ held up his board. _4.5_

"Damn. You are psychic."

...

Chris stood at the end of the dock, a grin on his face. "Will Kennedy fall victim to Alan's charms? Does Trevor have a thing for Charlie and how will Cole respond? Will Alex ever be able to shower? Only eighteen campers left! Who will be the next to go Total Drama Extravaganza?!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but this bad boy is almost 12000 words long, which I am proud of actually. **

**So alot of stuff happened in this chapter. First off, we have Alan taking a fancy to Kennedy, who is saving herself for Colton, but Colton seems to have an interest in Jacy, who wants nothing to do with him. And then Alan walked in on Jacy changing, so that really does come full circle.**

**Cole has an apparent interest in Charlie, who seems oblivious, but does Trevor find her quirkiness endearing as well?**

**Poor AJ when he saw Alex and Maddie together.**

**Please comment! I'd love to hear (read; whatever) your opinions on the love square...thing mentioned and your opinions on Trevor/Charlie/Cole.**

**Also, if your character is voted off, I'd suggest to continue reading because everybody is coming back in one way or another. I'm not elaborating any more.**

**One last thing, sorry if there's a billion mistakes. I'll probably edit it later today.**


	5. Uncreative Title

Reclining back in plush chair, Chris flashed a smile at the camera as he pushed a pair of sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. A stopwatch and an old school mixed tape rested on the arm of the chair beside his right hand. "Last time on Total Drama, the campers made their way down to the mess hall where some tension built up between Charlie and Sunny."

_Charlie rolled her eyes. "Because no one has a problem with people who eat contaminated cow flesh, right?"_

_Sunny scowled, eyebrows creasing. "I'd watch yourself, Red. I'm not ah person you'd want ta ba messin' wit."_

"The campers competed in a modernized game of Capture the Flag with paintball guns. Trevor rigged up a paint grenade that ended up costing the Alpacas four players, but not before Maddie took him out."

_"Good shot." Trevor complimented dryly. "It was kind of you to shoot me in the leg."_

_Maddie laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm a bad aim."_

_"At least you hit him." Alex pointed out, leaning his gun against his shoulder._

_"This is sooooo not cool!" Raven screamed, wiping purple paint from out of her eyes. She along with Charlie, Corey, Eyrik, and Serena were lying in puddles of purple and green paint._

_"Hey guys! Check it out! Paint angel!" Corey spread his arms and legs in wide arcs, creating an angel like imprint in the liquid before it filled itself up._

"But in the end, it was Colton's quick thinking and Jacy's quick sprinting that brought the Chinchillas to victory despite the impressive skills that Greta performed." Chris pushed his glasses back up his nose with a twisted grin. "Those two make quite the tag team, huh? Haha."

_Tyler laughed. "We all have our times dude. I hope you guys make it to the finale."_

_"Ahem?" Chris coughed into his fist, jerking his head toward the Dock of Shame where Tyler's bags were ready._

"The Alpacas decided it was Tyler's turn to ride the Boat of Losers 2, uh, too." Chris grinned again, wiping potato chips from off his lap. "What kind of drama is in store in this next installment of Total Drama Extravaganza?!"

-cue theme-

The water felt nice against his feet. He was sitting close enough to the water's edge for the waves to reach his feet, but far enough back that his shorts didn't get wet either.

"Tan?"

Tan whirled around, startled. Janette was walking toward him, already up and dressed for the day. "Hey Janette. Care to join me?" He indicated the spot beside him, a small sandy patch.

Janette smiled, positioning the the hem of her dress so that nothing was noticeable as she sat down next to him. "Isn't it nice out here in the morning?"

Tan stayed quiet for a minute, watching the colors on the water. "Yeah. It reminds me of the waves back home."

"That's nice." Janette whispered, cupping sand in one of her hands and letting it fall between her fingers. "The beach always relaxes me to."

The two sat in silence for the next five minutes, watching the water. Seagulls soared above them, squealing every once in awhile. Eventually, it was Tan who stood up, brushing sand from the bottom of his shorts.

"You ready to head back?" He reached his hand down to her.

Jeanette quirked an eyebrow playfully before accepting his hand and was pulled to her feet. "Ready for the day, are we?"

Tan shrugged vaguely, then flipped his black hair out of his dark eyes. "Not really. I just hear Chef in the kitchen and the saying 'first come, first serve' has never been more true."

Janette awkwardly dropped her jaw, then closed her mouth. Cracking a smile, she answered, "That is probably very true. Come on, dude."

Together, the two walked up to the food court cabin.

...

"Do it again! I wasn't ready!" Corey shouted frantically, holding his small digital camera out in front of him.

Greta and Alex stood off to one side while Eyrik and Trevor stood off to the other side. Charlie, Raven, and AJ sat on the steps of the Alpacas' cabin, secretly watching as well.

Cole sighed loudly, brushing a tuft of hair out of his eyes. "Corey, that's the fifth time you weren't ready."

Corey grinned sheepishly, holding his index finger over a silver button on the camera. "I know, and I'm sorry. But look on the bright side, each time you did a new one, you drew a bigger crowd."

Cole blew out a deep breath, glancing around at his group of spectators. He wouldn't admit it, but his two reasons to repeatedly perform his trick was because Corey was having a blast and he could tell Charlie was watching him, even if she was trying to hide her face in a book.

"Come on, Cole!" Greta begged, both hands clasped together in a pleading motion.

"Just one more! It's so cool!" Alex agreed from directly beside her, his tone bursting with excitement.

Cole shrugged with a grin, catching eyes with Charlie for a second. She instantaneously blushed and held the large book she was holding over her nose.

From where he stood, Trevor frowned. He had originally thought that Charlie wasn't going to be interested in Cole since it seemed to be a one way crush on Cole's part, but not he wasn't feeling too sure.

"Okay." Cole conceded, taking his stance a few yards away from the tree. He glanced at Corey with a firm expression. "But this is the last time, dude. If you don't get this shot, I'm still done. Deal?"

"Deal! I'm ready like Freddy, bro." Corey answered stoutly, readying the lense on his camera.

Greta pursed her lips, leaning to her right subtly while she kept her blue eyes trained on Cole prepping for his trick. "Am I missing something? There's no one in this competition named Freddy is there? Or did I miss something?" she whispered to Alex.

Alex shook his head, grinning slightly. "No it's just a phrase. Call it a North American thing if you will."

Greta nodded her head once, slowly leaning away from him.

"Go for it, Cole." Raven called from the cabin, becoming annoyed with how he was stalling.

"Yeah. Unless you're tired or something..." Trevor added in, trying to sound as genuine as possible,

Cole narrowed his eyes for a moment, but shrugged it off before anyone else could notice. He took a running start, heading directly for a large tree. He raced up the trunk to a height of at least five feet based solely off momentum and leg strength, then performed a backflip, landing on his feet.

"Yeah! Good job, Cole!" Corey cheered, stopping the feed on the camera.

Greta and Alex clapped, cheering for their teammate's impressive trick. Eyrik nodded appreciatively, eyebrows quirked up slightly. AJ held up a rough sketch of a thumbs up drawn on his board. Raven gave a mock salute. Charlie smiled, clapping softly before returning to her book. Trevor pursed his lips, eye twitching slightly.

Cole's chest heaved up and down, his body physically strained from performing so many performance backflips back-to-back. He planted both hands just above the knee and doubled over. "Please tell me you got it?"

Corey held up his camcorder triumphantly, the sleeves of his hoody falling down his arm. "Yes!"

"And might I say, it was definitely your best one." Alex agreed, coming up alongside Cole.

Cole tried to smile but he was breathing too hard. "Really?" He managed between breaths.

"You were at least five feet up the trunk, which is extremely cool since you had a short running start." Eyrik commented thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Eyrik." Cole smiled at the dark haired boy, straightening up. He caught a glimpse of Trevor talking with Raven and Charlie for a minute before ambling off toward the Chinchilla cabin with AJ at his side.

Cole frowned, inadvertently blocking out Greta's monologue about the typical sports played in the Czech Republic.

...

Raven settled down on the steps of the cabin, her journal in her lap along with a purple pen with a fuzzy top. She had just began writing about the lunch that morning when she felt the presence of another person sit beside her.

"Hey, Raven." Charlie smiled halfheartedly, a book clutched in what hand. When she noticed Raven with her journal, Charlie's smile dimmed. "Oh, is that your journal? I'm sorry, you probably wanna write in peace."

Raven shrugged nonchalantly with a slight grin forming at the end of her mouth. "Nah, it's fine. I noticed Cole and Corey doing some stuff so I thought I'd just sit outside."

"Oh yeah? Cool." Charlie cracked the book open, hoping to get a few pages in and to let Raven continue her journal entry without interruptions, but the ruckus Corey and Greta were making was hard to ignore.

Both girls looked up just in time to see Cole complete some sort of flip.

"He's pretty athletic isn't he? But he's not an asshole, so that's a relief." Raven said, setting her small book aside. She could finish her entry later she supposed.

"Yeah." Charlie murmured, allowing her eyes to stray on the small group for a moment longer before glancing back down at her book.

The clearing of a throat caught their attention. AJ held up his board, the words _hi. Would you mind if I sat with you two?_ written across the sleek surface.

Raven slid over closer to Charlie on the step, making just enough room for AJ to squeeze on the step himself. She patted the seat beside her, inviting him to sit.

AJ smiled at them, gladly taking a seat beside Raven. He held up his board a second time. _Thanks_.

Charlie smiled at the younger boy. "You're welcome, AJ." She stole a glance at where Corey and Cole seemed be arguing about something or other.

Raven brushed her bangs out of her eyes, then adjusted the beanie on her head just enough to have it pin back her bangs at the roots. "How are you doing on the show so far, AJ? Making friends?"

* * *

**Raven: "okay, so I make awkward conversation when I'm bored okay! It just happens to be easier talking with Charlie or Alex or Greta because I've had a few days to get to know them." She clapped her hands together awkwardly.**

* * *

AJ wasted no time in writing his response. _Oh yeah, it's been a pretty cool experience so far. I'm just glad that I haven't been booted out yet. :) Friends? Yeah, Trevor is my go-to guy. Alan seems nice enough_

"Alan?" Raven scoffed quietly, rolling her eyes.

Charlie cringed slightly, but forced a small smile. "Quite the persistent fellow, isn't he?"

AJ shrugged with a sly smirk, holding up his board. _Far more than persistent if you ask me._

"Nice." Charlie laughed softly.

"Charlie...look." Raven nudged her teammate in the shoulder. Cole performed a sweet trick running up the base of the tree and doing a backflip. The small group erupted into cheers while Raven held up a two finger salute towards the ravenette when he glanced their way.

"I'd give it an eight." Trevor smiled, walking up.

"Hey Trevor." Charlie greeted, nodding her head toward him a tad in acknowledgement.

"Hey ladies, and AJ." Trevor winked at his friend, who got to his feet and stood beside Trevor.

"Arnt you gonna do some fancy tricks for us too?" Raven asked in a teasing way, effectively catching him off guard much to her amusement.

Trevor waved it off with a sly smirk. "No way. Cole's the athlete. I like to think of myself more as...the brains."

"Oh really?" Charlie asked, only for Trevor to answer with a vague shrug. Then both boys mosied on to their own cabin.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys, am I right?"

"dont even get me started."

...

"...and then I said to her, 'baby, there's enough Alan to go around! No need to be fightin' over me.'" Alan chattered away while lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "But of course after I said that, she smacked me across the face. But I think that was just her way of showing affection towards others."

From his position at the desk in the room, Colton was about ready to knock him upside the head. "Oh really?"

Alan nodded before remembering Colton couldn't see him in their current positions. "But I suppose it ended up being okay in the long run. I mean, she was hot, but not that hot."

"Didn't ya just get done sayin' she is yer cousin?" Colton asked, feeling disgusted by his roommate.

* * *

**Colton: Colton groaned, running a hand over his forehead. "How did I get stuck with Four Eyes followin' me around? Trevor lucked out gettin' silent AJ and Tan is pretty much enthralled by Beach Queen over there. No,no, no. Alan has got to go!"**

* * *

Alan chuckled to himself. "Step cousin, technically, but yep. She was;still is actually. But it doesn't matter now. Me and Kennedy are going to be so happy together. I just hope she won't be all clingy. I mean, I know I'm good looking but I need to have space too, ya know?"

"Whatever ya say, but please stop talkin' to me. All the crap yer sayin' is giving me a headache." Colton muttered, staring out the window.

Trevor walked through the door, a small bottle in his hands. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Trev." Alan said, staring up at the ceiling. "Where's AJ?"

Trevor glanced behind himself, surprised by AJ not being behind him. "I'm not sure. He was right beside me a minute ago."

"Hey, Trevor," Colton called out to him. Trevor raised an eyebrow, signaling that he was listening. "Whatcha got there?"

Trevor glanced down at the small pill bottle clamped in his fist. "Just some medication from my doctor to help with allergies. Nothing big."

* * *

**Colton: "He clearly became uncomfortable for a sec there! He's hidin' sompthin..." He muttered to himself.**

* * *

**Trevor: Tossing the bottle into the air, Trevor caught it with a sly smile. "Actually, they're sleeping meds that fell out of Eyrik's bag. I guess he has a sleeping disorder or something. I'll return them as soon as I put them to good use."**

* * *

Alan rolled over onto his side so that he was facing both boys. "Anyways, as I was saying-"

...

Jacy stared at her reflection intently, firmly convinced that the mascara she was applying to herself was clumping up. "Ugh! What is with this damn brush?" she scolded, doing her best to fix the clot.

Kennedy shrugged, sitting on the counter with her back to the wall as she brushed out her damp hair. Her legs stretched out over the sink. "I don't know."

Off to the side, Serena played with her curls, hoping to think of a cute updo that would keep the hair off her neck. "Maybe it's the heat, Jacy. It probably just got gooped up from the 80°F weather we've had so far."

Jacy slammed the small brush on the counter forcefully. "Damn it, you're probably right."

"Hey! The mirrors getting all fogged up!" Kennedy complained when she could no longer see her reflection in the mirror.

Sunny stepped out of one of the three showers, a light purple towel wrapped around her body modestly and a matching towel wrapped around her hair. "Is yer appearances all ya care about?

"No," Serena said quietly, hoping she would be overlooked.

"It just helps to look nice." Jacy replied with false cheerfulness. She grabbed at Kennedy's pink makeup pouch and began dumping out contents to find any mascara. Kennedy stared at the spilled contents, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. After a minute of rummaging, Jacy removed a purple tube from the bottom. "Well, it's not Bare Minerals, but I suppose it will have to do."

Sunny stared at Jacy in disdain as she began applying layers of black to her eyelashes. "Are ya really that shallow?"

Serena and Kennedy shared a nervous glance before Serena occupied herself with her hair and Kennedy drew flowers and hearts on the steamed mirror surface.

Jacy turned around taking into the bundle of clothes under the greaser's arm. "Are you really that masculine?"

Veins stood out on Sunny's neck, her eyes becoming deadly. "I'm not a person you'd want ta be messin' wit."

"If you say so, hon."

Sunny growled, ready to take the fight a step further when the door to the bathroom flung open. Reflexively, Serena, Jacy, and Kennedy jumped. Sunny barely reacted.

"Guys, challenge time." Janette said, out of breath a bit. She glanced at Sunny still dressed in a pair of towels. "You may wanna change first."

"You may not wanna go there." Sunny spat back.

...

Maddie tapped her foot along to the autotoon Vocaloid rhythm through a pair of large teal headphones. It was a diet of Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka, their voices synchronizing to create a sweet song. Even of she didn't understand a word they were saying.

A shadow passing over her as she leaned against a tree brought her face to face with AJ. He held up his board for her to read, a half smile on his face. _Hey, Maddie. What ya listening to?_

Maddie brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her face almost blank from embarrassment as she paused the track on her iPod and slipped her headphones off her head. After a minute of awkward silence, Maddie smiled brightly and made room for him at the base of her tree. "Just listening to some music is all! What's up with you?"

AJ kneeled beside her, then plopped down onto his knees. He held up his finger, letting her know to hold on just a second as he scrawled down his message on his whiteboard. _just feeling kinda bored; hunt out with Raven and Charlie for a couple minutes, but they were just doing their own thing._

"Oh yeah? That's cool," Maddie responded cheerfully, hoping to drag the conversation away from her two teammates. She looked down and noticed his shirt. "I like th yin-yang symbol. You into ninjas or something?"

AJ laughed and shook his head. After a moment, he held up his board again. _No. I just like Ninja Warrior. I guess that's where I'd get it from if I had to say specifically._

"Coolio. I was just gaming a bit on my ds while Sunny showered, but it died, so I ended up listening to the Pokémon theme music and Vocaloid for the past half hour."

AJ grinned shyly, then held his board up again. _That sounds fun. I dont really watch a lot of tv. Is Vocaloid a cartoon or something?_

Upon hearing his interest, Maddie beamed in excitement. "Oh no, don't worry! It's not a tv show or anything. Basically, Vocaloid are autotooned Japanese songs with cute little Anime characters to go with them."

In a spurt of excitement, Maddie scooped up her iPod and tapped on the screen a few times. A photo album labels "fanart" was pulled up, and she randomly selected a picture on the screen.

A picture of two blondes widened on the screen. Except for the fact that one was a girl with a big white bow on her head and the other one was a boy, they looked identical.

AJ pursed his lips, admittedly finding the cartoon characters cute. When Maddie glanced his way for his opinion, he held up his board again. _Are they brother and sister? They look just alike! They HAVE to be related! Right?_

Maddie laughed, swiping the screen. A new picture of the twins gazing into each other's eyes showed up on the screen. "Those two are the Kagamine Twins, Rin and Len. They originally started out by being brother and sister, but so many people started shipping them together. That basically means people pair them together as a couple."

AJ furrowed his eyebrows, genuinely confused. He held up his board again._ Well which is it? They can't be both can they? That'd be weird..._

Maddie's smirk turned more playful. "Because of the entire ruckus of whether they were siblings or lovers, the creator released to the public that the Kagamines are mirror images of each other and best friends. He also confirmed that they are neither brother and sister, neither are they romantically involved with one another, but...that doesn't really stop the fan base."

Maddie swiped the screen again and a teal haired girl with long pigtails popped up with the two Kagamines, Rin being noticeably jealous about Len talking with the teal haired girl. "The fan base is about evenly split between whether Rin and Len are twins or if they're better off as boyfriend/girlfriend. The half that usually pair the two up together, pair Miku up with Kaito."

She swiped the screen a third time, only now Miku, the teal haired girl, was seen holding hands with a taller guy with dark blue hair. AJ stared at the screen, pretty sure that he was following everything correctly.

"That's Kaito. But the other half of the fanbase, at least as far as these specific characters go, pair Len and Miku together and write off Rin and Len being siblings."

AJ held up his new message before Maddie could take a breath or sweep the screen again. _Which side are you on?_

Maddie shrugged, twisting a random piece of hair around her finger that wouldn't stay behind her ear. "As a dedicated fan, I respect and appreciate everyone's take on the situation. But if I'm being completely honest with myself, I'm more of a Len/Rin shipper and a Miku/Kaito shipper."

_Can you play me a song?_ AJ held up his white board, the red marker in his free hand trembling a bit from being nervous. He hoped he didn't look too nervous; after all, he wasn't used to talking with pretty older girls.

Hiding a blush, Maddie skimmed through her extensive play list until she landed on her favorite song by the Kagamines: Electric Angel.

The techy music began immediately, and AJ bobbed his head the best he could with the music. _This is jogging music!_

"I listen to it mostly when I'm gaming in the den at my house. Video games and anime are my life." Maddie laughed, turning the volume down so she could hear herself over the music.

AJ grinned, holding up his response. _What are you? Some sort of Gaming Goddess?_ He wrote out Gaming Goddess significantly larger than the rest, as well as it being an attempt at fancy cursive. Angel wings protruded from either side.

Giggling, Maddie snapped a quick picture of his nickname and doodle then set it as her lock and home screen. She held it up for him to see. "Now I'll have it where ever I go and don't need to worry about it getting erased."

She smiled at him, making him blush.

* * *

**Maddie: She leaned back against the wall of the outhouse, her cheeks flush. "I really like AJ. He's just a little sweetheart and a great listener. I usually just chat away about anything and everything, but I haven't really gotten the chance to here yet. Sunny is undoubtedly my best friend here, but I feel kinda intimidated to talk around her. At least talk as much as I usually do...haha."**

* * *

"MADDIE?" A masculine voice called out from near the cabins. Both AJ and Maddie whipped around to see Eyrik jogging toward them.

Maddie: it was kind of weird to hear Eyrik yell since he barely talks anyways

"What?" Maddie called back, clicking her iPod off. AJ erased his board as he stood up.

"We've been looking for you guys. Chris is starting the challenge and he isn't happy that you two aren't there. We need to go. Now." Eyrik urged, his voice back down to its lower volume.

AJ subtly held his whiteboard so only Maddie could see it. _Uh oh..._

...

Chris gathered the campers in approximately the same area where Sky's hurdles challenge from the previous season had been held. With a mischievous grin, Chris said, "Good morning campers! How's it going?"

"Just fine, up until now." Raven answered bluntly, folding her arms across her chest.

Chris chuckled out loud. "Thanks for the enthusiasm, Raven."

"I wonder what today's challenge is!" Greta said suddenly, her eyes widening in excitement. "I hope we get to do something like in season one where they had to list the order of which people got voted off!"

"Greta, only only two people have been voted out so far. This is only our third challenge." Tan reminded her from the opposite side of the field.

"Well maybe if you all could just shut up, then maybe I could explain what you're doing." Chris said, eyeing each of the annoying teens. When no one else made a move to interrupt, Chris smiled appreciatively. "Good. Today's challenges are based on stamina. Mostly."

"Stamina?" Jacy scoffed in pride. "That will be down right easy. I was a soccer player you know."

"Really? No. It's not like you took every opportunity to remind us during the paintball challenge." Trevor mumbled to himself, frowning.

"However," Chris held up his finger in the air as of to give a warning. "It is going to be a bit different than you might think." His grin widened.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly. "Run around a track until we're too tired to keep going or something?"

"Not quite, but you're getting closer." The host acknowledged thoughtfully, bobbing his head in the slightest.

"Is this a guessing game now?" Sunny asked impatiently, her foot tapping in frustration. After the other girls had left the bathroom, she had quickly dressed and greased her hair back in a frenzy.

"Not exactly, but that's not a bad idea." Chris mused. He glanced to the side. "Intern! Write down Guessing Game!"

"That can only mean good things." Janette commented dryly. Her eyes were covered by the fedora sliding down the peak of her head.

"I'm surprised no one's asked about the track set up." Cole gestured to the track outlined in the dirt of to the side. It was indicated through white paint.

"No, I caught it too." Colton commented proudly. "I just wasn't sure if it was left over from last season."

"Both of you, by default, are correct." Chris muttered with a less enthusiastic tone. "It is the leftover marker track from last season but it also happens to be the first leg of your challenge today!"

"Are we racing?" Kennedy wondered, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"Again with the guessing game," Charlie muttered to herself.

"Your team's will be competing in a relay race. You get to pick which order your team will go in, but here's the gist: each of you will run twenty meters. When you reach the next marker where your teammate is waiting, pass them the sack of flour and they can continue the race to the next checkpoint. At the finish line, there will be a big bowl. In order to win, the anchor runner must dump the remaining flour into the bowl."

"That's a mouthful of directions, huh?" Corey chuckled, elbowing Eyrik in the side.

"What do you mean by remaining flour?" Alan questioned, thrusting his finger at Chris.

"Come one dude. You guys are bound to spill most of it." Chris laughed, and pointed at the starting line where two large bags of flour sat. "I have money on one of you dumping it all over themselves."

"Which one of us?" Trevor asked. AJ held up a question mark on his board, standing directly to the right of Trevor.

Chris straightened up a bit, his smile fading. "As I'd I'd tell you. It'd be jinxed for sure. At any rate, it's bound to happen. And I'm excited for it."

"You're cruel." Maddie whispered to herself. Luckily, only Charlie heard, and she merely raised an eyebrow in unanimous agreement.

"Any more questions?" Chris clapped his hands together. Twelve out of the eighteen campers raised their hands. "Good, no questions. Now get moving!"

The two teams ran off in two different directions as was custom with this new batch of campers, before realizing they were already right where they needed to be. Both groups huddled with each other picking out the order in which they'd run.

The camera zoomed in on Chris who was grinning to himself as he walked back to his own trailer where Chef was grilling burgers. "Chef bet Greta would end up with flour on her face, but it's gonna definitely be Alan."

"It'll be Greta," Chef Hatchet responded, flipping one of the burgers. "I know it will."

...

"Okay, that was slightly embarrassing." Corey commented, brushing the hair off of his forehead.

"Be that as it may," Charlie conceded, pointing an acknowledging finger at Corey, "now isn't quite the time to bring that up."

"Is anyone else winded?" Maddie asked, fanning her face with her palm ever so slightly.

"We didn't even run ten meters. How are you winded?" Alex wondered, but there was no denying the redness of Maddie's face.

Before Maddie could speak on her own behalf, Sunny retorted, "mind yer own damn business!"

Alex shrugged, taking a few steps back. "Sorry. I was just asking."

Maddie rested a hand on her friend's shoulder, steadying herself as well as reassuring Sunny. "No, it's not a big deal." She turned toward the rest of the group. "I don't exercise a whole lot because I mainly play video games and watch anime and stuff."

"Well with that in mind," Raven clasped her hands together, seemingly ready to deliver a world changing speech, says, "in that case Maddie needs to go first because she's almost useless in this challenge."

Maddie's jaw dropped, but nodded her head feeling mildly offended. "Okay."

"What the hell-" Sunny started her protesting, only to be cut off.

"It's nothing personal." Cole interjected, holding a steady hand between the two girls as he towered over them. "It's just not one of her strength, and we all have our own weaknesses. It's something we all have to deal with." Cole glanced over his shoulder at Raven. "Even if some of us need to find a better way to express our concerns."

Raven rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Raven: What can I say? I'm socially awkward sometimes. It doesn't help that this is the first time I've spent my summer hanging out with kids my age opposed to being shipped off to army camp

"Back to business." Greta clapped her hands together, hoping to ease the awkward tension amongst them. "Stronger runners should be towards the back so we can plow right threw instead of making it halfway and flagging."

"Crucial point." Eyrik approved, running the scenario through his head. "She's right."

"So I'll go first then?" Maddie double checked, rubbing the fabric of her blouse between her fingers.

Charlie shoved her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt. "I can be one of the anchor runners," she offered nervously. "I have pretty good endurance and can run pretty fast."

Sunny scoffed at the red haired girl. "Red, ya do rememba that we hav ta carry a sack of flour, right? Why, I think yer too skinny to run a couple of meters without passing out."

Charlie frowned, freckles on her nose scrunched up. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"Yeah." Sunny confirmed, fixing the lapels of her jacket. "Wanna do somethin' about it?"

Charlie shrugged casually. "No. Just making sure is all."

Beside her, Raven grinned.

"Are you guys done yet?" Corey asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement. The rest of his team glared at him. Corey chuckled lightly, finding the entire situation quite laughable. "Because we should probably figure out our order now."

...

"Okay, let's make this simple," Alan started, motioning for his team members to come closer. When only AJ made an effort to humor him, Alan continued on, ignoring the others. "All the super fast runners go first, so that way we have a major lead when the slow punks run."

"That...may be one of the most intelligible things you've said since we've come to the island." Tan mused, stroking his chin in thought.

"And as much as I'd like to argue with the little weasel, he does have a point." Jacy agreed, an eminent frown on her lips.

* * *

**Jacy: Arms crossed indignantly, Jacy held her head up in a pompous way. "I was certain that I was going to keel over and have a heart attack from complimenting the loser who walked in on me while I was changing."**

* * *

Colton tipped back his hat and spat out the haystick between his teeth. "I don' see a problem wit it. Who'd care to go first, then?"

Immediately, Jacy kneed Kennedy in the side of the leg. Kennedy squealed a bit from surprise, but caught the memo from one look at Jacy. "I think Jacy should go first, guys."

Jacy feigned shock, then played it off like she wasn't expecting this. "Great idea, Kennedy."

"A mighty fine idea," Colton agreed. Kennedy giggled sidling up beside the farmer boy while Jacy's back was to them.

"Well, now that that's settled, I happen to be a good runner." Janette spoke up, rubbing her arms slightly.

"Well, that's good. I guess." Trevor murmured, glancing toward the cabins.

* * *

**Trevor: Grinning, he tossed the pill bottle back and forth between his hands "It might seem like a long shot, but if today's challenges are all centered around stamina or whatever, administrating some drowsiness might be the perfect way to cause some mischief and win. I guess they would come in handy faster than I thought."**

* * *

AJ scrawled down on his board, then held it up. I'm not very fast, but I'm stronger than I look. I could support the team better towards the end.

"Good thinking AJ." Tan praised, fixing the lapels of his shirt. "I nearly forgot that we had to carry the flour."

"That's true. I'm not very fast or strong, so where would that place me then?" Serena asked staring at the others.

"I'd say towards the end with me." Alan suggested, reconfiguring the details in his head the best he could.

"Where should Colton be?" Kennedy giggled when Colton flashed her a warm smile. "After all, he's strong and fast."

Jacy whipped around, and shot Kennedy a glare that clearly said to get away from him. Frowning, Kennedy inched away from him somewhat stubbornly.

Colton chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Not quite, lil' lady. Granted, I'm mighty strong from lifting hay bushels back on the farm, but I'm not quite so lucky in the speed department."

"So Colton should be towards the end? Granted. Let's proceed then." Trevor smiled, running his comb through his hair once, then twice, before returning it to its rightful pocket.

Serena screwed up her face. "What's the order we're in again?"

...

Chris sipped on an orange straw protruding from a paper cup in his hand. Pausing the tv he had been watching to spy on the campers, he sat up. "Chef, these kids just constantly complain! I don't know what to do with them!"

Chef plumped himself down in a lawn chair, the awning of Chris' trailer masking them from the sun. "I told you we should have brought back the original twenty two campers this season. All-Stars was promising, but then you brought in the Pahkitew Island cast, which was almost painful to watch."

Chris groaned, wiping his brow. "Yeah, but Aljeandro and Heather toned it down a bit when they got together, Duncan was just recently released out of prison and Izzy to for that matter. Bridgette and Geoff have too serious of a relationship to be entertaining, Courtney is out of country on a scholarship, Lindsay got a modeling job, who knows what happened with Cody or Harold-"

"Are you really gonna list them all off?" Chef asked, interrupting Chris.

Chris shrugged. "No. But you do agree that these kids are better than last season?"

"I whole-heartedly agree. And you should probably get back to the grueling torcher."

Chris stood up, tossing his cup over shoulder and out of the camera frame. "Yeah. Let's see if they'll impress me further."

...

Chris grinned widely as he walked up. "Hello campers. Nice seeing you all here."

"That's definitely sarcasm; you hear that sarcasm right?" Greta asked, jabbing Cole in the side with her elbow a few times to get his attention.

"Yes, Greta. It was sarcasm." Cole answered calmly, trying his best not to snap back anything.

* * *

**Cole: "okay, I have a short temper. But, I'm getting better. But when people insult me, especially my intelligence, that's when I really start to lose it." He pinched the bridge of his nose.**

* * *

"Okay. Was just making sure." Greta responded, bouncing on her heels.

"Anyways," Chris said, eyebrows creasing a bit, "now that you have your orders, get into positions. When Chef gives the signal, run."

Kennedy's face blanked for a moment before she shot her hand in the air. "Ooo! Ooo! Pick me!"

"What, Kennedy?" Chris asked, tediously.

Kennedy assumed her confused look again. "What's the signal?"

Upon hearing this, Chris perked up a bit again, regaining his drive to cause discomfort. "Oh don't worry. You'll know it when you hear it."

"At least now I can brace myself." Tan commented as the two teams disbanded toward their own tracks and assumed their positions.

Chef walked into the clearing, dressed in a black and white striped referee's shirt with a matching cap. A whistle hung around his neck on a silver lanyard. "Okay, campers, I wanna have a good clean race."

"Are you sure about that now?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms at the same time.

Chef blew on his whistle in Raven's face, then loomed over her. "You will not speak back. Are we clear?"

Automatically, Raven stiffened slightly and resisted a salute. "Loud and clear."

"Good," Chef mumbled, turning around. "There will be no fighting, no tripping, no cursing, no flagging and no cheating. Are we ready?"

Maddie hugged onto the sack of flour under her arm. Beside her, Tan held his own bag effortlessly over his shoulder.

Chef chuckled to himself in a raspy way. "Okay, then. One, two-" he pulled out a pistol with a blank in it, and shot toward the sky.

Maddie immediately lurched forward, too startle by the gunshot to stand around. Tan stood dazed for a moment, but easily passed by Maddie.

"Run, Maddie! You can do this!" Alex cheered from his spot, pumping his fist in the air.

"Whoo! Keep going Tan! You're almost here!" Kennedy exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

Tan reached Jacy several meters ahead of Maddie. "Careful, it's heavier than it looks." He warned, dropping the bag into her arms.

"Woah.." Jacy grumbled from the unexpected weight of the flour bag. Tucking it under her arm and against her side like a football, she bolted down the track.

"Here, take it." Maddie panted, tiredly shoving the bag of flour into Corey's outstretched arms.

"Good job, Maddie." Corey complimented with a wink, then darted down the track after Jacy.

Corey might have been slower than Jacy, but she was flagging because of the weight of the flour. It wasn't long before Corey maintained a pace that left him only two meters behind Jacy. Grunting, Jacy poured on the speed, making it to the next checkpoint just a few meters ahead.

"Take it! Go, go, go!" She yelled frantically at Janette.

Janette took the bag with an eye roll. "I'm going, Jacy! I'm going!" She took off down the track, keeping up the Chinchillas lead.

Just a few steps behind, Sunny plowed down the track easily. Even though she wasn't one of the fastest, she was strong herself and was able to keep up a quick pace while Janette was slowing down from carting the flour.

To Janette's shock, Sunny breezed by Janette with a smirk. "Sorry, sweetie! I'm off ta the finish! Hope ya catch up!"

Chris laughed from his spot at the finish line. "And Sunny pulls ahead for the Alpacas!"

"Yeah, Sunny!" Greta cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Run, Jane!" Alan quipped from his spot toward the end.

"I am!" She spat back, feeling her temper rising.

Sunny skidded to a stop right in front of Alex, holding the flour out. "Come on, Alex." She huffed through strained breaths.

Alex hugged the bag to his stomach, and ran down the track.

"Come on, Alex! Woo!" Charlie stretched her arms out an over her head and clapped.

"Just a bit further, Janette." Colton encouraged, stretching his arm out toward Janette.

Panting, Janette handed off the bag to Colton, who ran to catch up with Alex. "Yah..."

"Hey, you okay?" Tan asked, coming alongside Janette. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Janette tried for a smile, but was too winded to do anything other than breath heavily. "It was...alot harder...because...of...the bag!" She got out between breaths.

"Come, on. Let's get you some water, okay?" Tan laughed, leading her toward the cabins.

Colton reached Kennedy just a few steps ahead of Alex. "They have an advantage." He warned, passing on the flour to Kennedy.

Kennedy: He wasn't even winded! That boy is in perfect physical condition!

"It's okay." Kennedy assured him, running down the track with a silly grin on her face.

Raven held her arms out to Alex sprinting towards her. "Come on! Kennedy already left!"

Alex glanced ahead at Kennedy, then nearly ran into Raven with the flour. "Sorry. Here."

Raven snatched up the flour, then plowed down the field, faster than anyone before her. It wasn't even two minutes before she overtook Kennedy in the run.

"Go, Raven!" Cole called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Almost...there..." Kennedy told herself, adding in every ounce of energy into one last spurt. Her speed increased, and arrived at the next check point just behind Raven. "Take it, please." She muttered to Trevor before collapsing in exhaustion.

Trevor smiled as he took off, noticing a curly haired redhead a quarter of the way down the track, moving impressively fast considering she was hauling a sack of flour. He doubled his pace, eventually coming alongside Charlie as they ran. "Hey, Charlie."

Charlie glanced over her shoulder, and noticed Trevor running with her. "Oh, um. Hi?"

"You're teams doing a good job." He commented. They were halfway to the next checkpoint, and he was going to have to pass her by (unfortunately) if he wanted to take back the Chinchillas lead.

"Hey, Red!" Sunny shouted from the sidelines, "stop talking with the enemy."

"She's right, sorry." Charlie apologized, before cruising down the track faster than Trevor could have guessed.

Still, Trevor grinned.

* * *

**Trevor: "Damn, Red can run." He grinned.**

* * *

"Run, Trev! Stop day dreaming like a baby!" Tan yelled out from the sidelines as well. Both he and Janette now carried water bottles. Charlie had already passed on the flour to Greta, and the other redhead bolted down the track.

Trevor sprinted faster, eagerly passing on the flour to AJ. "Come on, buddy!"

AJ nodded firmly, seeing as he couldn't write down anything on his board. Without hesitation, he ran after Greta. He wasn't particularly fast, but he certainly wasn't having a hard time carrying the bag.

"Yeah, Greta!" Maddie whooped from the first checkpoint.

* * *

**Maddie: "I was secretly cheering for AJ too." She whispered shyly into the camera with a stupid grin.**

* * *

Greta skipped the last few steps, seeing as AJ still had a quarter of the track to run. "Here Eyrik!"

...

Chris laughed out loud. "Hehe. Told you Greta wouldn't get a face full of flour." He grinned to Chef.

Chef rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, Alan hasn't fallen with a flour face yet either."

"Touché."

...

"Beast Mode, Eyrik!" Alex called encouragingly.

"Whaaaaat...?" Greta asked confused.

"Don't worry about it." Eyrik informed her, snatching the flour from Greta. He raced off just as AJ arrived and passed off his flour to Serena.

"Oh crap." Serena tutted out loud as she was left behind in the wake of Eyrik. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, craaap!"

"Serena! Move your butt!" Alan yelled, waving his arms frantically.

"I agree with him." Jacy said against her better judgement. "NOW MOVE FASTER LITTLE GIRL!"

"I'm trying!" Serena tried increasing her speed, but Eyrik had already reached Cole so it almost seemed pointless.

"Come on, Serena." Colton put on the charm as he jogged alongside her on the side. "We need to win. If not for the game, try to win for me." He smiled at her.

Serena felt her heart melt a bit as she plowed down the field the rest of the way.

* * *

**Colton: Colton chuckled to himself. "Good thing no one else heard us, just viewers at home. I'm thinking that Kennedy will become of use to me: It's obvious she's already smitten by myself. Jacy is a necessary ally. It's already apparent that she knows how to play the game to the best of her capability, but it's convincing her to join me that's my biggest problem." He stopped for a moment before adding in viciously, "If she doesn't, then she'll have to go right after Alan."**

* * *

Alan raced down after Cole. The older boy was already three fourths toward the finish line and the Alpacas were cheering wildly. Alan charged, grumbling about he would win for the sake of his and Kennedy's love, then tripped and fell over a dip in the ground. Flour plumed up around his head, the powder clinging to his face, hair, and glasses.

"Alan?" Kennedy groaned, covering her face in her hands.

Alan coughed. "That was unexpected."

"And the Alpacas win the challenge!" Chris announced, standing beside Cole who looked as if he hadn't even broke a sweat. "And I got twenty bucks from Chef because Alan got flour in the face."

Greta laughed out loud. "Haha! Alan got the short end of the stick huh? I remember this one time when my friend and I were running through a construction site, we got so full of saw dust!"

"That's nice, Greta, but we have a new part of the challenge to attend to." Chris said, pocketing four $5 bills into his pocket.

"Do we have to right now? It's so hot out and we just got done running." Maddie complained, panting softly.

"Funny you should say that." Chris grinned widely. "Meet me at the dock with your bathing suits on ASAP. See you losers in a few." He laughed as he walked off toward the dock.

"A swimming challenge? It's about time!" Janette beamed giddy, sprinting toward the girls' side of the Chinchillas' cabin.

"This'll be a fun part to the challenge." Alan laughed to himself.

...

Corey, dressed in red swim trunks, leaned over the dock, staring into the water. It was clear and fresh. "It's gonna feel nice having a swim challenge after having a running challenge."

Cole sat at the edge of the dock in black and green plaid swim trunks. His feet dangled in the water. "I'm not so sure about that, bud. It'll feel nice in the water, but it's gonna be hard to swim if your legs feel like jelly."

Corey laughed, running a hand through his brown hair. "Heh, yeah. Kinda forgot that part."

Eyrik slunk onto the dock, joining Cole and Corey without a word. He was uncomfortably dressed with black and red swim trunks.

"Psst. Cole," Alex hissed from the other end of the dock. He was wearing red swim trunks with black trim and a Red Sox baseball cap.

Cole turned toward him, and Alex jerked his head behind them. Cole turned around to find Charlie, Raven, and Greta coming towards them.

* * *

**Alex: Still dressed in his swimsuit, Alex grinned while adjusting his Red Sox cap. "I know Cole has a crush on Charlie. And so far, Cole has been pretty cool to me, so why not help him out a bit?**

* * *

"You gonna make a move?" Sunny asked from the wooden ladder built into the dock. She was dressed in a navy blue t shirt and white bikini bottoms. Her usually greased back hair was now pulled back into a greasy ponytail.

Cole raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. "You don't even like Charlie."

Sunny shrugged as she skimmed her feet across the water.

"This sun is not doing me any favors." Jacy complained as she and Kennedy strolled up onto the dock, completely oblivious to the exchange that the Alpacas had.

Jacy was dressed in a bright blue bikini, wavy hair tumbling around her shoulders. Her bellybutton stud glinted in the sun and she had removed the studs in her ears.

Kennedy was dressed in a pink bikini, and her short brown hair was parted on the side stylishly. "I'm so happy that we get to cool off. I feel all scummy and nasty."

"Probably like the rest of us then." Maddie laughed at the end of the dock, near where Sunny was standing on the dock ladder. She was dressed in a bright pink bikini with baby blue horizontal stripes.

Colton walked up wearing brown swim trunks and had a navy blue towel draped over his shoulder casually. "Mighty fine day for a swim, ain't it?"

"Except it feels like my feet are falling off." Alex muttered to himself, pushing the bill of his cap over his eyes.

"I hope Chris hurries up with this challenge." Alan complained staring up at the sky, dressed in blue swim trunks. "I don't feel like getting sun burn today."

"I whole heartedly agree." Charlie said as she assisted Greta walk down the dock with the assistance of Raven on the other side. Charlie's curly hair was down and she was dressed in an emerald green bikini with strawberries scattered throughout the tops and bottoms.

"And Lady Charlotte from Detroit, everybody." Trevor joked as he and AJ came up beside him. Trevor was wearing black swim trunks with red trim and AJ had on blue swim trunks and his white wrist band on his right arm as always.

"And I'm pretty sure she asked you not to call her that." Raven snapped back, helping Greta when she was walking toward the end of the dock. Raven was dressed in a teal bikini, and she was obviously embarrassed about it.

"Don't listen' ta her. She's just tryin' to defend Red." Sunny muttered, pulling out a cigarette. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Greta?" Alex asked, noticing how she was clutching onto the other two girls.

"Yeah, you're not looking too good right now." Corey added, holding a hand up to his chin.

"Like you can't see." Kennedy pitched in helpfully.

Greta laughed self consciously, standing in place. She was wearing a dark blue bikini with black flower patterns and vines on tops and bottoms. "Nothings really wrong. I just can't swim in my contacts and I can't see without them."

"That's bitter-sweet." Serena mumbled, as she approached with Janette and Tan. She was wearing a dark blue one piece bathing suit with a halter back. Her wavy, amber curls were pinned up in a spiral bun.

"Ahem." Tan coughed into his fist upon noticing the cigarette between Sunny's fingers. Unlike the others, he just shed his shirt and used his green shirts as swim trunks.

Rolling her eyes, Sunny doused the cigarette and flicked it. Tan still looked at her with something less than being impressed.

"This is gonna be so gnarly!" Janette exclaimed rather peppy, fist bumping the air. She was wearing a green halter two piece bikini and her golden brown straight hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "I'm just so pumped that we have a water challenge so early on in the season!"

"Yippee." Serena groaned eyeballing the water.

Alan used the end of his trunks to wipe off his glasses. "Don't be such buzzkills people."

...

"Welcom to swim relay!" Chris announced on the dock after separating the teams on either side of the dock.

"Another relay race?" Trevor asked, feeling disappointed.

"I'm sure you're all thrilled." Chris nodded his head with a grin. He turned and pointed toward two pegs interrupting the smooth surface of the water. Both poles were at least a foot in diameter and ropes attached to bells hung in the water. "See those...uh...posts or whatever they're called?"

"How could we miss 'em?" Colton asked, crossing his arms.

Kennedy giggled, staring at Colton with a dreamy look.

* * *

**Kennedy: "Oh, I don't know. Maybe we were too preoccupied staring at your gorgeousness! Squee!" She giggled into her palms.**

* * *

Alan pursed his lips, then quickly tried cleaning his glasses again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

* * *

**Alan: Posed on top of the toilet seat, Alan tried to appear tough and brooding. "I was standing on the opposite side of Colton...so she was probably staring over him at me. Besides, Colton's my bro! He'd never backstab me, let alone put the moves on my girlfriend!"**

* * *

Chris noticed the friction between the three and grinned maliciously. "Nevermind it. Anyway, the second part of your challenge is to one at a time, swim out to the post, ring the bell, and swim back. As soon as the person in the water reaches the dock, the next person can go. First team with all members to ring the bell and stand on the dock wins the second half of the challenge."

Janette nodded to herself. "Sweet. How much time do we get to make our order?"

"Good call." Corey snapped his fingers at her, turning his attention toward Chris.

Laughing, Chris said, "There's a catch: the order from the sprint relay is the same order you'll use for the swim relay."

"What? But that won't work the same way!" Jacy shot at him, eyes narrowing in anger. She planted both hands on her hips.

"Exactly, Jacy. Would it be a challenge if I handed everything on aaa silver platter?" Chris didn't wait for her to answer. "No, so line up campers!"

"As much as I'd love to protest, he does have a point." Tan muttered to AJ and Trevor. Tan took his position at the front of the line while Maddie took the head of the line for the Alpacas.

Charlie stared at the water, clearly intimidated.

* * *

**Charlie: "okay, I'm not the strongest swimmer and because of myself having an advantage in the last challenge, I now have a disadvantage for my team in the crucial challenge. If I flag because all I can do is doggy-paddle, then it's sayonara Charlie and I'm back to shopping at Victoria's Secret with my crazy mother all summer!" she hung her head in her hands, a miserable pout on her face.**

* * *

Greta, noticing it despite being blind, tightened her grip around Charlie's arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

Raven took notice that Charlie paled when she nodder. "You sure about that, Red?"

A bit of color returned to Charlie's cheeks. "I thought i said never to call me that."

Raven grinned slyly. "Me and Greta are special cases. We can call you whatever we want."

"Fine, but I'll get you back for this." Charlie promised as they faced the front.

Cole laughed from behind them. "You three are too funny."

Ruffling her hair, hoping to look slightly B.A. Greta grinned. "We try."

Chris took out the same starter pistol that Chef had used earlier. "This looks promising. Let's see how this works now." He pulled the trigger. Tan and Maddie dove in head first.

...

The Chinchillas were in first place most of the challenge, thanks to the skilled Tan who was practically a merman in the water. He had rung the bell and swam back to the dock before Maddie was even halfway.

By the time Maddie made it to the dock and tagged Corey to swim, Jacy was already halfway to the bell. Corey was able to pour on the speed, and tied with each other at the dock giving Sunny and Janette the leeway to dive in at the exact same time.

Unlike in the sprinting challenge, Janette wasn't weighted down by a sack of flour and she swam gracefully and fast to the bell and was back to the dock by the time Sunny reached the bell (Which she didn't take very well.)

Even without the lead, Colton breezed past Sunny on the way to the bell and breezed past Alex on the way back to the dock, even spending a taunting five minutes to let them catch up by floating on his back before arriving back at the dock.

By the time Alex tagged Raven, Kennedy was already on her way back from the bell, successfully overlapping the Alpacas. Raven paddled hard, ringing the bell and starting the swim back to shore before Trevor dove in.

After hesitating to jump in and getting threatened by Sunny, Charlie jumped in the water plugging her nose. She swam toward the bell post, passing by Trevor as he swam back to the dock.

AJ swam toward the bell vigously, having a hard time but managed to keep his head above water. Greta managed to catch up, but ended up steering off course a couple of times leaving them farther behind.

Serena managed to make up for the lost time Colton caused them by proving to be a relatively strong swimmer, though she was not as impressive as Tan or Janette.

In the end, Alan managed to get back on the dock just seconds before Cole, luckily for the Chinchillas having overlapped the Alpacas more than once.

"Alright, campers!" Chris grinned at the campers lounging around on the grass outside the cabins, all of which back in their normal clothing only with wet hair. Everyone loomed exhausted. "You guys look like crap."

"No thanks to you," Sunny mumbled under her breath stoically.

Jacy sat up on her knees, nose twitched upward. "Who wins the challenge? We tied for both parts."

Chris nodded his head, placing his hands on his hips. "As always, very observant Jacy." Jacy grinned proudly. "However, there is one ity bity teensy weensy problem."

"Oh, lord, no." Greta grunted, hanging her head between her knees. Fortunately, she could see now that she had her contacts back in.

"The past two challenges are throw aways!" Chris laughed at the shocked and outraged expressions on the campers faces. Janette even tried to look menacing, but she was to tired to be even remotely threatening.

"What's that supposed to mean? The past four hours have been a complete waste?" Trevor demanded, frowning. His soggy brown hair clung to the side of his head.

Grinning wickedly like he always does, Chris rubbed his palms together. "Not a complete waste. We're doing a twist on the challenge from season one- the Awake-a-thon!"

"Nooo!" Maddie wailed, massaging her cramped legs.

* * *

**Maddie: "okay so maybe I'm not used to all the physical activities we have to do around here..." She smiled to herself nervously.**

* * *

"Now we have to stay awake for hours on end?" Corey flipped his hair to the side but his damp bangs fell in his eyes. He be used it aside.

"Nope, we have a different twist this season! Instead of staying awake, you have to shake-it-till-you-brake-it!" Chris replied.

"In English, please." Tan commented, ruffling up his own hair.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You bunch are no fun. The challenge is that you have to dance until you can't dance anymore, whether you are too tired to continue or you fall asleep right on the dance floor. If you stop dancing for so much as one second, you're out."

Alex stretched out his right leg on the grass. "Please tell me that this is the actual challenge and not another bogus one."

"Don't worry this is the real challenge. Now all of you should get moving to the mess hall!" When none of the campers moved toward the mess hall, Chris frowned. "That means now! Move it people!"

Reluctantly, the campers helped each other up and made their way toward the mess hall.

Sunny sighed, scratching at a patch of dirt on her jacket. "This is gon' be borin'."

Kennedy skipped ahead of Jacy, a bounce in her steps. "I hope there's music to dance to! It'd be kinda stupid if we have to shake-it-till-we-brake-it in silence. Music makes things fun!"

"It's probably just going to be Chef wearing headphones and playing Kidz Bop CDs or something." Trevor suggested, shrugging his shoulders. The other campers laughed at that.

"I don't even wanna do this. My legs are mush." Serena muttered, hunched forward as she walked.

"I guess it could be worse," Cole shrugged as he stepped into the mess hall. Immediately, his jaw dropped at the site. "Guuuuuys...You might wanna check this out."

The seventeen other campers crowded into the doorway to get a peak inside. Multicolored lights were strung from the ceiling and the tables were all pressed up along the side creating a neat little dance floor.

One table was pressed up along the far side of the room with small 8oz water bottles distributed across it. Perpendicular and to the right of the water table, a smaller table was set up with an Apple laptop and two speakers with Chef and Geoff behind it.

Chef was dressed in baggy pants, a tight grey hoody, black Ray Bands, and dark blue Beat headphones. He tapped his head along to the music.

Geoff looked basically the same—close cut cropped blonde hair covered by a cowboy hat, blue shorts, and an open button down shirt. The only difference was that he had some blonde stubble growing on his face and a golden ring on his left hand.

Currently, Geoff was whooping along to the Dynamite remix Chef had played.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Greta murmured, eyes bugging at the impressive site.

* * *

**Greta: "if it wasn't for the obvious possibility that a bomb may have gone off as soon as our feet touched the dance floor, I might have actually busted a move." She acknowledged with her arms crossed thoughtfully.**

* * *

"Hey, there's no use for that kinda talk." Kennedy scolded before sliding out onto the dance floor and doing the Macarena.

Maddie inhaled slowly. "Um, kay..."

The campers awkwardly spread out on the dance floor, moving barely enough to themselves to claim that they were dancing. Except for Kennedy who was having a good ol' time grooving.

As soon as the sung ended, Geoff whooped loudly. "Tight! Chef, you really know how to spin a beat, dude."

Chef gave a prideful look before pressing another song on the computer. Cupid Shuffle started to play over the speakers.

"Oh my gawsh! I love this song!" Kennedy instantly stood in the vacant center of the dance floor and began following the moves of the Cupid Shuffle. When she noticed everyone else was barely moving, Kennedy snatched up Colton's wrist. "Come on and do the Cupid Shuffle with me!"

"What?" Colton asked confused. Before he had a chance to protest, he was already standing in the midst of the dance floor next to where Kennedy was following the steps to the dance. After a few hesitations, Colton joined in full force.

"That's right, dudes! Get your party on!" Geoff vaulted over the table, nearly landed on his face, righted himself, then joined Kennedy and Colton dancing.

Trevor leaned over to AJ as they moved. "Think Geoff's drunk?"

AJ scribbled on his board. I_'m sure he'd argue he had just one or two drinks_

Alan stared at where Kennedy was dancing between Geoff and Colton, whooping alongside them. Fixing his glasses and puffing out his chest, he yelled, "I'm coming!" and danced in between Colton and Kennedy.

Corey grinned at the uncomfortable looks on Cole and Alex's faces. Hooking each of them under the arm, Corey grinned wildly as he pulled them forward. "Come along boys! We're gonna have some fun!"

"No! I don't dance!" Cole exclaimed in a panic, pulling away from him.

"Come on. How will you impress Charlie by being a wuss? Have fun?"

"We hate you." Alex said bluntly with a grin. The three boys joined in doing the Cupid Shuffle.

"Welcome to the club, boys!" Geoff yelled excitedly, fist bumping the air.

Before long, Corey and Kennedy had convinced all the campers to join in the Cupid Shuffle (except Eyrik who did his own thing in a corner) and every time a new person joined in, Geoff whooped loudly.

At the end of the song, Sunny fanned her face. "Okay. I'm done. I can't handle any more lame-ass pop music."

"No, Sunny!" Greta protested, scrunching up her nose. "We need to win this challenge!"

Sunny waved her off. "Ya'll be fine. Corey has loads of energy. 'Sides, I need a smoke anyhows." Sunny walked up to where Chef and Chris were DJ-ing (Geoff was partying with Tan and Corey) and told them she was done.

After Sunny left the mess hall, Chris went up on the microphone. "And our first player out is Sunny! Who's gonna snooze and lose next?"

...

Kennedy, Colton, Alan, and Jacy danced in a circle all for their own distinguished reasons. Kennedy was the main source of energy, bopping and whipping her hair while Alan tried to match her energetic pace.

When Rihanna's _Please Don't Stop the Music_ ended, Alan held up hand. "Kennedy, would you wanna go get a water bottle with me?"

"Sure!" Kennedy smiled, turning her gaze to Colton. "You wanna join us, Colton?"

Colton smiled, tipping his hat toward her. "I'd love to accompany you, miss."

Kennedy giggled, reaching out for his hand as he did the same.

In a panic, Jacy jumped between them. "Actually, I need to speak with Kennedy about something! Excuse us." Jacy clamped a hand around Kennedy's wrist and hauled her away.

Colton narrowed his eyes.

Once they were on the furthest edge of the dance floor, Jacy maintained a sway of her hips. "What are you thinking!?"

Kennedy stopped still, a blank expression on her face.

"Don't stop dancing!" Jacy hissed, motioning for Kennedy to move.

Kennedy frantically began doing the sprinkler. "Sorry! Uh, why am I in trouble?"

Jacy huffed in frustration. "There will be no flirting with Colton!"

"Why? He's on our team!" Kennedy replied, switching her dance to the opposite arm.

Jacy growled, then covered in up with a smile. "Kennedy, sweetie, I want to take you with me to the final two. I have a plan all worked out, but that plan does not involve a third wheel. I don't want it to cone down between three of us, when we can be right on top. Together."

"Oh."

"No more flirting. Ever."

"Okay."

Jacy smiled hooking arms with Kennedy and pulled her onto the dance floor. "Good. Now let's get back in the game, shall we?"

Suddenly, Chris' voice came over the speakers. "And a second Alpaca has fallen! Goodnight Alex!"

Both girls turned to where they saw Alex slink out the door. Jacy grinned. "Good, two down, sixteen to go."

...

"At least we still have five members going strong." Cole commented, moonwalking over toward Charlie and Raven. He indicated to where Corey was break dancing with Geoff and Tan and where Maddie was hanging out with AJ.

"I don't care...I just wanna go to bed." Raven drawled in a monotone, barely moving her feet an inch above the ground. Her beanie was slipping into her eyes.

"Same. My eyes can barely stay open." Charlie said, doing the classic disco move half heartedly.

"I agree. I just wish Corey could lend me his energy." Cole nodded where Corey was spinning on his head with Geoff and Tan chanting go.

Raven yawned loudly. "Yeah."

...

"Dude, I can't go on anymore! I'm too damn tired!" Alan groaned, hanging onto Tan's leg, dragging him down a bit.

"Bro, get up. You have to keep moving!" Tan grabbed the hood of Alan's sweatshirt and tried to stand him up, but Alan was stubbornly trying to sit down. "Dude, stop."

"Can't go on..." Alan muttered, then began repeating it over and over.

"Hey!" Chris called over the mic, "Alan and Tan, you two stopped dancing! Both of you are out!"

"What? But he was hanging on my leg!" Tan pleaded, pointing at the figure of Alan lying on the floor.

"Tough luck man." Chris shrugged, pointing out the door. Grumbling, Tan left the mess hall while Alan slumped behind him. Chris laughed, leaning over to Chef. "I hope they realize that we're going to wake everyone up at the end."

Chef laughed in a rumble. "At least we know Geoff can be out-partied." He pointed to where Geoff was sprawled on his stomach, passed out in a corner.

...

Trevor stared at the Corey, Charlie, and Cole- the three C's he supposed. He knew he needed to get rid of them before he, Colton, and AJ went down. He wasn't too concerned about Maddie.

Fingering the three sleeping pills in his hand, he made up his mind with a mischievous smirk. Within his pocket, he ground up the pills into a dust, taking caution to make sure he was swaying at all times.

Once he was sure he had enough powder, he slipped over to the water bottle table, picked out three water bottles and administered a large, but safe dose to two of the bottles and added a smaller dose to a third.

Collecting the three bottles, he walked up to where Charlie, Cole, and Corey were fighting to keep going. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Trevor." Corey greeted friendly.

"You holding up?" Cole asked, raking a hand through his hair. His sea green eyes were blood shot.

Trevor nodded his head. "More or less. Here, I thought you could use some hydration." He made sure to give Charlie the bottle with the smaller dose of sleeping powder.

"Thanks. That was nice." Charlie smiled, uncapping her bottle and taking a sip.

"Yeah. I was about ready to get one." Cole took a swig and immediately felt dizzy. "Woah."

"Whats wrong?" Charlie asked, steadying him gently.

"This kinda tastes funny..." Corey murmured after finishing his entire eight ounces. "I feel sleepy."

"Me...too.." Cole yawned into his fist.

"Guys," Trevor warned, pretending to be sympathetic, "don't give out now."

"I can't keep going." Cole stammered, rubbing his eyes.

"Me neither." Corey grunted, wiping something from his cheek.

"Guuys..."Charlie wailed tugging on them effortlessly. "We need to keep going."

"You'll do fine." Cole patted her on the shoulder, then he and Corey hobbled out of the mess hall.

"And Corey and Cole are down for the count! Will Charlie and Maddie hold up long enough for AJ, Colton, and Trevor to collapse?" Chris gave his short announcement on the speakers, clearly tired himself.

Charlie swayed back an forth, then fell forward. According to plan, Trevor caught her in an embrace. "Woah, you okay there?"

Charlie hugged her arms together and snuggled her face to his chest. "So tired, Trevor. So tired."

Trevor smiled at her. "I know." When she didn't respond, and slacked, he could tell the draught had taken effect and she was asleep. "Chris! She's asleep."

"Then she's out. And you are too. You stopped moving." Chris muttered with his hand on his cheek.

"What?" Trevor sighed, scooping the redhead into his arms. "Okay, let's get you back to your cabin, Red."

Colton tapped his feet in an irregular rhythm as he watched Trevor leave. Eyes cold, Colton stared.

* * *

**Colton: He scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking hard. "there's somethin not right about that picture. Corey an' Cole were perfectly fine until Trevor gave them the water. I'm sure it has to do with those meds he had earlier" He ran a hand through his hair when suddenly his eyes lit up. "...of course!"**

* * *

...

"Have you ever danced with a girl before?" Maddie asked as she and AJ danced slowly to a rather up beat song.

AJ shook his head in response with a blush. Maddie had reverted to asking yes or no questions to make it easier on him.

Maddie giggled to herself. "I've never danced with a boy either." The two were silent for a few moments until Maddie broke the silence (other than the pounding music.) "You ever kiss a girl?"

AJ's face flushed bright red at the question and stiffened. The lack of answer was enough and Maddie got the memo. Since she was a bit taller, Maddie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "At least we'll have something to take from this experience, right?"

AJ smiled, still red.

"Well, I think you deserve to win this round." Maddie winked at him. "I'm gonna collapse any second now, anyways."

Before AJ could tell what was going on, Maddie was already up at the table and told Chris she was done. "And the Chinchillas win the second time in a row!" He announced. "Alpacas, report to the campfire."

"Great job, AJ." Colton clapped AJ on the back, watching Maddie drag herself out the door.

AJ touched his cheek, reliving the scene in his mind.

* * *

**AJ: AJ held up his board, the tips of his ears pink. _I cannot believe that happened. I still have butterflies!_**

* * *

Chef paused the music and Chris turned to address the remaining boys. "You two hit the sack. Now."

...

"Considering everyone here is about to pass out anyway, let's just get this over with quickly." Chris yawned into his fist. "There are nine people here, but only eight marshmallows. If you do not get one, yada, yada. Here we go."

The campers held their heads in their hands, looking nervous, but exhausted from the day's activities more than anything.

"The first marshmallow goes to Alex."

Alex sighed in relief, catching his.

"Cole."

Cole barely responded, his marshmallow landing in his lap.

"Greta."

Greta bounced up to get her marshmallow, but flopped back down instead. Her marshmallow landed in her lap.

"Corey."

Corey was snoozing into his palm, and the marshmallow bounced off his head.

"Raven."

Her marshmallow fell short, landing near the fire. She dared not reach out to grab it.

"Sunny."

Despite being tired, Sunny caught it reflexively.

"Eyrik."

Eyrik snagged the marshmallow mid-air as well.

"Ladies, this is the final marshmallow." Chris said to Charlie and Maddie. Both girls stiffened. "One of you will be leaving for good. Charlie, you could go home because you made a big deal out of swimming." She yanked on her curls. "Maddie, you proved to be pretty unexceptional in the stamina challenges."

Maddie held her breath. Charlie raised her hood over her hair.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Charlie."

Charlie sighed, catching the marshmallow in her palms. "You did good Maddie."

"Thanks." Maddie said, standing up.

Greta and Raven threw their arms around Charlie and walked off. Sunny walked up to Maddie and gave her a hug. "I'm gon' miss you kid."

Maddie smiled, trying not to whimper about the bone crushing hug. "I'll never forget you Sunny. Keep an eye on AJ will ya?"

Sunny winked. "Sure thing."

Maddie climbed into the boat, waving to Sunny as it sped off.

Chris leaned against the podium at the campfire. "Quite the day! How will Jacy and Kennedy's alliance go now that Colton is declared off limits? Is Colton going to uncover the truth about Trevor? Will AJ and Maddie's attraction become something more now that they're separated? And what's going to happen between Sunny and Charlie now that the Alpacas have chosen Charlie over Maddie? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama Extravaganza!"

* * *

**_This is the longest chapter to date and it would be been longer if I didn't get lazy around a few parts lol. But I've been working my ass off the past few days trying to finish this chapter and I just needed to end it._**

**_Remember when I said that these chapters will get shorter as more people get voted off? It seems like I lied because these chapters keep getting longer and longer. I kid you not, this chapter's over 13,000 words._**

**_Yes, I changed my profile picture to Duncan and Courtney because they are my bebes~ my Total Drama OTP and I love them. Just wanted to clarify just in case someone got confused when they didn't see the extraordinary pic of Zane. (Ninjago, FTW!)_**

**_Another important update, this is my first year of high school. Like literally today was the first day and the only reason why I'm saying this is because my schedule seriously just got effed up within seven hours. Im taking all advanced classes plus a college prep class, so it is going to take me more time than it has to write the chapters of this story._**

**_I don't want you guys to think I'm abandoning this story just because I don't get a new chapter up every two weeks or if I miss an update over a month or two because I will be using all my spare time to work on this. And for those of you thinking, "everyone's excuse is freshman year" and "nobody's ever that busy."_**

**_My classes are:_**

**_College prep_**

**_Biology I_**

**_AP Human Geography_**

**_AP World History_**

**_Honors English_**

**_ACC Geometry_**

**_And yes. It's a shit load of work, but I'm kind of an over achiever._**

**_I know you guys could probably care less what my jacked up life is like, but I felt that I needed to explain ahead of time my almost certain absences._**

**_With that aside, on to the story!_**

**_Woaaaah! Just like Chris to trick the campers, huh? _**

**_Well, I see a developing friendship between Cole, Alex, and Corey. Jacy put her foot down with Kennedy concerning Colton. AJ and Maddie connected, only for the poor thing to get voted off! And Trevor, you'd better watch your back around Colton! _**

**_Btw, I love Colton. Like, even I'm falling for him as I write him, and he's a fictional character._**

**_I also love writing super happy and perky Kennedy. She's too cute._**

**_I'd love to hear your responses, whether it's a review or a pm'd message. I don't know if you've picked up on it yet, but I tend to keep the players longer in the story when the creator (AKA you) review me back their thoughts._**

**_No, I'm not going just write off a triple elimination or something because because people won't review- I'm not that kind of person. If the character has become a crucial plot or subplot, I'll keep them around a little bit longer._**

**_But this isn't to say that if you repeatedly review, you're character will win or never get voted off. SMOSHbuscus, the creator of Tamara, reviewed to me and pm'd about how nice the story was, but Tamara still ended up going home. And yet, SMOSH still complimented me on it, which was very nice of her._**

**_(If you're still reading this story SMOSH [or this long-ass author's note] then this is a call out to you!)_**

**_Okay, I got my three hundred word rant done and I apologize for it. If you read it all, comment to me at the top of your review (or pm) your favorite Total Drama pairing...cuz I'm interested._**

**_Okay. That's all. _**


	6. Crazy, Stupid Love

Chris folded his arms, grinning like a psycho maniac as he stood in front of the campfire, stumps spread around. "Last time on Total Drama, the campers competed in a sprint relay while carrying sacks of flour as well as a swimming relay."

_Charlie frowned, the freckles on her nose scrunched up. "Are you trying to insult me?"_

_"Yeah." Sunny confirmed, fixing the lapels of her jacket. "Wanna do somethin' about it?"_

"Despite Sunny's grazing on Charlotte, the Spitting Alpacas managed to win the first part of the challenge."

_Laughing, Chris said, "There's a catch: the order from the sprint relay is the same order you'll use for the swim relay."_

_"What? But that won't work the same way!" Jacy shot at him, eyes narrowing in anger. She planted both hands on her hips._

"And thanks to the swimming talents of Tan and Janette, the Chinchillas pulled ahead in the swimming relay. The only catch? That wasn't the actual challenge!"

_"What's that supposed to mean? The past four hours have been a complete waste?" Trevor demanded, frowning. His soggy brown hair clung to the side of his head._

"The real challenge was dancing as long as they could to DJ Chef and Geoff's shuffle."

_"Dude, I can't go on anymore! I'm too damn tired!" Alan groaned, hanging onto Tan's leg, dragging him down a bit._

_"Bro, get up. You have to keep moving!" Tan grabbed the hood of Alan's sweatshirt and tried to stand him up, but Alan was stubbornly trying to sit down. "Dude, stop."_

"Trevor set to bringing mischief to the opposing team, and thanks to that, the Chinchillas won the challenge and the Alpacas ended up at the campfire for the second time in a row, sending Maddie home instead of Charlie."

_Maddie smiled. "I'll never forget you Sunny. Keep an eye on AJ will ya?"_

_Sunny winked. "Sure thing."_

_Maddie climbed into the boat, waving to Sunny as it sped off._

Chris slipped a keychain out of his pocket, a small image of the Eiffle Tower hanging from it. "What kind of crazy will these obnoxious teens bring on this episode of Total Drama Extravaganza?"

-cue theme-

Sunny lit up her third stick as she continued to lean against the side of the cabin. Her eyes stayed trained on camp ground where the other campers were going about their business.

Her steely blue eyes narrowed when Charlie sat down on the dock with a book.

* * *

**Sunny: She frowned and massaged her temples with her finger tips. "It's her fault that Maddie's gone! And I'm gon' make sure she goes home next..."**

* * *

When the stick burned down into a stub, the greaser flicked it onto the ground and stomped it out with her red boots. It was only a matter of time before they showed up...

...

Raven stepped out on the front porch of the cabin, her eyes throbbing from the adjustment of the dark cabin to the sunlight. She had been contemplating whether or not she wanted to write in her diary, but vouched to do something else instead.

She noticed Eyrik lounging on the railing of the boys' side of the cabin. Clutching the railing on the opposite side, Raven inhaled slowly. "Nice weather we're having?"

Eyrik glanced over to her with a slightly amused grin. "I suppose."

* * *

**Raven: "what kind of answer is that?" She had an annoyed look on her face.**

* * *

Arching her back, Raven pursed her lips. "Well, have fun...doing what you're doing."

She released her grip on the railing, and slipped off the porch grumbling to herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sunny glaring daggers at her, but she rolled her eyes and walked toward the dock where her friend was anyway.

Charlie sat with her legs crisscrossed with the book in her lap, watching out to sea (lake, whatever.) Raven considered turning around because the redhead looked so serene, but the creaking of the dock boards under foot made Charlie jump and turn around.

Raven chuckled, taking a seat at the end of the dock beside her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Charlie forced a wide eyed smile, still slightly nerve wrecked from her scare. "You just frightened me is all, Rae. I'm fine though."

"I'd hope so - I'd hate to be down another man in the challenge because you had a heart attack or something." Raven quipped back teasingly.

"Ha ha," Charlie deadpanned, closing the novel in her lap and setting it aside. "I bet Sunny would like that though."

Raven shrugged, scooching closer to the edge of the dock so she could dangle her legs over the side. Her black hair flowed down her back and was frizzy near the rim of her beanie. "I saw her give me the Evil-Eye on my way over here. I think she's plotting against us."

"Which is a bummer too, because Sunny's not a bad person." Charlie muttered under her breath, setting her face in her hands. "She's just pissed that Maddie was voted out."

"She was out to get you, and in turn me, before that anyway. We just need to keep a step ahead." Raven replied stoutly, smoothing a hand down the side of her jeans.

Charlie brushed a curly strand out of her eyes. "This islands already become more than what I bargained for."

Raven let out an amused laugh.

...

"The swell is looking so dope." Janette grinned, her hand shading her eyes as she stared out at the lapping waves out on the lake. She was dressed in her green halter bikini with her dark curls pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. A surf board was planted in the sand beside her with the cord Velcroed to her ankle.

Beside her, Tan took in the serenity of the water and beachfront. Not a piece of litter or suffering animal in sight, and the high humidity made the early morning warm enough for swimming. "Yeah, the waves should be pretty sweet to ride. The water looks beautiful."

Janette flashed him a competitive smile over her shoulder. "See you out on the water."

Janette lifted her board out of the sand and jogged toward the water with the board tucked under one arm. Tan stripped his shirt, leaving him in his green trunks. Sliding his blue and white board under his arm, he jogged after Janette.

He expertly launched himself onto the board so that he was lying on his stomach, then paddled out toward the middle of the lake. The water lapping over the nose of the board streamed down his chest.

"Having a nice time sunbathing?" Janette asked in a flirty, yet teasing voice when he finally caught up. She was sitting up on her board, hands planted firmly behind her to keep from tipping.

Tan chuckled, pushing himself up as well. "I take my time. Life's not about always taking the fast lane, you know."

Janette cocked her head to one side, as if this was an epiphany to her.

* * *

**Janette: "I guess he has a point, but I'm all about living in the fast lane." She shrugged, wet hair clinging to her face.**

* * *

Tan grinned at her crooked smile, and nodded out toward where relatively large waves were breaking and producing large amounts of foam. "It's not quite the California Coast, but it's good enough. You ready?"

Janette grinned, swinging her legs up and over so that she was on her stomach. "I'm always ready." She paddled out to an impressive wave, and began the digging strokes before pulling up at the last second. She jumped to her feet, whooping excitedly as she sliced the top of the wave with the underside of her board.

Tan raised an eyebrow, his mouth turning up towards a smile. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Nice wave, Janette!"

She flashed him a smile, and he knew that he needed to ride a bigger wave. It didn't take two minutes before he spotted what would become a good tube wave. The water was still flat, but the rockiness of the tide and his trained eye knew better. He just had to time it right...

"What a rush! I almost expected to pearl on that one." Janette giggled, coasting up to him from the momentum of the water. Her hair was damp, but not wet. Her cheeks were flushed in excitement.

Tan laughed, skimming his fingers across the top of the water. "I knew you'd be fine; I could tell that you were merely distracted." He said the last part with a wink.

Janette rolled her eyes, easily picking up on his joke. "Whatever floats your board, Asani."

Tan laughed out loud again much to Janette's confusion, which in turn made her blush. "All joking aside, it was a pretty sweet ride. But if you'll excuse me, I have a wave with my name on it."

Janette glanced out to where the wave Tan had predicted earlier was taking shape - a big shape, roughly nine feet tall. "Dayumm. You sure you wanna take that baby?"

Tan grinned with a sly shrug. "So you'll swim with sharks and cliff dive, but you won't even ride a wave shy of a story high?"

Janette quirked up her eyebrows slightly, arms crossed while a smirk snaked across her lips. "Not necessarily." Tan opened his mouth (to say something playfully flirty) but Janette cut him short. "Dude! You're gonna miss that rad wave if you keep bickering with me! Now hurry up before I take it!"

Tan laughed for a third time within the twenty minutes they were out there, finding Janette's loud and proud personality quite intriguing. "Don't bail on me."

He paddled out to where the wave was beginning to curl. He only had a second opening or else he would wipe out big time. Tan jumped to his feet, and leaned forward with all his might until...he shot forward into the tube of the wave.

He sailed weightlessly over the surface, water tumbling around him on every side except forward. Closing his eyes, Tan pulled back on his speed, inhaled deeply, and plunged his right hand into the tumbling waves as he sliced by.

The aquatic bliss and humid smell were not unfamiliar to him. The crashing sound made his heart skip a beat as he reappeared on the other side of the wave. Cutting the Velcro off his ankle, he vaulted off his board into a graceful dive off the top of the wave, torpedoing into the level water twelve feet below.

"No way!" Janette hollered,green eyes wide when she spotted a mass of dark hair bob above the water.

* * *

**Janette: The guy is an amazing surfer! He is one of the only people I've ever seen unprofessionally, like as in to not be properly trained for competition, to pull off a tube and not get mortally injured! But did his board take a beating!**

* * *

**Tan: I hate to admit, but I got a bit careless for a minute there toward the end of my ride. I knew the rocks were there, but I was too absorbed into the moment. I'm fine, and the entire stunt probably looked planned, but I can't say the same for the tattered driftwood that was once a top board.**

* * *

"Enjoy my trick?" Tan climbed up onto the surfboard alongside Janette after she slid over to make room. He shook his head quickly, water spraying from his hair in all directions.

Janette held up an arm to shield her face from unwarranted water attacks, then set it down when he finished his onslaught. "Dude, did you have something against your board?"

Tan grinned. "Nope. Maybe I just have a death wish."

Janette shook her head in disbelief and pinned a damp curl behind her ear. "No way. It looked to perfect, almost like it was down to a science or if you practiced it often."

"Nuh uh. First time doing it." He answered, enjoying the stumped expression Janette currently had.

"That's next to impossible; it has to be. You'd have to be, like, immortal to pull off something like that." She swirled her legs in the water, her brain running a mile a minute.

"Did I forget to mention I'm not mortal?"

"Wha?"

"Yeah, I'm actually the reincarnation of the sea lord Poseidon." Tan stated it so matter of factly, he could tell by the look on Janette's face that she was trying to come up with any explanation to prove his claim to be TRUE.

* * *

**Janette: it didn't seem to be completely invalidated, even if it was something as ridiculous as a lord of the sea! But I just thought King Triton ruled the ocean...You know. The Little Mermaid's dad**

* * *

"You're joking." Janette finally decided, staring up at his dark eyes. It had just come to her attention that they were both in their bathing suits, sitting incredibly close together on surfboard in the middle of the lake.

* * *

**Janette: can you say awkward? But...good awkward**

* * *

"Yeah, I was joking." Tan smiled, flipping his hair out of his eyes as he too seemed to notice the situation.

They sat staring at each other, waiting for the other to make matters less embarrassing for a few seconds before Tan cleared his throat. "I, uh, think we should be getting back now."

"Yeah," Janette answered a bit quickly, her face flushing. "Just a second?"

"Sure." Tan answered, unsure of what she was going to do.

Slipping into the water, Janette dove down as far as she could. Then she screamed as loud and hard as she could underwater, air bubbles dotting the surface of the lake.

...

Serena flipped to the first page of the next chapter, eyes fixated hungrily on the string of words on the cream colored paper. Katniss had just said goodbye to Rue for what will be the last time and was now searching for Peeta.

She rubbed the corner of the page between her fingertips as she read; it was the only way to let her anxiety out without screaming in frustrated panic. What if she couldn't find Peeta and he was in critical condition?

She inhaled deeply with her heart racing as she turned the page...only to be interrupted by Alan in the doorway.

"Yo, Serena?" The skinny blonde poked his head through the crack in the door with a hand slid beneath his glasses and covering his eyes. "You decent?"

Serena scowled, slipped a cliché bookmark between the pages, and set the closed book aside. "Yeah, I'm clothed. Come on in."

Alan peeked between his fingers, then pulled his hand away from his face. Using his index finger and thumb, he righted his glasses. "Hey, I was just wondering if you could help me out with something."

Serena raised her eyebrows slightly, her interest clearly piqued.

* * *

**SERENA: the guy looked like he was going to break down into hysterics, which would have been really weird considering he's usually so...confident and out there**

* * *

She patted the empty spot beside her on the scratchy blanket, indicating he could sit beside her freely. Alan complied, the mattress groaning as he sat down. Serena with held a giggle, finding him being disoriented very cute.

"Okay," Serena clasped her fingers together, ready to get back on track. "First off, what's this about?"

Alan glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I need advice on how to win Kennedy over."

Serena blinked twice, her eyebrows shooting up. "And you're asking for my advice? I thought the ladies couldn't resist your charms."

She had said the second part sarcastically, but apparently Alan didn't pick up on it like she thought he would.

"They can't; I can already tell that all the girls on the island are smitten with me," he made an apologetic look at Serena, honestly believing that she was going to take the next part to heart. "And even though you're a fine girl, I don't think me and you would ever work out now that I've found happiness with Kennedy."

It was hard to withhold from laughing in his face.

* * *

**Serena: it was actually sad because he was completely sincere**

* * *

"I understand, and I'll try to stay strong." Serena joked, holding a hand to her chest.

Alan nodded appreciably. "I know you will, but back to business."

"Right."

"Now you're friends with Kennedy, right?"

Serena squinted her eyes slightly and laughed nervously. "Kinda? She follows Jacy around more than me."

Alan rubbed his chin, bobbing his head. "Yeah, that's true."

They sat in silence for a minute before Serena gasped in excitement. She whipped around, grabbed onto Alan's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "I have a brilliant idea!"

"Yeah, well you're making my life flash before my already effed up eyes!" He shot out, worming his arms out of her hold and grabbed onto her wrists to make her still. "Geez, woman, I can feel splinters of my spine rattling inside my brain."

Serena reeled her arms back to her torso and crossed them indignantly with an unamused facial expression. "Do you want this woman's help or not?"

"Yeah, sorry. I always forget girls get so touchy. Carry on." Alan waved for her to speak on.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I can just cozy up to Kennedy, find out what her ideal guy is, tell you, and then you can swoop in and be all impressive and stuff."

Alan contemplated the plan, his head bobbing slowly. The more and more he thought about it, the more he liked it and the faster his head bobbed while a grin spread over his face. "Fool proof!"

Serena beamed to herself proudly. "I'm so good."

"Just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Don't mention to anyone else that you're helping me win her over over. I already convinced the others that she's my girlfriend who worships me."

Serena looked away from him. "I'm pretty sure they're far from convinced..." She murmured to herself.

...

"So what do you think I should do about it?" Cole asked, catching the ball easily in his outstretched hand. He positioned his fingertips so they were aligned with the white lace before tossing it as hard as he could.

Corey made a wild dive, the football crashing into his arms as he slid across the ground. "Wicked spiral, dude." He laughed, brushing dust from his hoody as he rose from the ground.

Cole held a fist to his mouth as he snickered. "As much as that awesome catch would humble any varsity quarterback that ever was, I still have have a problem."

Corey spun the ball for entertainment's sake before chucking it back flawlessly to his friend. "I don't know. Be more open? Trevor is obviously digging on her too."

"What?" Cole's grip on the inflatable ball tightened for a tedious moment.

"You have to have picked up on the signs right? He just gives out that vibe whenever he's around her." Corey answered carefully, noticing just how ticked off Cole was becoming.

Suddenly, the taller raventte sighed loudly. With a solid motion, he tossed the football back to Corey, but it fell short and plummeted to the earth. "Unfortunately, I have noticed."

"On the bright side," Corey jogged up to Cole and clapped him on the back supportively, "she does seem to be interested in you. You just have to keep it that way."

Cole flipped his wavy black bangs out of his eyes. "I guess you're right man."

The two boys engaged in a fist bump before Cole retrieved the football to restart their game.

...

Colton slipped out of the mess hall, keeping an eye out for Trevor or Alan. He was on a snooping mission, and was in no hurry to run into either of them.

* * *

**Colton:the way I see it, Trevor had to have gotten those tablets from somewhere else on the island. Unless he found where Chris don hide his trailer, the only place he coulda gotten 'em was from a different camper**

* * *

His main objective was to subtly ask all the other cast members (excluding Trevor, Alan, and AJ) if they had sleeping droughts because he had a sleeping disorder. Fibs always worked best.

Colton spotted Raven and Charlie sitting out on the dock while Sunny glared from beside her cabin with a cigarette crammed between her fingers. Deciding to not get wrapped up in whatever was transpiring between the girls, Colton made a beeline for where Eyrik continued to relax on the railing of the Alpaca cabin.

"Howdy, Eyrik." Colton greeted pleasantly as he strode up to the quieter boy.

Eyrik wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket, but made no other move to respond.

Colton took the silence as a moment to weigh each other down; he knew that it was a trial of patience. He stared at Eyrik with a silent tenacity until he finally cracked a grin.

"What can I do for you?" Eyrik asked, sitting up.

* * *

**Colton: answerin' my damn question would be mighty kind. Maybe that's why I asked you a fricken' question?**

* * *

Colton forced a smile, flicking his hay stick onto the ground. "I was just wondering if you had any sleeping tabs I might be able ta barrow? I haven't been sleepin very well since I left home."

Eyrik's eyes narrowed into slits. "You don't say? I've been missing a bottle of tablets. They were in my bag the night before last night, but had disappeared by yesterday morning."

Colton pursed his lips and his eyes became harder set. "Really...because I think that there may be ah new development in this here case."

...

Trevor scribbled down in his notebook different attempts of sabotage he could try before the season ended when AJ eased through the door and into the cabin. He subtly hid his book and pencil under his pillow as he greeted his friend with a cheery smile. "Hey AJ, how ya doin buddy?"

AJ shrugged, crawling up onto the bed beside Trevor. He held up his board for him to read a minute later. _Okay I guess. I just miss Maddie._

Trevor clapped him on the back. "You'll see her again before the seasons over. When you become runner-up, there's no way she'll resist you."

AJ scrunched up his eyebrows. _What do you mean by runner up?_

Trevor smirked widely, performing a friendly noogie. Under his arm, AJ shuddered with giggles. "Cuz I'm gonna win this show, you goon. And I plan on taking you to the top with me."

AJ pulled away, face flushed from laughing. _What if it's the other way around and I take you to the top with me?_

Trevor glanced at the bottle of sedatives setting on the dresser across the room. "Trust me grasshopper, I'm playing this game like a checker board."

...

Jacy glared at her fellow contestants going about their morning business. Colton was snooping around in the mess hall before he went over to speak with Eyrik which was weird. He had to be up to something.

"Hey, Jacy. What are you doing?" Kennedy asked cheerfully as she walked up behind her friend.

Jacy whipped around, heart thumping while she tried to make it appear like she hadn't been spying on Colton for the last five minutes. "Nothing. I was just ah, going over some game strategies."

* * *

**Jacy: which, I technically wasn't lying because figuring out the other campers strategies and leaving Kennedy in the dark to do my bidding is a part of my strategy**

* * *

Kennedy nodded, shoulder length hair swishing against her neck. "Oh, good idea. Wanna tell me what the plan is?"

Jacy patted Kennedy on the shoulder with a cheesy smile plastered across her face. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Kennedy. I've got it all figured out."

Shrugging without a care, Kennedy dropped her arms. "Works for me. Less stuff I have to remember."

Jacy glanced over to where Colton had left Eyrik alone on the railing of the other cabin. A devious grin worked its way to replace the cheesy smile. "Actually Kennedy, I think there is something you can do to help."

...

Careful as to not draw attention to herself, Kennedy slipped into the boys side of the cabin. After a brief conversation with Eyrik, she found out that Colton had been asking about sleeping tablets and how Eyrik confessed to be missing some.

* * *

**Kennedy: I'm not hard to spot considering I'm dressed from shoulder to toe in neon pink!**

* * *

The room was the exact opposite of the neat and organized room she shared with the other girls: clothes and boxers were strewn all over the floor. Candy and chip wrappers were shoved either under pillows or beneath mattresses in a hurry.

She wrinkled her nose when a beetle the size of her thumb scurried the length of floor. "Okay, first order of business," she muttered to herself in the middle of the ransacked room, hands on her hips, "how did they smuggle Pringles here? They should at least share."

* * *

**Kennedy: sharing is caring. And I really love me some Pringles**

* * *

A knocking on the side of the window made Kennedy's heart jump into her throat. She quickly turned toward the source of the sound - Jacy pounding on the window, signaling to either a.) GTFO or b.) hide.

Kennedy chose the latter as she dove into a pile of disheveled blankets bunched up at the foot of a bed. The moment she landed, she took a deep breath, and immediately had to withhold a squeal of pure delight. She had landed in Colton's bed!

She noticed one of his red plaid button downs, grabbed it, and hugged onto it tightly as she rubbed the fabric against her face before stopping abruptly.

* * *

**Kennedy: it was like I became as creepy as Sierra. Even though I love her, I don't wanna scare away Colton by being...stalkerish. giggle. I just now realized how many times I've used the confessional in the past twenty minutes**

* * *

The high pitched squeak of the door being pushed open made Kennedy freeze in fear, steadying her breaths to a slow puff from her lips. She slowly moved a fold of fabric in order to make a peep hole, and peered out into the room.

Colton's head popped into the room, blue eyes roving for anyone else. Kennedy held still and his gaze washed over her. He crossed over to where there was a dresser in a corner and began rummaging through the miscellaneous junk setting on top.

"Oh darn it," he spat, moving different vials, tubes, candy wrappers, and other things in his desperate search. "Where in tarnation could them thin' coulda gone?" He switched tactics to rifling through the drawers in the dresser.

Kennedy's eyes grew into saucers as she watched. At exactly the wrong moment, she could feel the building pressure in her sinuses. She held her breath, praying Colton would just leave before she sneezed.

"Aha!"

"Achoo!"

Colton whipped around, eyes narrowed hard. He slipped the tablets into his back pocket. "Who's there? Show yourself now."

Kennedy held perfectly still hoping he'd let it go.

"Please come on out." He said again, much more gently.

Well, if you put it like that, she thought with a giggle. Hesitantly, Kennedy slid out from her hiding spot, racking her brain for a good lie to tell him. "Oh, good. It's only you, Colton!" She laughed, hoping she didn't sound like a phony.

She hated lying.

Colton raised an eyebrow at her, then at the spot on his own bed she had just emerged from. "Were you just, er...?"

Kennedy fought the incoming blush of embarrassment. "Yeah, I, what happened-. Well, I was playing hide and go seek with Trevor on the account that if I could evade Trevor for five minutes straight, then he owes me five bucks. So I figured I'd come in the boy's side of the cabin because uh...no one would look for me there."

"Really now?" Colton wasn't the least convinced.

Kennedy held up her index finger and opened her mouth to protest, but let it go. "Okay, so me and Jacy saw you talking with Eyrik. He told us about the sleeping droughts and how he was suspicious of how you knew."

Colton tipped his hat out of his eyes, glancing back at where she was hiding in his bed. "I appreciate yer honesty. It was sheer luck that it turned out Eyrik was missing his droughts. I have a few hunches of my own along with some useful information; you tell Jacy that if she wishes to do so, I am always open to forming an alliance with ya two."

Kennedy giggled, twirling a strand of hair self consciously. "Of course I'll tell her, Colton."

"Just one thing?"

"Of course!"

"Don't mention anything of this outside of myself or Jacy. I don't think one of us is really who they pretend to be."

...

It had been much longer than she had expected when Greta and Alex emerged from the mess hall. The two had insisted, whatever the reason, to help Chef clear up the dishes from breakfast and scrape off the gruel stuck to the plates.

Sunny dropped her latest stick onto the ground, further putting it out by squashing it with her boot. After a quick exhale of excess smoke in her lungs, she made a beeline directly toward Greta and Alex. "Hey ther, Gerta. Alex."

"Actually it's Greta." Greta corrected patiently, pinning a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Sunny blinked once, then twice. "Ain't that what i just said?"

"Uhhh..." Greta looked to Alex for help, who immediately jumped in to help her out.

"What's up Sunny? Can we help you with something?" He asked with a convincing smile, though he was feeling slightly rattled by the face-to-face confrontation.

Sniffing slightly, Sunny draped an arm around each of her teammates shoulders. "Let's take a walk, yeah?"

"Whaa...?" This time Alex looked to Greta for help, but the red haired Czech Republic chick was already walking along with Sunny without protesting. So he figured he might as well not make a big deal of how he could be potentially murdered...

"That is such a great idea. I love taking walks, especially down a dirt path that runs through the woods near my school back home." Greta grinned perky, but she too looked a bit uneasy. "Okay, so it was more like a bicycle path, but my friends Thalia and Annabeth walk it with me all time which is why I love walks so much-"

"That's enough, foxy." Sunny tutted, making an undeniable reference to her hair color. Both Greta and Alex slacked under her grip. "Here's tha deal. Maddie got tha boot last week over Missy Detroit, ovr' ther, so people must've voted fer Maddie yeah?"

"I didn't vote for Maddie!" Alex said, keeping his voice low. He sighed a breath of relief when he noticed her smile at him slightly.

* * *

**Alex: I wonder how'd she react if she found out that I voted for her**

* * *

"Be dat as it may, Red is tha next to go, got my drift?" Sunny grunted, staring each of her teammates square in the eyes. "And whoever else I deem necessary."

"Are you making an alliance with us?" Greta squeaked out, rubbing her bare shoulder where the sleeves of her top slid down.

Exhaling in slight exasperation, Sunny rubbed her temples. "Yeas, Gerta. It's an alliance. Are ya in?" She held out her hands in a crisscross to either of them.

Greta and Alex shared knowing looks before shaking her hand.

Sunny smirked, reeling her arms back to her sides. "Perfect."

* * *

**Sunny: of course i know I can't trust 'em. Foxy is in league wit Red and the other girl. And Alex has grown close ta Cole and Corey. Nah, I'm playin this game by my own accords**

* * *

...

Cole leaned against the side of the cabin, his head feeling slightly dizzy. Though the news that Greta and Alex had just relayed was disturbing, he was pretty sure his head hurt from when Corey chucked the ball at his head.

"So she's basically going to pick us off?" Corey clarified, glancing around at their small group.

"By the looks of it." Raven muttered darkly, crossing her arms. She stood with her back slightly slouched. "I just knew she was bad news. Anyone who smokes at our age are bound to be trouble!"

Alex ran a hand through his hair in distress. "And she thinks that we're actually going to help her!" He stopped mid-sentence, jaw dropping. "We're not actually going to vote Charlie out are we?"

"Of course not!" Greta jumped in, slinging one arm around Charlie's neck in a lopsided hug while using her other hand to pat Alex's back soothingly. "She's too good of a camper!"

Charlie laughed as she pulled Greta's death grip from around her neck. "That's totally reassuring."

"I hope so, because we need to play this off." Cole pushed himself up from against the side of the cabin as the other five looked to him.

"What do you mean?" Corey wondered skeptically, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "We can't just let Alex and Greta become Sunny's minions."

Cole suppressed a smirk, green eyes catching a mischievous glint. "Or can they?"

...

Chris rounded up the campers, pleasantly surprised when they made it to the edge of the woods where the Truth or Scare game in season 6 had taken place. "Congradulations," he greeted them with a sadistic smirk, folding his hands. "You've just set the record for fastest time all campers make it to the designated meeting area in Total Drama History!"

"Charmed, I'm sure." Alan remarked sarcastically, stretching both arms subtly so Kennedy, who was beside him, got the guilty pleasure of staring at his muscles.

Kennedy stared at him awkwardly before giving him a sad smile. "Alan, do you have spasms in your arms?" Alan dropped his jaw. "Don't worry, my friends brother had muscle spasms."

Colton snickered to himself. Tan and Janette exchanged amused, yet embarrassed grins. Jacy huffed and rolled her eyes. From the end of the line, Serena slapped her forehead in exasperation.

* * *

**Serena: He really needs to let me do all the mingling**

* * *

"Okay," Chris frowned, placing an annoyed hand on his hip. "Thanks to that, we have now wasted valuable time for the challenge."

"Who cares anyway?" Tan groaned, cracking his knuckles in boredom. Jacy winced, shooting him a disgusted look.

The host's frown flipped into a grin. "You'll care when I tell you that along with being a elimination challenge, it's also a rewards challenge!"

"What kind of reward?" Greta asked eagerly, leaning into Corey's arm slightly. Corey grinned.

"The reward for the winning challenge will get too use a newly upgraded hot tub as well as vedge out with whatever snacks you want!" Chris announced. The excitement and seriousness the campers took on was truly a sight to see.

Sunny clicked her tongue in satisfaction. "Worth it enough."

Raven sighed contentedly, already daydreaming about how nice it would be to eat a Snickers bar while sitting in a tub of hot water. "You guys are so going down!"

"I'd like to see you try, honey." Trevor smirked back with his arms crossed.

* * *

**Raven: is it a bad thing that I thought of that as flirty?**

* * *

Taking stance, Raven growled furiously. "We are so taking you guys out."

"Take it easy, Rae." Charlie said as Alex placed a reassuring hand on his teammates shoulder.

"For as entertaining as this is, can I introduce the challenge?" Chris cut in rudely, waving his arms above his shoulders slowly.

"Yes!" Jacy hissed, plucking at her ruffly top. "I'm getting impatient."

"Really? I didn't notice!" Janette snapped, glaring daggers at Jacy.

Jacy made hurt expression and gasped quietly.

Kennedy and Alan stared at Janette in disappointment. Serena slapped her forehead again.

"Okaaaay." Eyrik murmured, scratching behind his ears. AJ nodded in agreement.

"I'm with them." Chris used his thumbs and jerked them at AJ and Eyrik. When the campers fell silent, he returned to his practiced monologue. "Maybe we don't need the stir up I thought we did..."

"Oh good." Corey turned to Alex with a goofy smile full of relief. "He's not stirring things up."

Several sighs of relief bounced around before a sadistic chuckle interrupted them. "I never said that!" Chris wiped away a tear, he was laughing so hard. "First things first, the challenge."

"About time..." Sunny muttered under her breath.

"Today's challenge centers around the Seven Wonders of the World. Hidden on the island, there are scale models of the Sphinx from Ancient Egypt, Stone Hendge from England, Leaning Tower of Piza from Italy, The Eiffle Tower from Paris, The Chichen Itza or Aztec Pyramids from Mexico, Roman Collosium from Rome and The Great Wall of China from-"

"-lemme guess. China?" Colton raised an eyebrow at Chris.

Chris shrugged indifferent. "Nice to know you know your geography. Moving on, each team gets a camera." He held up two disposable cameras, then tossed them to either side of himself.

Greta caught the camera for the Alpacas and Kennedy caught the camera for the Chinchillas.

"Both teams will compete to find each of the Seven Wonders. A phrase of words will be hidden somewhere in or on each Wonder. Once you find the phrase, have all your group members take a selfie with the monument and write down the phrase. Or remember it, or inscribe it in marker on someone's back; it doesn't matter. First team to unscramble all of the phrases to get one message wins!"

"That's...alot of rules to absorb at once." Janette conceded, nodding her head slightly.

"Let's hope it's simpler than it sounds." Tan mumbled back in response, ruffling his hair.

Janette wrinkled her nose, directing her attention elsewhere.

"What's tha twist?" Serena asked suddenly, cocking her head to one side.

Chris chuckled again. "I'm so glad you asked that! What's a tour around the world without a pair of tour guides?"

"Oh no. Please don't let it be who I think it is." Cole mumbled, picking up on the eery screaming getting closer.

"Here's Izzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Izzy whooped in excitement, swinging on a vine toward the group of teens. The vine snapped, and Izzy shot forward, skidding through the dirt until she ended up at a stop at Chris' foot.

Immediately, the psychotic redhead began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh, hey Chris long time no see! Ha ha! This is just like the time I was in the spider costume to scare the other kids, but now I'm a tour guide!"

"Have mercy on our souls." Raven hoped her expression was remaining neutral, but her eyes were probably bulging out of her head.

"Oh my gosh! Look it!" Izzy was staring directly at Greta and Charlie, making both Girls horribly uncomfortable. She pushed herself out of the dirt, then leaped between them while slinging an arm around each of their necks. "Our hair is like the same color and its curly-ish! We could be like twinsies!"

She laughed again. "But there's three of us so it'd be more like trippies! Like triplets! Awee! And what if we all started dressing the same! We'd be just like Katie and Sadie, only three!"

Sunny chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

Jacy scowled shaking her head. "No way in heck! How can she be our Tour Guide?"

Chris chuckled out loud. "Don't worry Jacy. Izzy is the Alpacas' tour guide!"

"What!?" Corey exclaimed, glancing at where Greta was prying out of Izzy's "hug." Raven had already removed Charlie out of the vice like grip.

Sunny made a T with her hands. "Wait, hold on a minute. Why do we get Izzy!"

"Come on!" Izzy grinned, crouching near an anthill doing who-knows-what. "I'm tons of fun! You just need to trust me, homes."

Chris blinked, unsure of what he just witnessed. "Yeah."

"Thank goodness-" Kennedy started with a smile of relief.

"Please tell me our guide is someone who knows what they're doing! Like Noah or Heather!" Janette pleaded before realizing something. "Actually, please let it be Noah!"

* * *

**Janette: It's hard enough as it is with Jacy. If Heather was our tour guide, I'd drown myself**

* * *

"Nope, sorry Jane." Chris smirked deviously, the same grin he'd use whenever he inflicted pain, be it physical or mental, on other people. "But here comes your guide now!"

Everyone (excluding Izzy who was relocating the ants) looked to where a young man in red sweatpants, a grey t shirt, and red sweatband was jogging toward them.

"It can't be..." Tan voiced, scratching his head in disbelief. AJ's lips parted ever so slightly in surprise as well.

"...who else could it be?" Alan pointed out, even going as far as wiping clean his glasses just in case.

"He's too graceful..." Kennedy added in.

The young brunette flashed a smile, momentarily lost his footing, tripped over a stone, then tumbled on the ground for the remaining few feet until he halted at Chris' feet.

"Nope, it's him." Trevor said, eyes lowered at the man.

"Without a doubt." Colton, agreed crossing his arms.

Extending a hand, Chris laughed again slightly. "Nice to see you haven't changed much Tyler!"

Tyler forced an embarrassed laugh as Chris pulled him to his feet (which was awkward for everyone since Chris doesn't to out of his way to help people often.) "I didn't see that rock there, otherwise I would've been fine."

Alex leaned over so he was close enough to whisper something to Corey. "At least he stuck the landing."

Corey bit his fist to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh my ga-hosh!" Izzy clapped her hands once as she strolled up to Tyler. "I didn't know you were gonna be here. This is gonna be so awesome! Just like when we used to be on this island ourselves! Ha ha!"

Tyler exchanged a worried glance with Chris who was the closest one to him. "Izzy, this isn't Wawanaka anymore. We're just guest starring."

"Oh but who cares! We were totally the fan favorites. Chris, you're gonna get so many more views on this episode strictly because Me and Tyler are here!" Izzy rattled off like a maniac.

"Uhh..." Tyler didn't bother to mention the fan favorites were probably anybody but them.

Jacy shook her head in frustration, holding up both index fingers up in a 'hold it right there' way as if she expected everyone to stop what they were doing. They did. "No, no, no. Why do we need tour guides if all the quote on quote "Wonders" are somewhere on the island?"

"For once, I agree with her." Janette nodded vaguely toward Jacy. Jacy stood a little straighter, hoping her agreeable-ness would wear on everyone.

Chris laughed, unconsciously smacking Tyler in the back repeatedly. "Because there are hidden traps in the Wonders that only your tour guide can get you through!"

When he was done getting hit, Tyler took a few large steps to his right.

"We are so dead." Tan mumbled to Janette when they noticed how confused Tyler seemed about the news of traps.

"Yeah." Janette muttered, crossing her arms and turning away from him slightly. She even pursed her lips in an annoyed expression for good measure

Tan nervously ruffled his hair, leaning around her to get a good look at her face before she rotated completely around so that he couldn't see the front of her. He blinked back his surprise. "Are you mad at me."

"No waay!" Janette answered in a sarcastically cranky tone. "What would ever make you think that."

"You tell me!" Tan snapped back in a quieter tone, promptly turning around so he was facing more towards Serena. He noticed a redhead sneaking up behind her, but when he opened his mouth to warn her, it was too late.

Izzy jumped out from behind Serena, making the younger girl shriek out in surprise. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, but heh heh, doesn't the adrenaline rush feel ka-ray-zee? I love it!"

Serena blinked back the scarring image of Izzy's big green eyes staring at her. "I ummhs myejs se shoo."

Izzy backed up a bit. "Crimany, does she not speak English?"

"She usually speaks English." Alan answered, snatching up Serena's wrist and jerking her on the other side of himself, far away from Izzy.

AJ raised an eyebrow, drew a question mark on his board and held it up for Trevor to see. Trevor sighed loudly and shrugged in response.

"Not that this isn't entertaining," Chris made a pointed look at Tan and Janette who were still not speaking to each other, "but we need to get this challenge going." He waited a moment, but everyone stayed still, staring at him as if the dent in his chin had grown even bigger. "What are you waiting for? A welcome wagon? Get moving!"

...

"Oh, yeah! I forgot how much fun it is to enjoy nature and its wildlife!" Izzy dipped down to the ground, spotting a purple snake coiled up at the base of a tree.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Eyrik warned. He was perched up in the crook of the tree above the snake and had a clear view.

"Don't worry! Snakes are friendly!" Izzy held out her hand to the snake. The snake flicked its tongue a few times, the struck her hand with its two sleek fangs quicker than lightning. Izzy laughed slightly when she held up her hand and the small snake was hanging by its fangs. "Look, it's giving me kisses. I should totally be a snake charmer."

"Why do I get the feeling we're all going to die?" Raven asked out loud. Together, she, Cole and Charlie were searching for whatever the first Wonder could be.

"Maybe because our guide is playing with potentially dangerous parts of nature." Cole said flatly, earning a few laughs.

Sunny rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots."

* * *

**Sunny: this team was bearable when Maddie was here. Now, im gon' have ta wait till the merge before I can get away from these people**

* * *

Sunny crossed her arms, foraging ahead in the woods not to far away from the other campers when through the brush she noticed an...interesting face. "Hey guys...?" She called out reflexively. "I think I may've jus' found tha Sphinx..."

...

"Just keep running!" Tyler exclaimed, sprinting at the front of the group. After mis-deciphering something inside the Aztec pyramid, the tiles on floor began to give way, opening up into an abyss below.

"I thought Chris said you knew what you were doing!" Kennedy panted, the fear of falling into a deep hole in the ground her only drive to press on.

That and Colton running beside her.

"When has Chris ever told you the truth?" Tyler answered, a sharp pain staring to sear at his side.

"He's right, wah ha." Serena whined, her legs turning to mush.

* * *

**Serena: it was like the flour challenge, only worse because if you stopped...you'd probably end up as the next ingredient in Chef's chow**

* * *

"Keep going Serena!" Trevor encouraged, keeping eyes on all his teammates. He had taken the rear of the group as to make sure no one would flag to far behind. "I can see the light at the end!"

Everyone poured on the speed when Tyler picked up the pace. They ran even faster when they realized the tiles were disappearing quicker. They were just twenty yards short of the doorway that led to daylight when Alan noticed a glint on his glasses.

He skidded to a halt. Consequently, AJ rammed into him in shock.

_Sorry!_ AJ held up in sloppy handwriting, obviously from adrenaline rush and lack of light.

"It's cool but WE HAVE A PROBLEMO!" Alan called to the front of the group.

Tyler pulled on the breaks, stopped abruptly, and everyone else stopped as well. "What's wrong now?"

"Aside from the fact we're all going to die." Tan said flatly.

Janette shot an annoyed look towards him.

"Look." Alan pointed to a small string of light that ran along the wall and up to the top of the doorway. "Its magnesium triphosphate, a chemical compound that creates like when carbon dioxide is added."

"All of our breathing is making that funny little line light up?" Jacy asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Guys?" Colton growled, watching as the falling tiles began to catch up with them. "We're about runnin' outta time here!"

Alan felt around on the wall for a moment before he found a false stone in the wall. He tried pushing down on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Someone push down that stone!"

Without hesitation, AJ rammed his shoulder into the stone, effectively pushing the stone far enough into the false space so that a pair of boulders moved just enough for people to duck into.

"Damn, AJ!" Tan clapped him on the back in praise.

"No need for such language!" Kennedy scolded him.

"Everyone inside now!" Colton yelled forcefully. Kennedy was quick to obey, and ducked inside, followed by Alan, Janette, Serena, Tan, AJ, Tyler, and Trevor. "Go!" He said when it was only him and Jacy.

"Why don't you go before me?" She insisted warily with cautious eyes, even as tiles began to quake around them.

"If you insist." Colton agreed quickly, ready to dive in before Jacy stayed him.

"Nevermind!" She amended, panicked now that the tile she was on began to shudder. "I wanna go first!"

"Hurry up, then, Jacy!" Colton knew she wouldn't make the jump now that she had wasted to much time. Right as she was about to leap, Colton scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. Carefully and quickly, he jumped the span of three feet into the secret shaft.

"Are we alive?" Jacy groaned as she sat up. She noticed her awkward position on Colton, and pushed herself up and off of him.

"I'd expect so." Tyler muttered from across the small, dimly lit room. "I'd hope so at least."

"Where are we?" Serena asked, glancing around at the containment.

"Judging by how cramped it is and the block like grooves in the ceiling, I'd say we're near the top of the pyramid." Trevor said, observing where the ceiling was slanted with grooves creating an upside down staircase.

"Hey guys, I think I found a way out." Kennedy called happily from where she was standing over a staircase that was leading upward.

"Great, job." Tyler smiled, fixing his headband so that it wasn't sliding down his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tan asked in frustration when no one moved. "Let's go!"

"We're going, we're going." Serena hyped nervously, hurrying up the stone steps while tugging Kennedy along with her. "Come on!" She urged, secretly winking at Alan.

Alan, not-so-subtly, winked back but it looked like a bug had flew into his eye or something. He gave the two girls some room ahead, then climbed up the stairs himself when AJ was on his way up the blocks.

Trevor picked up on this interaction, putting two-and-two together.

* * *

**Trevor: I should really consider becoming a bahavioural-observations-analyst**

* * *

But behind him, Colton picked up on Trevor watching Serena and Alan, consequently putting two-and-two-and-two together to make an even bigger alliteration puzzle.

Before Trevor could jog up where there were witnesses, Colton caught him by the shoulder. "Hold up ther a second partner."

Trevor sighed, turning around. He had no reason to believe Colton knew what he was up too. "What do you want, cowboy?"

Colton raised his eyebrow while a knowing smile twitched at his lips. "There's no need fer name callin'." Trevor looked unamused with a straight face. "I wouldn't be actin' that way toward me."

"Why's that? You'll use your pretty boy accent on me? News flash: I'm a dude, dude. I won't bow to your manly charms." Trevor turned on his heel, marching diligently toward the stairs again.

Colton smirked devilishly, the horns practically visible through his hair. "Sucks fer, you, but that's whut I was hopin' ya'll have said."

Trevor stopped short, but said nothing nor turned around.

"And now that I've pieced together the origins of this," Colton continued, holding up the bottle of sedatives. Unable to resist temptation, Trevor turned around curiously, his jaw tightening in anger at the sight. "-I have full evidential support needed ta convince yer girl Charlotte of yer bad actions."

Trevor's throat tensed and his nostrils flared. "What do you want?"

Colton smirked. "Yer a man specializing in sabotage, which is exactly the type of person I need on my team. If your do what I tell ya, we'll get along just nicely."

"That didn't answer my question. What do you want _done_?"

Colton smirked, tucking the bottle back into his jeans pocket. "I need to you ta make it so Alan don' get through the ceremony tanight."

"Hey guys!" The unmistakable voice of Tan shouted down from the top of the pyramid. Both boys looked up to where a skylight was broken through the top of the ceiling and everyone was crowded around the hole, staring down at them. "We found the way out and the inscription!"

Jacy was the next to speak. "So get your asses up her so we can take the damn selfie!"

...

"Have you guys ever thought about changing your team name to Team E-Scope?" Izzy asked cheerfully as she dragged a dead snake by its tail. The head was smashed and disfigured as it dragged along the ground.

"Not really." Corey admitted after a minute. He, along with the others, were covered from head to toe in golden dust from an unexpected ride down a slide in the middle of the Sphinx.

"You should really consider it. You'd all be the E-Scopians and I'd be like your mama! We'd be like a family of prairie dogs!" Izzy laughed, stopping to sit on the ground and scratch behind her ears with her foot.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cole stated flatly, staring at Izzy who stood herself up in a handstand and was currently dragging her snake along with the tip of its tail between her teeth.

"I'm gonna be sick." Greta groaned, eyes wide.

Sunny brushed a patch of sand off her shoulder. "I've put some pretty nasty stuff in my mouth on dares, but I ain't have and never will put a dead snake in my mouth. Well, maybe if it was toasted ova ah fire..."

"Do you guys think it might all be a façade?" Eyrik asked, making a half second glance at his team members.

Izzy approached a tree with a good size hole in trunk. "Helloo? Any squirrels home?" Impulsively, she shoved her head in the hole. After a quick scope, she realized something was wrong. "Guys! I think my heads stuck! How cool is that? Just like the time Chef gave me that relaxing poison ivy spa treatment only this time my head is in a tree!"

Charlie stifled laugh. "I don't think it's façade."

"Nope." Alex agreed. He walked up to where Izzy's backside was hanging out of the tree with her feet two inches off the ground. "We should probably get her out."

"Why can't we just leave her?" Raven suggested with a helpful smile. "She wasn't any help with the Sphinx either. If it wasn't for Alex finding the phrase, we'd still be lost because of her."

"As much as I agree," Cole mumbled, running a hand through his hair, "I think we need to get her out of the tree."

Greta laughed nervously to herself when she noticed Sunny give her a meaningful look. "Well, okay then. How about you guys get to work on getting her out while Sunny and I look for the next monument?"

* * *

**Greta: I was uber nervous. Why? I have absolutely no idea**

* * *

"Whatever you think will work best, just don't get lost." Corey answered feigning disinterest. "Here, Charlie give me a hand here. She's starting to get restless!"

Charlie groaned, rubbing her face exasperated with her fingertips. "Come on." She said to Raven.

Raven whittled out loud. "Why do I have to help?"

"If I have to pull Izzy outta a tree, then you're helping me Little Bird." Charlie smiled through her teeth.

"Ugh," Raven scowled in a sarcastic tone.

"Ladies!" Eyrik called from where the four boys were gathered around the tree. Cole and Corey were holding onto Izzy's right leg while Eyrik and Alex were on the left, but Izzy was squirming and making everything ten times more difficult.

"We could use some assistance! She's wriggling like crazy!" Alex held on as he was jostled repeatedly.

"At least she's got on shorts under that skirt." Raven pointed out as the two walked over.

"Yeah!" Izzy added from inside the tree. "There's actually a picture of Yoshi hand-sewn in green silk across the butt from the time I dated a dentist from Tokyo. I can show you when I get out."

"Thank God her voice was muffled by the tree and I only understood about 14% of that." Corey laughed, keeping a grip on her ankle.

"Don't brag," Cole snapped slightly, "I wasn't so lucky."

...

"What's up?" Greta asked, performing a bunch of unnecessary ninja poses mainly to make Sunny think that she would be a lousy ally and would relive her of duty. "Ready to inform me of the plan?"

Sunny chuckled. "At ease, Foxy. I just needed to get away from that nutcase fer a lil' bit."

"You mean Izzy?"

"I meant Charlie."

"Oh...so did you wanna find the next monument?"

Sunny grinned again, staring at tip of a building through the trees. "I'm on a roll today, becuz I jus' found two fer two of these Wonders."

...

The Chinchillas were basically just relaxing in the middle of Stone Hendge. Tyler had suggested splitting up, and groups of one and two were inspecting each individual stone for any engravings.

Serena and Kennedy were currently sitting on a slab of stone in the center, watching the others inspect the stones. Serena nodded toward where Alan and Colton were thoroughly looking at the base of a slab.

Alan was yammering off something, probably annoying, while Colton was visibly trying to keep from exploding.

"Isn't he cute?" Serena purred, catching Kennedy glancing in their direction.

Kennedy sighed with a dreamy look, setting her face in her hands. "Oh yes. He is very much."

Only she was looking at hunky farm boy Colton.

"So what do you like in a guy, Kennedy?" Serena tried for small talk, except in this case, small talk was technically spying. Or prying maybe?

Kennedy leaned back, brushing hair behind her ears. "Well, my ideal guy is taller than I am for starters."

_Check_, Serena made an imaginary check list in her head about Alan.

"He has to have a good sense of humor."

_Check_.

"He'll need to find my oddness endearing."

_Check_.

"He can't swear. It's my biggest pet peeve."

_Okay, so he needs a little work on that one._

"Oh, and he has to be athletic."

Serena glanced over to where Alan was doubled over with his hands on his knees from some sort of physical exertion.

_Okay, so he needs alot of helps on that one._

"What do you think about Alan?" Serena tried. They were still staring in his and Colton's direction so it wasn't a completely random and weird question.

Kennedy giggled, crossing her legs slightly on the rock. "He's pretty funny, but I think he tries to hard to be noticed sometimes. But he's not a bad person."

Serena inwardly gasped in happiness. Maybe she could help Alan land him his girl after all! "So, Alan aside, what would your idea of a perfect date be?"

Kennedy casted a skeptical glance though the ghost of a smile remained visible on her lips. "I don't know. A picnic on the beach at sunset with swans making hearts with their necks probably. Why do you ask?"

Serena giggled nervously. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better since we're teammates and all. Like 20 Questions!" She stopped when she noticed an imprint barely peaking out from beneath Kennedy's leg. "Kennedy, what are you sitting on?"

Raising her eyebrows in confusion, Kennedy stood up only to find out She had been sitting on the phrase the entire time. "Hey guys! I found it! I found the phrase!"

...

"Watch your step!" Izzy pointed to cracks in the marble of the stairs.

After dislodging Izzy's head out of the tree, Sunny and Greta had returned with the news that they had found the Leaning Tower of Piza across the creek. So far, they hadn't run into any traps.

"You don't have to say that every time there's a crack in the step." Corey suggested gently, walking alongside Greta as they mounted steps.

"Yeah. Odds are yer gonna be saying that every time we move up one." Sunny added, looking out the windows on either side of the tower.

* * *

**Sunny: even though it wasn't completely ta scale, the view was extordinary**

* * *

"Shhhh, E-Scopians. How doth though expect win battle with your yapping all up in here? The enemy awaits!" Izzy charged up the stairs with a stick pointed outwards like a sword.

"Is she supposed to be Helen of Troy now or something?" Raven asked with a grin.

"I think I liked her better when she was pretending to be Gandolf and was using her stick as a staff." Cole joked, resulting in a few laughs.

"Where could the phrase be in here?" Charlie murmured to herself out loud, sliding herfingers against the marble, looking for any engravings.

"Anywhere is possible." Eyrik mused, looking over the way the windows were layered. He stared at it for a long time before it became apparent. A light bulb went off in his head. "I think I found it."

Sunny was the first to stop and retreat down the steps. "Where's it? Is it small?"

Eyrik shook his head as his teammates crowded around him. "No. It's more like an optical illusion with the windows as long as in right. Hold on a second."

He leaped up onto the stone window sill, and before anyone could comprehend what was happening, let alone stop him, Eyrik had shimmied out the window.

"What the hell?" Greta exclaimed in terror, leaning out the window to find Eyrik.

"Oh my gosh, Greta!" Charlie shrieked when she saw her friend hanging out the 23 story high window.

"I got her!" Corey swung an arm around her waist to keep her from falling head first.

"I can see him!" Raven yelled, watching out the window, but not hanging out of hit. "He's climbing down like a monkey!"

"Someone get Greta back inside the tower!" Alex suggested, eye bulging.

"Where the frick is Izzy?" Corey exclaimed, glancing around wildly.

"Forget about Izzy!" Cole answered back as the two boys finally managed to get Greta back in through the window.

Charlie absorbed her in a hug and Sunny patted her on the back. "Why did you jump out a window!" Alex asked, pulling her into hug as well.

Gret tried to calm her rabid breathing. "I sorta wasn't thinking it through."

"She just pulled an Izzy." Sunny chuckled, secretly still rattled herself.

"Eyrik-" Cole began but got cut off.

"-is already safely on the ground." Raven reported from the window. "He's checking the illus-oh wait. Now he's scratching his head. Still- wait, nevermind. He's waving his arms like a dinosaur, signaling he found it."

"No, way." Corey slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"I guess we should head on down there then, huh?" Greta said glancing out the window. Her eyes widened at what she saw now. "How the hell did Izzy get down there?"

The group leaned over and sure enough, Izzy was lying in the grass beside Eyrik where she clearly wasn't a minute before.

"How...?" Alex left the question hanging in the air.

"Let's unanimously agree right now that we all take the stares and avoid the windows?" Cole said, starting down the stairs.

Even without saying something, he knew they all agreed because six pairs of feet shuffled behind him.

...

Tan balled up his fist and crashed it into the opposite hand, his emotions rattled. Ever since the moment on the surfboard that morning, Janette had been avoiding him like the plague.

He growled deep in his throat as he was scanning over the walls of the Colosium for the phrase. He must of been pretty out of it because he didn't even notice Alan had walked up to him until he cleared his throat.

"You look pretty pissed off." Alan raised his eyebrows suggestively at the older boy.

Tan resumed his usual laid back atmosphere. "What are you talking about?"

"The growling? The stiff shoulders? The sour expression? The choice is yours, take your pick." Alan smirked with his arms crossed when he noticed Tan's jaw clench. "This about Janette, right?"

Tan's eye twitched for a moment before his body went slack again. "Yeah, dude. I don't know what I did to upset her. This morning, everything was cool, but now she won't speak to me."

"That's cold, bro. Considering I'm such a ladies' Daddy, I've never gone through what you are, but I'm sure I could use my knowledge of mamas to help a brother out."

"Don't talk like that."

"Sorry. Anyways, look." He nodded subtly to where Janette was searching for any kind of clues in the stands above the arena itself. "She's all alone right now. Go talk to her, apologize for being a big idiot and that she means alot to you. Even if you have no idea what you did wrong and are 298 out of 100 percent sure you didn't do something wrong, still apologize."

Tan gave the blonde an almost hopeless look. "That's basic 101, Alan. Everybody knows that."

Alan shrugged, fixing his glasses. "Doesn't matter. You need to follow"

"ALAN!" Serena quietly screamed as she raced up to the two boys. She slowed down as she got near and began to blush when she recognized Tan standing there. "Oh hi, Alan, I found the um...dirt you wanted?" She kicked up a patch of dust.

* * *

**Alan: dirt? Come on, Serena. Is that seriously the best you could come up with?**

* * *

Alan clapped his hands together. "Good, my uh, dirt." He turned to Tan with a lopsided grin. "You know for transplanting flowers? I love to do it in spare time, you know. But you always have to have the right kind of dirt-"

"I'm going to talk with Janette." Tan interrupted before walking off.

* * *

**Tan: he's wooing over Kennedy**

* * *

...

Janette used her fedora to fan herself. The day had been warm and humid to begin with, but now it was getting ridiculous! Placing her hands on her hips, Janette stared at the stone bleachers with a sudden tenacity. "If I was a phrase, where would I be?"

"Hey, Janette?" A voice somewhere below her called.

Janette leaned over the railing of the arena. Directly below her was Tan, looking suave and utterly irresistible as ever. She assumed her mad face. "What do you want?"

Tan rifled a hand through his hair, his face heating up a tad. "Janette, I am so sorry about offending you. I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You mean alot to me, and I don't want our friendship to go to the sharks just because I behaved like a moron."

Janette chuckled to herself, finding the display overly adorable. "You don't even know why I'm mad are you?"

"I have no idea." He admitted with a smile.

Janette grinned. She scrambled up onto the top of the railing, then jumped fearlessly. Tan caught her effortlessly in bridal-style even though her hat had fallen off in the process. Her princess curls tumbled down messily around her shoulders.

"That was a daring jump." Tan approved with a nod.

Janette smiled mischieviously. "I'm a daring person." She dropped her voice to a low whisper. "Care to make up for your mistake on the surfboard?"

Without a word, Tan brought his lips to hers.

...

Trevor glared at Colton as they made their way along the length of the Colosium. AJ had just found the phrase and Tan and Janette were holding hands and Alan was carrying on about to stuff to Serena and Jacy, Kennedy, and Tyler were urging everyone to hurry up.

"This team is flippin' chaotic." Trevor spat, tweaking with the camera as Colton had instructed.

Colton scanned the arena with his hands tucked into his pockets. "I reckon yer right. We'll see how this'll play out, huh?"

Withholding a selection of words, Trevor made one last tweak to the camera then handed it to Colton. "There you go. The flash will go off but the picture won't be taken."

Colton weighed the camera in his hands, a wicked grin on his face. "Perfect. Let's go."

Trevor reluctantly followed after him, both boys winding up near a pole with an engraving in it where the other campers were gathered. "Great job, AJ." Trevor smiled, giving his friend a thumbs up.

AJ flipped his board around. _Thanks, Trev!_

"Hurry up with the camera Colton!" Jacy snapped at him as she told everyone to pose near the pole.

"Yeah, this is the last monument! We need to hurry." Tyler agreed, glancing around nervously.

"I know it Jacy." Colton smiled, making Kennedy sigh. "But I've been takin' the pictures all day. What if someone else-"

"I'll do it!" Kennedy volunteered right away.

Colton chuckled as Jacy gave her reprimanding glare. "That's mighty sweet of ya, but I reckon we let Alan give a go ahead at photography." He made a subtly nod to Trevor.

Without hesitating, Trevor whispered so only Alan could hear, "I bet Kennedy digs guys who like photography."

Immediately, Alan pushed his way through the crowd with a stupid grin. "Of course, Colton! My man," he punched Colton on the arm playfully as he was handed the camera, "how did you know that I just LOVE PHOTOGRAPHY?"

He made it very apparent to everyone present, that he (now) loves photography.

"Just take the picture." Colton muttered in disbelief as he joined the group. He slid next to Jacy and shot her a playful wink.

"Ew." Jacy folded her arms.

"Okay everyone!" Alan called, tilting the disposable camera so that he would get everyone, including himself onto the picture. "But first, let me take a selfie!"

"Oh no." Tyler groaned. "Not that song!"

"Done." Alan handed the camera back to Colton.

AJ clapped his hands together with a smile. Shall we go win the challenge now?

"Yeah, and we're not going to stand around here talking about it." Janette added, pulling Tan along with her happily.

The group started off toward the exit when AJ tripped over a stone jutting out from the ground. He stumbled forward, but Tyler caught hold of his arm and steadied him. "Woah! Careful there-"

His eyes glazed over when he saw the chains of a gate beginning to open. "Oh shit." He turned around, pushing a confused AJ ahead of him. "Run! There's a lion!"

"A lion?" Kennedy turned around toward the groaning and creaking gate opening. "I don't see a lion."

"They used to have Roman soldiers and slaves and prisoners of war fight lions for entertainment purposes! Now run!" Jacy shoved Kennedy forward, effectively getting her to break into a run.

The gate boomed as it stopped opening, and a mechanimal lion pounced out. It's metal teeth shimmered and its sleek body glistened.

"Shit we're gonna die." Alan yelled as he ran.

The lion pounced at Colton, but he easily evaded it. The lion whipped around, chasing him toward the exit. With a leap of faith, he jumped through the exit. Even outside the doorway, the lion could have easily ripped him to shreds...but it didn't.

Colton sat up, massaging his sore shoulder. "Guys! Get to the exit! The lion can't pass beyond it!"

"Thanks for that helpful hint, asshole!" Jacy shrieked, diving out of the path of the lion.

"Hey skank face!" Janette taunted the lion, giving Jacy, Tyler, Tan, and AJ an opening to run for the exit. The lion snarled. "Come at me bro!"

The lion charged her, but she dove between the animals legs, sliding out the other side. Jumping to her feet, she bolted towards the exit where her teammates were screaming.

"Just don't trip. Just don't trip. Just don't trip." Alan chanted to himself, jogging rather slowly toward the exit. It wasn't until he heard a thud and a scream did he turn around.

His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Kennedy on the ground having been tripped, and the lion was closing in. With a new spurt, Alan jumped forward as the lion pounced, his body weight just enough to push the robot animal away from his target.

Alan didn't wait to see if the lion was okay, instead scooping up Kennedy's arms so she was up on her feet and the two basically plowed down the middle of the arena until they were safe on the other side.

"Oh my gosh, Kennedy!" Serena and Janette hugged onto the terrified girl while Tyler checked on Alan.

Jacy stalked forward, pushed the other two girls aside, then embraced Kennedy. "Don't scare me like that, ever! Otherwise, I'll eliminate you myself!"

"Uh, thanks?" Kennedy giggled, easily getting over the fact that she almost became Meow-Mix.

Huffing heavily with his hands on his hips, Alan tried for a confident look, but ended up feeling more winded. "Let's...win...us a challenge."

...

Sitting in a folded chair, Chris slurped from the latte an intern had just fetched him. Resting his one leg on the other, he turned to Chef. "Which team do you think is going to win?"

Chef shrugged indifferent, relaxing in the sun. "I don't know, and honestly, I don't care."

Chris nodded appreciably when he spotted a group of teens stampeding toward him. "Here comes the Alpacas."

"Too late," Chef commented in a rumble. "Chinchillas are already here." He nodded toward where the Chinchillas began dropping like flies on the ground near them.

"We got, the camera." Tyler breath heavily, lying on the ground as he held the camera out to Chris.

"Oh no!" Greta moaned, shaking her head. "We're too late!"

"I knew we shouldn't have gone with Izzy's shortcut!" Sunny scowled, crossing her arms to keep herself from smacking someone. (Namely, Izzy.)

Izzy held up her hands defensively. "How was I supposed to know the Queen had closed the Butterfly Kingdom to tourists?"

"Excuse me?" Trevor asked incredulously.

"See what we've been dealing with?" Raven teased, brushing her shoulder against his.

Trevor laughed. "Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to see you all alive." Chris grinned, standing up. He collected the cameras from both teams. "So let's see which team won!"

"What do you mean? We were here first!" Janette complained, raising her voice.

Chris took it with stride. "Yeah, but I need to check your pictures."

Colton smirked to himself. Trevor withheld a scowl.

* * *

**Trevor: don't get me wrong, I love sabotage, but only if it's on my own accord. I hate following Colton's orders and crap.**

* * *

"Chef?" Chris handed the pictures to Chef, who ambled toward the kitchen in the mess hall. Chris redirected his attention back to the campers and Senior campers. "He's going to develope the pictures real quick. Tyler, Izzy, the yacht is here to take you home."

"Oh cool, man." Tyler grinned. "It was nice doing a challenge with you guys. See ya later." He hurried toward the boat as if he expected it to take off without him.

"E-Scopians!" Izzy shouted at the Alpacas as if addressing an army. "Today was the best time I've had since that once time Chef hunted me down with his water gun in season one. Now that was a rush! I'm proud to call you my babies, and to call myself mama! Yahoo!" She ran off toward the boat without another word.

"It's nice to see that she's tail as psychotic as ever." Chris nodded solemnly.

"How's that a good thing?" Alex questioned skeptically.

"Makes for better reality TV."

"Ohhhhh." The teens synchronized together.

A minute later, Chef returned with a handful of papers. "Here's your pictures."

"Niice." Chris sifted through the pictures with a grin. "One point for the Alpacas."

He held up a picture of the team making duckfaces in front of a wall adorned in hieroglyphics; the Sphinx.

The Chinchillas held their breath.

"One for the Chinchillas."

He held up a picture of the team doing peace signs and kooky faces on top of a pyramid.

He went back and forth showing the pictures at each monument until he had two. He flipped around both pictures at the same time. Both teams gasped.

One had the Alpacas in a group hug in front of the Eiffle Tower.

The other one was a white blob.

"What the hell?" Tan demanded, staring at blank picture.

"Tough luck dude." Chris said less than sympathetic. "This means the Alpacas win immunity and the reward!"

"We won!" Charlie exclaimed in excitement, flinging her arms around Cole in a hug. He wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her up in a friendly hug before setting her down.

"Yeah!" Raven waltzed up to Trevor (who was scowling.) "Told you we'd win." She said with a smirk.

Trevor found himself grinning mischievously. "Okay. You won. Great job, Little Bird."

Raven raised her eyebrows slightly. "Little Bird?"

"I overheard Charlie say it."

"Aha."

"We should of won the hot tub!" Jacy screamed in frustration.

"Tough luck, Honey Boo-Boo." Sunny waved in an instigating way as the group walked after Chef (who was showing them where the hot tub is.)

"Chinchillas, I'll see you at elimination." Chris said before walking off.

Jacy screamed again as she stormed off with team dispersed, but Colton hung back, thoroughly enjoying his genius.

...

"I'm sorry, but Alan has got to go! He cost us that challenge." Janette huffed, sitting to the right of Tan, their hands entwined.

"Well, he's the obvious choice." Jacy added, pulling pickers and leaves out of her hair. "Who else could it be?"

"Uh," Serena stammered nervously, unable to voice her concern.

"What about AJ?" Kennedy blurted out, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Tan blinked, giving her an interested look. "Why AJ?"

"Well," Kennedy started with a nervous giggle, "he's the reason the lion attacked."

"She's right." Serena joined in with a small, nervous smile.

Jacy shook her head. "Who cares? That didn't cost us the challenge! Alan has to go. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Tan and Janette stated together.

"Okay," Serena crossed her fingers.

"Yeah." Kennedy crossed her toes.

...

"Welcome back to the campfire ceremony." Chris greeted the campers, standing at his podium. The fire blazed bright orange, reflecting the blazing thoughts of the campers. "I have here eight marshmallows while there are nine of you here. One of your will be taking the Boat of Losers 2 and are never coming back. Ever."

"I've never heard that one before." Colton mumbled with an eye roll.

"The first camper safe is Colton."

Colton caught his marshmallow easily.

"Jacy."

Jacy gave a pompous smile, the marshmallow landing into her cupped hands.

"Tan."

He caught his with his finger tips.

"Janette."

She smiled, as Tan caught it for her and handed it to her.

"Trevor."

His landed in his lap; he didn't bother try catching it.

"Kennedy and Serena."

Both girls nervously caught their marshmallows.

"AJ and Alan, it seems as though you're both up for grabs tonight." Chris said darkly. Both boys exchanged glances, both electric. Neither wanted to leave yet. "AJ, you're in the hot seat for releasing the lion on your teammates."

AJ scratched his neck in shame.

"Alan, you costed your team the rewards challenge."

Alan winced, but straightened up.

"But what did your team find more repulsive? The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris pauses for extra measure, finding the way the tension increased entertaining. "AJ."

AJ caught his marshmallow in relief.

"Alan," Chris said, shaking his hands free from sugar residue, "your things are waiting for you at the Dock of Shame. See you later."

Alan stood up, clapping his hands together. "Guys, I want you to know that I've had a blast these past few weeks." He looked at Colton. "Dude, you're my best friend and I'll never forget you. Pizza at my house when this is done."

Before Colton could make an insult to tell off just how much Alan annoyed him, Serena started pushing Alan toward the dock. "Yeah, yeah, let's go Alan."

"Okay." Alan gave a final salute, completely unaware by the disgusted looks his ex-teammates had.

"I'm gonna miss you." Serena said quietly when they were down the dock and out of earshot.

"Yeah, you're a pretty cool chick." Alan said back with a pompous smile.

"Don't change." Serena stood on her tiptoes and kissed Alan on the cheek. She smiled up at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Wait! Don't go!" A voice yelled from up the pier.

Serena and Alan glanced over to find Kennedy running toward them. She hid a laugh when Alan's expression became even more dumbfounded. "Go get her, tiger." She winked, then started up the dock.

Kennedy smiled at Serena when she raced by, but didn't slow down until she got to Alan. "Hey, I never got to thank you for saving me earlier."

Alan momentarily forgot how to speak. "Uh, I, uh, um. No problem."

Kennedy laughed. "It was really sweet and it's a bummer you got voted out." She too, stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Alan on the cheek, leaving a lip gloss stain there. "Even though I don't know if things will work between us, I want us to be friends."

"Of course." Alan grinned stupidly again. Never has he had a loss for words.

"Well, you'd better get going." Kennedy nodded toward the irritated looking driver.

"Yeah." Alan mumbled, climbing into the boat.

Kennedy waved until he was out of sight, then walked back up to her cabin.

...

"Oh yeah, this is exactly what I needed after today." Cole purred, sinking down to his neck in the hot water.

"I know right. My muscles are knotted like chains." Sunny agreed, climbing into the tub herself. She sat between Alex and Eyrik, sighing deeply.

"Hey guys check it out!" Corey picked up a box of matches and began lighting up a ring of tikki torches around the hot tub. A few Chinese lantern lamps even began to glow red and blue.

"Wow." Greta sighed, one arm dangling outside the tub.

"I could so get used to this." Charlie smiled serenely, hair tied back in a tight bun. She munched on some Pringles.

"Hey look." Alex pointed at where the Chinchillas were leaving the campfire and walking toward their cabin.

"Tough luck guys!" Raven hollered, specifically at Trevor, and held up a bag of Hostess donuts. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"That should be me!" Jacy scowled, storming toward the cabin.

The Alpacas laughed amongst themselves.

...

Chris stood at the end of the dock with his signature smirk. "Another day passed and another camper gone. Drama seems to be erupting everywhere, and what kind of chemistry is forming between Raven and Trevor? Will Trevor keep up his pursuit of Charlie? What else does Colton got up his sleeve? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama Extravaganza!"

* * *

**Wow...when I came up with the idea "Seven Wonders of the World" I did not expect it to be such a time consuming challenge. I actually had alot more I wanted to add, but it's already been three weeks and its pushing around 15000 words as it is.**

**I hope you guys like this story because I've been working hard on this chapter in spare time. I even blew off homework a few times two weeks ago and I woke up at five in the morning this weekend just to work on it lol**

**This is definitely my favorite chapter so far. I just love all the character development and there's actually...drama in it! I usually suck at making up drama but this chapter was so easy to write**

**I hope it seems like I have all this planned out ahead of time, but seriously I improvise when I sit down and write. Like, I have a vague outline, but there originally was not going to be much Janette/Tan fluff in this chapter but whoop-de-doo. It just flowed right out of me**

**Same with Kennedy and the lion. Completely spontaneous**

**When Sunny said "Gerta" it was just her accent. She knows her name and addresses her by Foxy b/c of her hair**

**Any Percy Jackson fans? (Aside from myself; I'm a PJO geek) there's a direct reference to that series. Annabeth and Thalia (Greta's friends) are actually the names of two of the female protagonists in that series. (I'm reading it again)**

**(I actually just wrote about one fourth of this today alone and my finger hurt XD)**

**Ohmygosh I feel like Alan says the best lines in this chapter. I dare you to go back and read over the Alan dialogue and try not to laugh. And then comment me your favorite line by him XD**

**One of my favorites is: **

**"Yeah, well you're making my life flash before my already effed up eyes!"**

**and**

** "Geez, woman, I can feel splinters of my spine rattling inside my brain."**

**I looove Alan! So I just had to give him some lovin' before the Dock of Shame. BTW for anyone that cares, I actually ship Alan/Serena. (Creators of those characters I am making that canon)**

**Did anybody else like my literature joke? About alliterations? (In case you missed it, it's up around the part where Colton solicited Trevors help)**

**Haha nobody cares**

**Also another thing, about magnesium triphosphate being reactive with carbon dioxide? Totally made that up. It's a lie, so don't Google it for accuracy. (If it's true...I uh, knew it all along...)**

**I loved writing Izzy! There's somethin about redheads that made me happy! I think she had the best lines next to Alan, I mean E-Scopians? That's so Izzy.**

**I love Tyler too, but he didn't get as big a part b/c he was kinda last minute. Sorry Tyler :(**

**For those of you who noticed, yes! Geoff and Bridgette are married! And Bridgette will be making a cameo in a future chapter.**

**One last thing, my friend PinkFanGurl (creator of Charlie) wrote a Notie oneshot and if you like them (or not) I'd love it if you read and reviewed her story :) **

**(Love you gurl~)**

**Shit, these authors notes are longer than the chapter. Okay I'm done. Thanks for reading guys! Please review if you get the chance!**


End file.
